Harry Potter: The Twin Sister
by TheBlueMoonRose
Summary: What happens when Harry finds out all this time he has a twin sister. Given up by lily to raise Harry, it was the hardest thing Lily and James had to do after learning not a boy but a girl also born at the end of July that will destroy the dark lord. Pairings: DracomalfoyxOC 'Slight' VoldemortxOX 'Mainly'
1. Chapter 1 & 2

**Contents**

 **Author: TheBlueMoonRose, SlytherinJess and Madhasahatter (all me)**

 **Pairings: Draco Malfoy and OC**

 **Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction only on Wattpadd" Alternated Universe 'AU' 'Not set in original time period, different time of 2017' Set in after before 6th year in the summer.**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T- DeviantArt) MA- Wattpadd**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own ANY trademarks of 'Harry Potter'. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I merely own this story which we make no money from.**

 **Summary: What happens when Harry finds out all this time he has a twin sister. Given up by lily to raise Harry, it was the hardest thing Lily and James had to do after learning not a boy but a girl also born at the end of July that will destroy the dark lord.**

* * *

 **Chapter one 'truth'**

~In America~

"JESSICA!" dawn shouted from the kitchen "Lunch!"

"Okay mom!" the girl shouted from up in her room, the master bedroom. It was painted black with deep green Saxony plush carpet. Milan Crystal Queen Size Leather Black Bed Frame with a queen sized bed, 3 black dressers. A closet that was rather big. Master bathroom connected to the bedroom. There was a TV stand against the far wall facing the foot of the bed with a large TV on the stand, there was game consoles also hooked up.

The girl sat at computer desk drawing on her draw pad connected to her royal purple laptop "this is gonna take forever..." She was trying to finish up a last minute touches on her digital artwork.

"It's gonna get cold!" her mother yelled again from downstairs, Jess ignored her mother for the moment trying to finish a small part with was hard.

She heard footsteps enter her room "What you drawing?" a voice from behind her, she narrowed her eyes making a final line on the drawing. She sighed leaned back "what do you think?" she looked at a boy, her brother.

He looked and smiled "Amazing! Print this out, its Vader!" Jess smiled at her brother "Alright let me sign it" her brother laughed "I'll tell mom your trying to finish up on a drawing she would understand" he left the room.

She finished up with the signing her name on it then saving it, she got up from her computer chair and headed to the kitchen. Her mother sighed "Drawing again?" Jess nodded to her mother walking over to the pizza grapping two pieces then sitting down on that dining table. Her brother smiled "her drawing was amazing"

Her mother smiled "Soon she will start tattooing art" Jess flushed "Mother you know you have to have a steady hand for that... and you can't erase a mistake..." dawn laughed at her daughter "I know"

Jess was about to take a bit of her pizza when she stopped "The phone" her mother and brother eyes widen a little has the phone went off right after she said 'the phone'

Dawn smiled softly getting up to answer it, her brother looked his sister "How in the hell do you always know when the phone is going to ring?"

Jess just shrugged "I don't know, I just do"

Weeks have past two months, On the day of July 31 was a big day for Jess. It was her birthday, she was turning 16, dressed in a black short and a fade dark green v neck tee with a lace black cardigan over her tee and black studded flats.

Sitting in her room with her friends, Cissy and Sarah. They sat on her bed, Jess unwrapped there presents, Sarah's was first. Jess smiled "Sarah thank you!" it was a black leather journal, Sarah smiled "I saw you starting at it at hot topic so why not" she stuck her tongue at Jess who flushed "You are amazing friend"

Cissy giggled "My turn!" she handed Jess her small present, Jess eyed it and of course right away opened it. Her eyes widen "this is from black butler" it was a Black Butler Contract Logo Necklace Pendant, Cissy giggled "I know you love that anime" Jess reached over giving Cissy a big hug "Thank you!" Cissy smiled "Aww!" Sarah smirked "Group hug!" Sarah jumped in knocking both them over on the bed, the girls giggled.

A soft knock made the girls look up and there was Jess's mother with a smile on her face "you have letter's from your cousins, aunts and uncles" walking in placing the letters down on the table, then a frown came on her face "Girls do you mind if I have a moment alone with the birthday girl?" Cissy and Sarah blinked at her "alright, sure thing dawn" Sarah said to her getting up skipping out of the room, Cissy skipped after her.

Jess blinked at her mom "What is it...?" Dawn walked over to the computer chair "Sweaty there's something I need to tell you sense you are now old enough..."

Jess bit her lip "tell me what...?"

"Honey, you are adopted..." Dawn looked away with a frown. Jess sat with stunned, shocked! She didn't know what to say "At the time me and your father were still together... and couldn't have children anymore so we wanted to adopted... a lovely woman, you real mother couldn't take care of you and yeah..."

Jess frowned "I'm adopted...? I always knew I was different... I mean look at me!" she stood up with a small shout "I have red hair! Green eyes! Nothing like you or dad! I always thought I got it from my grandmother on dad's side... But I guess I was wrong..." she looked away.

Dawn stood up "Listen, no matter what you are my daughter, I raised you. I love you Jess all the same"

Jess could feel tears down her face "she told me" dawn reached in her back pocket "to give this to you, when you reached 16..."

Jess's head snapped up staring wide eyed at the letter in her 'mother's' hand. Dawn put the letter down on the computer table "If you want to, read it. Dinner is ready" Dawn walked out of the room.

Jess started at the letter on the table, the tears where long gone. "Jess?" it was cissy "we heard..." Jess put her hand up to stop her which made her shut right away "Don't Cissy... let's not have this ruin our day okay?" Sarah appeared next to Cissy "I agree, let's go get that yummy beef roast! And then ice cream cake!" Jess smiled and turned her head to her two best friends "Alright"

Cissy smiled "But first let's get your make up fixed"

4 hours later, her friends went home. Jess stood there looking at the letter from her real mother, biting her lip 'this is stupid!' she reached out her hand to the letter picking it up, she read the front of it

'To my Daughter'

Jess frowned but opened it, the handwriting was a beautiful, elegant almost.

She sat down on her bed started to read it

' _ **Dear sweet baby girl,**_

 _ **Happy 16th birthday! If your reading this, then your other mother has given my letter with interactions on giving this letter you on your 16th birthday. You properly wondering why I gave you up...? Simple... for you own protection. Have you ever wonder something was strange about you? Things appear when there not supposed to? Knowing things before they happen? Well I will tell you why, you are a witch'**_

Jess's eyes widen "a What...?" She kept on reading the letter.

 _ **'That's right you heard me clearly, a witch. Well I was born has a muggle that's a word for none magic folk, your father was a pureblood so you are a half-blood just like you brother, Harry. Yes, you have a brother, a twin brother'**_

Jess gasped "I have a twin brother...?!" She shouted so loud it made her mother in the next room eyes widen 'she's reading the letter...?'

Jess kept on reading it _**'I know you wondering "why give me up and not him or both of us?" well... I said before it was to protect you... knowing your brother he properly doesn't know anything about you also. More will be told to you by a man that will came and collect you, his name is Albus Dumbledore. The headmaster of Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards, I'm most likely have passed on... And your father has well... I love you dearly and I know you hate me for giving you up but it was for your protection. The spell on you when you were born would be faded off on you has you turned 16, a spell to keep your aura hidden from anyone finding you, you are half-blood. I have to go know...**_

 _ **I Love you forever,**_

 _ **Your mother, Lily Evans Potter'**_

Jess was shocked, she dropped the letter on the floor. Her hands went up to her hair has she rang her fingers through her hair. Dawn walked in "Jess honey you okay?" her eyes widen has she sees her daughter in a detrude state "Jess...?" Jess didn't look at her, dawn looked down at the letter. She reached down picking it up and read it. She gasped after finishing reading it "what...?"

"I knew I was different... I always knew when the phone was about to ring and when someone was at door... and that time when a wanted it to rain it rained... I'm a witch" Jess didn't even look up to look at her 'mothers face'.

Dawn sat down next to jess "A witch hey? Wow" Jess blinked at this slowly looking at her mother "you're not disappointed in me...?"

Dawn smiled at her "Why would I be? I think it's amazing what you are! Jess honey, you are always gonna be my sweet little girl" Jess flushed then glared slightly "mom..."

Then Jess eyes widen has she felt something "The door..." Jess softly said has the doorbell ranged throughout the house.

Dawn blinked "Never gets old" Dawn got up walked out of the room towards the stairs that led down stairs. Walking down she right away cross the room to the front door. Opening it, she blinked at an old man standing there. He was tall and thin, with silver hair and so long that they could be tucked into his belt. He wore a half-moon spectacles and silver robes, to her he looked like he came out of the middle ages era.

He had a very long and crooked nose that looked as if it had been broken at least twice. He was also have skillful fingers. His eyes were described to be a brilliant, soul-piercing shade of blue, and usually twinkled with kindness and mischief.

Dawn blinked "can I help you...?" the man smiled "Ah yes, my name is Albus Dumbledore" That right away made dawns eyes widen 'the man that mentioned in jess's letter...'

She sighed "ah yes, you were mentioned in the letter that was left for my daughter please come in" Dawn stepped aside, Dumbledore walked in "Ah thank you, such a lovely home you have" Dawn smiled softly "Thank you, please follow me to the family room" Dawn guided him to the family den, where it was empty.

Dumbledore sat down on a leather chair, dawn sat on the matching couch "where to begin... tell me everything on the night of Lily Potter" Dumbledore just spoke, Dawn sighed deeply.

"at the time me and my ex were having troubles convincing, it wasn't me it was him, blanks he was shooting... So we decided to adopt. Months gone by and nothing until our case worker found a woman who couldn't look after an infant, just 5 weeks old and was ready giving her up for adoption. Me and Jim were thrilled... excited. We got to meet Lily, she was sweet and looked sadden. Right away she wanted to hand us the baby, it was an closed adoption but she said there would be a time for her to know everything and told me to give her a letter on her 16th birthday" Dumbledore listened he stroked his bread "I see.. I was shocked to revive a letter from Gringotts Wizarding Bank from Lily Potter, with in paid interactions none the less. Her son, Harry would not revive a letter I'm afraid"

"So it's true she has a twin brother...?" Dawn asked who nodded to her "Yes, his name is Harry James Potter... may I meet her..?" Dawn frowned "I will try... let me get her..."

"No need too" Dawn looked at the door way has did Dumbledore, no one was standing there. Dawn knew she was behind the wall "Come in here please?"

Jess bite her lip but slowly walked in, she saw the old man. He looked like he was out of the middle ages.

"Jessica, this Albus Dumbledore... Albus this my daughter, Jessica Marie Mikcloud" Albus's eyes widen at her appearance, she looked so much like lily it was unbelievable. Albus stood up "you look so much like Lily..."

Jess blinked at him but then frowned "Is it true about what she said to me in the letter of me being a witch?" Dumbledore nodded "and I have a twin?" he again nodded to her "Ms. Mikcloud, I know this is sudden but I would like you go with me to Gringotts Wizarding Bank.. Lily said in the note she sent me she has left you a secret founding for you"

Dawn gasped "She did...?" Jess looked shocked "really...?" Dumbledore nodded "Yes, it was for Hogwarts. If you agree to go to learn of your biological parent's side you of course start in 6th year, like in muggle high you would be a freshman has they call it?"

Jess looked stunned "Go to a school that my mother went too...?" Dawn smiled softly "I think you should go... to learn more about this all... uhm where is this bank at?"

"Oh how silly of me, in Diagon Alley it's a cobblestoned wizarding alley and shopping area located in London, England behind a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Which is a wizarding pub, the bank itself is run by goblins"

Jess's mouth gaped open "goblins...? There real?" Dumbledore chuckled "Yes, you will find things you have learned to be a myth in the muggle world are truly real in the wizarding world Ms. Mikcloud"

Dawn clapped her hands together once "Jess do it" Jess looked down "Okay... when do we do this then?"

"Tomorrow if you like, I will be here to pick you we will Apparating there" Jess looked confused then it clicked in her head, has Role playing with her brother and his friends with the dice she knew what he meant "Teleportation?"

He smiled "You already knew what that meant?" she nodded to him "Has a role player and I know a lot of stuff about magic and monsters... its well it's hard to explain... but I know what it means"

Dumbledore smiled "I have tried muggle magic before what was is called ah yes! Dungeons and dragons. What a fascinating game that was, here" he reached in his robes and pulled out a letter and handed it to Jess who took it. She looked at it

That is a letter from Hogwarts, you have been accepted, has headmaster I can do that. I have brought this with me also, again reaching in his robes pulling out a book on Hogwarts history "Read it, it will explain everything about Hogwarts. I will be here around 6am in the morning were it is only 11am in the morning there" Jess took the book and nodded.

Then she felt a sudden coldness, everything around her went black has she started to get images in her all around her, her eyes widen in fear has she saw a man, not sure what it was to her. He had pale white skin, a skeletally thin body, and dark scarlet eyes with cat-like slits for pupils. He had a chalk-white face that resembled a skull, snake-like slits for nostrils, and long, thin hands with unnaturally long fingers like spider's legs. This made her skin crawl, she sensed bad news from this aura around him. Made him evil, it was leaking off him like thick smoke. She felt like she would chock from the thickness of his aura. Then the image of him disappeared making her more relax sense she didn't have to look upon his hideous face.

Other Image came, it was a boy around her age. Messy black hair, light green eyes and rounded glasses. The boy was getting yelled at by a rather large fat man. She couldn't tell what was the yelling about, but the large fat man looked pissed like he was about to harm the teenage boy which that's what happen. Out of nowhere the large fat man swinged at the boy hitting him. Making the boy slam into the wall very hard.

Then everything went back to normal she could hear her mother's voice "Jess honey you okay? Can you hear me?"

"Ms. Mikcloud?" then Dumbledore's voice came through, she gasped has she could see them staring at her. She shivered. Dumbledore new that look, he has seen it from Siebel. "You had a vision haven't you?... what did you see?"

Jess frowned but sat down on the couch "This man looked like a pale white snake man almost, just evil aura leaked off him and... then I panned to other scene where a large fat man hitting a teenage boy with round classes"

Albus's eyes widen "I'll be back in the morning; I need to take care of what you saw. I think you saw the future... you saw you brother being attacked"

Jess gasped "My twin...?" Dawn looked shocked by this "I always knew she has a special power in her... She would always now before the phone rings and when someone was about the ring the doorbell"

Dumbledore gasped slightly "Amazing..."

~In Little Whinging, Surrey, England 4 Privet Drive, hours later~

There was a loud knock on the front door, it was around 8pm at night, Dudley was already in bed. Harry was up and his aunt and uncle were watching TV together has Harry cleaned up the kitchen.

Vernon groaned "BOY! Get the door!" Harry sighed stopped mopping the floor and walked over to the front door opening it. HE gasped "Professor?" Dumbledore smiled "Harry may I come in?" Harry nodded "Of course..."

Vernon shouted from the Livingroom "BOY! Who is it?" Harry smirked "The headmaster of my school!" he shouted back. Harry showed Dumbledore to the Livingroom. Petunia and Vernon glared at him but the headmaster just smiled and bowed slightly "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, it's an honor to finally meet you! I'm Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of the Hogwarts"

They both glared at him still "And? What do you want?" Vernon asked rather rudely.

"I came here because of harry of course, Harry my boy there has been a vision of you being an attacked, by your uncle... so I came here to check on you and tell you wonderful and sad news..." Vernon looked like he was gonna yell out 'Pull shit' to Dumbledore.

Harry looked confused at first but frowned 'thank god, someone acted before it happened... but what is this other news' "Professor what is this other news?"

"It seems... well you have a twin sister" Dumbledore watched Harry's reaction, Petunia gasped slightly and then standing up "He has a twin sister...?" she was rather shocked but curious, Harry was stunned and shocked.

Dumbledore sat down on a chair and began to explain everything.

Harry look excited he had a sister but sadden his mother had to give her up "Lily gave her up? Where has my sister been living?" harry asked Dumbledore "In America"

Harry's mouth gapped open has did Petunia's "Bloody hell..." Harry leaned back into the couch "I have a twin sister... tell me what does she look like?"

Dumbledore smiled "She looks a lot like lily, red hair, bright green eyes. I swear I thought I was looking at lily"

Petunia stood up "I wanna meet her" Vernon gasped her, his face went red "No! I will not allow it!"

"But Vernon... I have a niece..." she frowned

"She's like one of them dear! A.." he didn't finish it, he suddenly remembered the headmaster was in the room. With that Harry stood up with anger in him making the lamps flicker "Like what?! Like a freak!? How dare you! You haven't even might her to judge her!"

Vernon stood up "watch it boy!"

Dumbledore had enough "Harry go up to your room collect your things, you will be spending the rest of the summer you know where" Harry's face lit up "you mean with him?!" he has a happy smile on his face, Dumbledore nodded "Of course go on then" Harry took off out of the room. Dumbledore turned his head to the said uncle.

"Have you been treating him kindly?" Vernon glared at him "Yes"

Petunia frowned "No he hasn't..." Vernon gasped at his wife "Petunia!"

Dumbledore nodded them "Very well, you will be hearing from me in the future on the way you have been treating him. I gave you a chance to stop the abuse you have been giving him" then he looked at Petunia who frowned and looking away "And you?" she looked at him softly "I've stopped after he came back from his 4th year... I found out what happen to his friend..."

Dumbledore sighed with a soft frown "Yes, his friend died couple of years ago. Murdered by a mad man"

Vernon grunted and walked out of the Livingroom "I'm going to the bar!" they heard him leave the house right away.

Petunia sighed "I've tried to get him to stop abusing harry" she said sitting down "I know" Dumbledore softly said to her "Why don't you leave him?" Harry's voice came from the door way.

She looked up at her nephew "It's not that easy..." Harry sighed "well I'm ready headmaster" Dumbledore smiled "Dobby!" a loud pop was heard and dobby appeared "Yes headmaster?" Harry smiled "Hello dobby" dobby smiled back "Harry potter! dobby is happy to see harry potter again!" Petunia looked at this little thing in front of her and didn't know what to say.

Dumbledore cleared his throat "take his bags to the headquarters of the phoenix" Dobby smiled "Of course sit, dobby will" the little house elf snapped his fingers and Harrys drunks and him dobby himself disappeared.

Dumbledore smiled "petunia until next time come harry" he stood walking out of the Livingroom, Petunia walked up to Harry "If you meet her, send me a letter with her picture please...?" Harry blinked at her "Okay... bye"

He walked away he already let Hedwig fly to his god fathers.

Once outside, Dumbledore already had his hand out "my hand harry" Harry reached out and touched him hand on Dumbledore's and with that Dumbledore apparated them near the headquarters of the order of the phoenix. Harry felt Dumbledore's arm twist away from him and re-doubled his grip: the next thing he knew everything went black; he was pressed very hard from all directions; he could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around his chest; his eyeballs were being forced back into his head; his ear-drums were being pushed deeper into his skull.

Harry gasped has they arrived at the destination, Dumbledore smiled "You'll get use to Apparating, my boy" Harry groaned "I don't think I like it very much"

"Come this way harry" Dumbledore followed hair through a small wooded area reaching an iron gate, he opened it and he stood in the street of the night with harry to him. He raised his wand did a spell that sounded like knocking. Harry watched has townhouses move reliving a hidden townhouse.

Dumbledore smiled "Welcome harry the headquarters of the order of the phoenix and the home of the black family" Harry's eyes widen. Dumbledore walked up to the door opening it, harry followed him.

Harry walked in the front door into a long hallway, lit by a large chandelier and gas lamps. The wallpaper was peeling from the walls. Dumbledore cleared his throat has a house elf appeared "What Kreacher do for the head master of Hogwarts?" Harry watched him "Please retrieve Sirius for me? I'll be in the kitchen" Kreacher nodded and popped away "Harry listen do not mention about your sister, I would like everyone here when I say it" Harry nodded to him, Dumbledore walked through the hallways to the kitchen area, Harry walked in behind him. The kitchen was a cavernous room with a large fireplace at one end and a large wooden table in the center. There was also a large pantry.

Dumbledore sat down at the table, Harry followed him and sitting down next to him then Kreacher popped in the kitchen "Would the headmaster and harry potter like some tea and snacks?" Dumbledore smiled and nodded "Of course thank you Kreacher" Harry smiled softly "Thank you" Kreacher mumbled while turning away. Harry swore he heard 'blood traitor'

Harry then heard footsteps, Sirius walked in the kitchen with a smile on his face "Harry!" 'Siri!" Harry jumped up from his spot and dashed over and gave his godfather a bug hug who hugged him back.  
"Hey there cub, Dumbledore please do tell me the reason of the lovely visit?"

Dumbledore smiled "His uncle was getting on my nerves, so he will be staying with you for the rest of the summer until school but I have an important matter to bring up, I will be calling an emergency meeting"

Sirius looked confused then worried "Why? What happened?" Dumbledore stroked his bread "You will hear when they all come" he waved out his wand and casted a patronus, which was a phoenix and sent it off to call for everyone.

"Sirius why don't you show Harry a room, I'm sure Dobby has brought his stuff here?" Sirius looked confused then glared at his house elf "You didn't tell me other house left trunks here?" Kreacher back away "No Kreacher did not"

Sirius growled and walked out of the kitchen "This way harry, Kreacher bring the trunks to 2nd master bedroom on third floor"

Harry followed his godfather through the house and up the stairs passing a painting that was mumbling hateful things "Be quiet you old bat, ignore my mother's portrait harry this way" leading harry up to 2nd floor then down the hall to a two door room. Opening it Sirius walked in then Kreacher popped in with Harrys trunks "you may go know" the house popped away "dobby?" then other popped in "what can dobby help lord black and harry potter with?" he said with a smile, Sirius smiled at him "can you be nice enough and clean this room for harry bedroom?"

Harry smiled, the room was large. The carpet was old and the wallpaper was peeling away from the walls. The bed itself was queen sized and look rather comfy.

Dobby smiled "Of course sir, anything for the noble house black and Potter" Dobby soon began clean the room. Sirius smiled at Harry "I hope you like it here"

"Harry?!" it was Mrs. Weasley, Sirius sighed "Looks like the weasley's came first come" walking down the stairs, Harry say them all the weasley's. Ron smiled "Hi ya Harry!" Harry smiled and walking up to Ron giving him a hug who hugged him back. Then he noticed Hermione "Hermione?!" she smiled "Hey harry!" they hugged "my parents let spend a week with the weasley's" Harry smiled "That's awesome, I'm just surprised you came so fast and are all up at this time, wait what time is it?"

"It's 11am dear, why don't you all go up to your rooms and sleep. I'm sure Dumbledore will have the meeting tomorrow"

Dumbledore then came out of the kitchen "Mrs. Weasley I'm afraid not, Snape is on his way and so his everyone else please do you mind if you wipe up some coffee?" Mrs. Weasley smiled "Of course Albus! The kids should go to bed"

Dumbledore shook his head "The kids need to hear this has well trust me they need to" he walked away to a part of the house Harry hasn't been in, Mrs. Weasley already disappeared in the kitchen area. Sirius sighed "Ron you can share the 2nd floor master bedroom with Harry" Harry shook his head, "I would like have couple of nights to myself for sleep wise, Ron you won't mind?" Ron smiled with a nod "Of course not Harry, you haven't been sleeping well?" Hermione frowned "Don't tell me they keep you up all night during stuff"

Harry sighed "Yeah a lot of chores and I have trouble sleeping at night"

"Maybe you need dreamless draught Potter" everyone turned their heads to Snape, Sirius sighed "I agree, Snivellus you have any?" that mad Ron do a little laugh, Snape glared at Sirius "if I did I would have already pushed into your godson's hands" he strolled passed them to find the headmaster.

Sirius glared at Snape "sometimes I wish I can punch him" Harry laughed "Me too" Sirius then smirked "ah we think alike"

"Black! Dumbledore said to come in the meeting room with everyone" Snape shouted from another room, Sirius shook his head "Let's all do what Snivelly says" that made kids laugh.

Moments later everyone was sitting at a long table, Dumbledore was at the head, while Sirius was at the foot with harry on his right side and Snape on his left side. The weasley's were the right side, Lupin showed up sitting next to Snape and Tonks sitting next to Lupin. Moody and Shacklebolt near Dumbledore.

Everyone looked at the headmaster who stroked his bread "Well? What is this all about?" Sirius asked, Dumbledore chuckled "We are missing one person and she is running late"  
Everyone looked confused "Who?" just then Kreacher popped in "Master, Lady Narcissa is asking to come inside. She was invited" Sirius eyes widen "Narcissa?!" the house elf nodded, Sirius looked at the headmaster has everyone else did. Snape shook "You invited her? She could rat us out to the dark lord headmaster!"

Dumbledore shook his head "She will not, plus she would like to speak with you personally Sirius. Apparently she wants out under the dark lord. Her and Lucius"

Ron gasped "But their death eaters! Ow!" Hermione hit him in the head "Shut up Ronald" Mrs. Weasley glared at her son "Behave yourself young man"

Sirius sighed running his fingers through his hair "Fine..." gasped filled the room "You can't be for real Sirius?" Lupin looked shocked. Harry sighed "I say let them, bloody hell don't leave them hanging out there waiting"

Sirius laughed "let them in Kreacher" the house elf popped out of the room. Minutes later the Malfoys strolled in, Narcissa smiled while she walked fully in the room "Sorry I'm late, Sirius!" Sirius smiled "Hey cuss" they hugged, Lucius walked in. He felt glares at him "Headmaster... Weasley's, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Lupin, Snape and ... Potter"

Potter glared at him "Mr. Malfoy" Malfoy sighed "Come on in don't stand out there in the hallway Draco" that was it, that made the kids eyes widen hearing that name. Draco walked in half tired. Ron stood up ready to yell but Hermione pulled him back down.

Draco looked at Harry nodded to him, Harry nodded back. "Alright everyone sit back down, sorry there isn't enough spots left" Narcissa smiled "It's alright, go ahead do tell why you all summon us" "Yes I would like to hear the reason why my wife woke me and Draco up then dragged us out of my own house to hear this news from you" Lucius said leaning against the wall with sarcasm.

"alright... on paid interactions Lilly" that name made both Snape, Sirius, Lupin's and Narcissa eyes widen "had a letter deliver to me on this day, and year..." reach in his robes he pulled out the very same letter he got from Lilly "This Letter is a holler and I can replay it only 3 times, I already played it once. The 2nd time I will play it again so all of you can hear it, Harry already knows what's going on. He was the first I told that's why he is here. Know listen to Lily has to say"

He placed the letter down flicking his wand at it and it hovered in the air has a girl like face appeared on it.

"Okay where to begin..." Lupin, harry, Snape and Sirius relaxed to hear her voice once again "Alright, Albus... I know if this gets to you then that means I have passed on and the letter goblins will go on with my interactions for delivery if I ever die. I'm sorry to took so long to give this to you but I had all the reason too. Me and James had a visit from Sybil and she had other prophecy, we convinced her to keep it quiet until well know I guess. It kind of shocked me we were just was talking in all of sudden she was having visions. She said two not but one would destroy the dark lord... when It happens, we were told we were only having one baby but she was a surprise that was hidden within my magic"

Everyone's eyes widen.

"Not just Harry was born that night his twin sister was, I was afraid it would come true of what Sybil said to us. It was coming true before my eyes. Harry is a twin, me and James talked it over and thought it would be best to give her to a family that carefully watch over her. It took all my magical energy that night to seal her magical aura until she turned 16... I have also given her adopted mother a letter when my daughter turns 16, she will get it. Headmaster please forgive me but I need to make sure when the dark lord eventually came for me and my family not both of my babies would be gone. I want you to play this for the Minstery too, I have a feeling that Peter is up to no good I can feel it in my bones... I've tried to tell James but he doesn't wanna believe his good close friend would do such a thing.

If Sirius and Lupin are listening... please forgive me...? And for Snape..." Snape's eyes widen and did Harry's "My dear good old best friend, the first friend I made finding out what I'm, I name you her godfather and Narcissa her god mother" Narcissa's eyes widen with a small gasp "yes I know she is married to a Malfoy, believe it or not me and her became good friends during our years at Hogwarts but kept it a secret. Watch over her when the time comes and to Harry, my dear child. Please forgive me also, I love you with all my heart me and your father. Please protect your sister with your life. Goodbye I love you all"

Then the letter dropped the table making the headmaster snatch it up and place in his robes.

The table was quiet, Sirius's head was down "wow... what a head turner... hey?" Lupin sniffed "Lily and James... why didn't they tell us?"

Snape put his head in hands "she was gonna name me the god father...?"

Narcissa was shocked also, her placed a hand on her chest "She had twins... and she named me the godmother..." small tears were running down her cheek. Lucius looked stunned and did Draco. Lucius held his wife "If I knew, I would have kept her save and made her the dark lord did not touch her" Narcissa said, that made everyone frown "You didn't tell me you had a secret friendship with Lily Potter?" Narcissa shook her head "I'm sorry dear I wanted too but it was a dangerous friendship. The night I found out she was murdered by the dark lord, do you remember?"

He nodded to her "You disappeared for a week with Draco, you said you wanted to take him go see the dragons" "It was a lie, I was weeping her lose and visited her grave..."

Harry frowned "I didn't know... I'm sorry" Cissy smiled at harry had her husband let her go and she placed her small hand on his shoulder making him jump slightly "It's okay Harry"

The weasley's didn't know what to say, Mrs. Weasley got up "Alright... Children go your signed rooms and get some sleep" Ron whined "But mom" "Know Ron" Molly gave him a stern look. Hermione stood up, walked over to harry and gave him a hug "we will talk about this tomorrow" Harry hugged her back "of course" Hermione left the room, Ron grunted and followed Hermione. Ginny gave harry a soft smile and did the twins and walked out of the room.

Harry looked over to Snape who looked distraught "I didn't know you knew my mother..."

Snape tensed up "You didn't need to know everything about me Potter" Sirius glared "Knock it off! You never told him you knew Lily?!" Lupin smacked his hand on the table making everyone jump "Stop it! Think about Harry's sister, Albus what is her name...?"

Albus smiled "Her name is Jessica, Jessica Marie Mikcloud" Narcissa blinked "that's a pretty name..." "indeed, I will be taking her to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. There was a small note to the letter, Lily put up a secret account for her"

"My lily has thought of everything hasn't she?" Sirius asked everyone.

"Well we meet her?" Snape suddenly asked, Albus nodded "She is after going to Hogwarts this year" everyone gasped "She is?" Cissy asked, then looked at Draco who had fallen asleep leaning against the wall. She smiled "Well send us a notice when you bring her here, Draco fell asleep leaning against the wall dear" Lucius looked over and sighed "DRACO!" That made Draco jump from his sleep and looked panic. Harry laughed "I know it's time for someone to get sleep" Draco glared "Shut it scar head" he turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

Cissy and Lucius said their good byes and left.

Harry shortly went to bed, Sirius end up finding a dreamless draught for him and harry took it.

~Morning~

Jess was ready, she had got up around 4am took a shower and got dressed. Wearing black skinny jeans, gray tank top with a crescent moon on it and black converse. Her make-up was done perfectly and her hair was down.

It was roughly around 5:55am, she gathered her Cross Body Bag Black Lace Faux Leather Purse Messenger Handbag, putting her wallet, iPhone 6 and spar pair of glasses. He had contacts in has she didn't wanna wear her glasses.

"Jessica! He is here!" she heard her mother shout from down stairs, Jess breathed deeply and nodded to herself "Okay let's do this" turning around she petted her cat goodbye and left her to head down stairs putting her shoulder bag over her shoulder.

Down stairs Jess say Dumbledore standing there with his mother, he smiled at her "Jess, I have wonderful news. I told you brother about you and he wants to meet you"

Jess blinked at him "Really...?" he nodded to her "I have something for you" he held out a something wrapped in black paper with a white lace bow "It's a late birthday present"

Jess blinked at him but too it and opened it, Jess gasped has did Dawn. large cut Celtic cloak is looked like it was made lightweight cotton designed for everyday use. It had a large draping hood which. The open front has cord ties for securing, and draping the hood. It was black and had green Celtic designs on it "It was your mothers..."

Jess's mouth gapped open in shock.. she was holding something that belonged to her real mother. Dawn smiled softly "Jess honey put it on" Jess didn't know if she should put she slowly began to put it on. Dumbledore smiled 'she looks so much like lily..."

Putting the hood over her head, she looked at the headmaster "Okay I'm ready..." Dawn smiled at her "Let me know when you get there, you have you phone?" Jess nodded to her "Good"

Dumbledore chuckled "Muggle devises don't work in the wizarding world put I can cast a spell on it so it works with magic?" Jess looked surprised at him but took her phone out of her hand bag and handed it to him. He gently took it in his hand pointed his wand at it and said a spell that made Jess stare at him wide eyed.

Dumbledore smiled 'There all done" he handed her phone back to her. She put it back in her shoulder bag, hugged her mother goodbye and followed Dumbledore out the front door.

"Bye have fun!" Dawn waved to them, it was still early in the morning so no one was outside. Dumbledore held out his hand "hold my hand" Jess was hesitant at first but took his hand. Then she felt like she was pulled felt Dumbledore's arm twist away from her and re-doubled his grip. The next thing she knew everything went black. she was pressed very hard from all directions; she could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around her chest. Her eyeballs were being forced back into her head. Her ear-drums were being pushed deeper into her skull.

Apparating to their dentation, Jess gasped has let go of his hand felt sick to her stomach like she was gonna throw up. Dumbledore frowned "It's alright, harry felt the same way first Apparating" Jess took a deep breath "I don't like this kind of teleporting" Dumbledore laughed "Come this way" Jess looked around she was in an alley way "were are we?" "In London, near the leaky cauldron" Dumbledore was to the street, Jess followed him. She smiled, she was on the United Kingdom I place where she always wanted to go to. Following him, they walked up to a building. It was black, like the windows were painted black. Dumbledore open the door walked in, Jess walked in behind him. She blinked at was she walked into. Chairs were moving on their own off the table, inside the pub, it was dark and shabby, with a bar and a number of tables in the shadows of the corners. In stark contrast to the grubby downstairs of the pub.

Tom stumbled over "AH Professor Dumbledore good morning!" Dumbledore smiled at him "Morning Tom" "The special like always?" Dumbledore shook his head "just taking a student to get her supplies maybe later" Dumbledore said to him, Jess looked at him he was bold and had a large bump on his back. To her he looked like an Igor.

Tom looked at her and smiled "A new student?" Dumbledore nodded "This Jess, jess this Tom the innkeeper on the leaky cauldron" Tom right away reached out and shook her hand "It's very nice to meet you Jess" Jess smiled slightly "Nice to meet you too" letting go of her hand Dumbledore walked her to the back of the pub. It was a brick wall Jess looked confused but took out his wand and tapped some bricks. Her mouth gaped open has the bricks moved to show an alley way. "Welcome to Diagon Ally Ms. Mikcloud" Inside the alley is an assortment of restaurants, shops, and other sights. Jess smiled and felt a warm feeling in her chest. She felt like she belonged here, the streets were just getting bust. There were people walking all around "Come let's go to Gringotts first"

He put his arm over her shoulder and walked her through the ally passing shops that made her stare with amusement and courtesy.

Walking up to a building Jess gaped at it, it was imposing snow-white multistoried marble building. Opening the doors Dumbledore walked her in, it leads into a small entrance hall and another set of doors. Through these doors, also flanked with goblins, is a vast marble hall long counters stretching along its length with doors leading off to the vault passageways with around a hundred goblins sitting at them.

Jess blinked at them "these are goblins?" Dumbledore nodded to her "Yes they are" reaching the front of the hall, at the top desktop there was a goblin there and looked up to see Dumbledore "Ah headmaster, what can I do for you?"

He smiled at the Goldin "You sent me a letter from Lily Potter, she said she has a secret vault for her daughter" the goblin eyes widen but smirked "About time, come this way" the Goldin got up and walked down to their ground. Dumbledore and Jess followed him to some other room. It was nice little office "Please have a seat" they both did, Jess breathed slightly.

The Goblin was looking at her, Jess looked back. The goblin smiled at her "She does look like lily potter. Lily Potter gave interactions to give her a blood test before we take her down to the vault" Dumbledore smiled stroking his bread "Of course"

The goblin took out a piece of paper, Jess was watching him. The paper had some kind of writing on it "This is a blood test potion paper. Only Gringotts have these, please miss give me your index finger" Jess slowly extended her hand pointing her finger out for him. His long fingers gently grabbed her hand hovering her hand over the paper. She felt a prick on her finger making her bet her lip "ow..." the goblin pricked her finger.

They watched has small blood drops dropped on the paper, the writing glowed green. The Goldin smiled "positive, let me get the key" he walked away. Jess pulled her hand back and looked at her finger it was already healing itself which didn't surprise her. She was always a fast at healing, Dumbledore stroked his bread "Do you mind if I borrow that for the minstery?" the Goldin walked back handing Jess the key who took it "I of course would come with you, has head goblin it's my duty too" Dumbledore chuckled "Oh how silly of me, of course. We will be going tomorrow; I already have an appointment for 8am"

Moments later they followed the goblin out of the room to the passageways to the vaults that are stone and dimly lit with flaming torches. They slope down to a track, upon which run little carts controlled by the goblins. There was a free cart "Get on please" Dumbledore was the first one on and extended his hand to Jess who took it and help her on, they both sat down has the goblin step on and began turned on the cart. It was rather quick almost like a child's roller-coaster ride. Passing tunnels and a water fall, the cart slowed down and stopped at a vault area. The goblin out and has Jess and Dumbledore. "Key please miss?" Jess handed him the key. He took it was walked over to the vault door. Jess watched him and the has he opened a small slot with the keyhole. Putting the kept in he turned it and backed away has the door opened.

Jess watched at the door open and gasped. It was a huge pile of gold coins she had ever seen, Dumbledore looked stunned "well Jess you can take how much you want"

Jess's feet slowly moved into the vault walked up to the pile of moment then noticed a dark purple pouch and a note next to it. It had writing on it 'To my daughter' Jess reached over grabbing it and opened it 'take the purple bag, it was mine. There's an endless space charm on it, there's already coins in there for you around 15,000 gold coins in it. Good my dear sweet girl, Love your mother Lily'

Jess smiled and snatched the little purple pouch and walked back to Dumbledore "The pouch was my mothers, there 15,000 gold coins in it already for me" Dumbledore smiled "my she thought of everything hasn't she. One let's go up top and shop for you school supplies"

Finishing up at the bank, Dumbledore took her around the shops to gather up her school stuff and to get her school uniform fitted, Jess had spent roughly around 20 gold coins"

Jess looked at her list "I need a wand" Dumbledore "Ah only one place, Ollivanders" he walked over to the building the shop was described as narrow and shabby with peeling gold letters over the door of the shop read: Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C, stepping inside, Jess looked around, the shop's display consisted of a solitary wand lying on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. The shop was tiny, empty except for a single, spindly chair in the corner. Thousands of narrow boxes containing wands were piled right up to the ceiling of the tiny shop, and the whole place had a thin layer of dust about it.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, just moments later an old man walked out of the room who smiled at Dumbledore "Ah headmaster hello and" he looked at the girl and gasped "You look like..." Dumbledore smiled "It seems she was a secret... Hidden from everyone. She is indeed lily potter's daughter and twin sister of harry"

Ollivander blinked at this "My word, no dought you will be the talk of the wizarding world like a shiny new toy" Jess blushed "you think so..?" Ollivander smiled at her "Know then, Ms...?" Jess smiled softly "Jessica Marie Mikcloud..."

He chuckled at her "I take she was adopted then?" Dumbledore nodded to him "Yeah she was" Just then a box fell out from the back, all three of them looked at the back. Ollivander raised his eyebrow "Mhmm I wonder..." He walked in the back. Jess watched him has he walked back with a black box in hand, "I remember every wand I sold this one will be my favorite memory..." He opened to box, Jess watched has she sees dark green laced satin. He roomed the cloth and relived a wand. Jess's eyes widen the wand was pretty, 10-inch wand it looked hand carved from a solid pine square dowel. The ombré finish is green blending in to black at the tip, with light metallic silver highlights.

"Well my dear go on take it" Ollivander said, Jess gulped and reached her hand out. Her finger touched is slightly has she felt a shock of electricity, not enough to pull her hand back. She picked up and held it has she felt an electric feeling in her hand. She smiled "It feels prefect... I'm I suppose to feel like an electric charge every time?" Ollivander smirked, Dumbledore looked confused "What do you mean?"

"I feel like a shock of electricity is going through my hand" Jess said still staring at the wand in her hand.

Ollivander smirked more "curious! No one has ever been hold that wand, it has a special dragon heartstring. From a very rare and almost extent lightning dragon" Dumbledore gasped "you mean the North Thunder Dragon?" Ollivander nodded with a smirk "It seems this wand is prefect for her headmaster"

Jess smiled at this, she rather likes this wand then it clicked in her head 'Dragons!?' she eyes widen and head snapped up "Dragon? There dragons?" Dumbledore chuckled at her "yes Ms. Mikcloud, like I said before myths of the muggle world of dragons and other creators are real"

Getting her wand, they left Ollivanders "You need a pet to bring with you to school" Jess raised an eyebrow at him "I do have an Egyptian Mau, his name is Anubis" Dumbledore chuckled "alright" Jess smiled at him "thank you sir"

Jess blinked at him then looked down "I'm ready" Dumbledore smiled "come"

It didn't take that long to appear near a muggle neighborhood. Dumbledore sent her stuff to her house back in America. Jess had texted her mother saying that stuff would appear in her room that she had gotten from shopping with the headmaster.

She walked up to a front door of the row of townhouses, Dumbledore right away opened the door walking in. Jess followed him and noticed a warm feeling in the home. Dumbledore smiled the walls were different "It looks like there cleaning up the place, the wallpaper was peeling away now it looks fresh and new too" Jess looked the narrow hallway looked nice, it looked clean the wallpaper looked like it was freshly placed on the walls. The wallpaper was black vintage flora look. The floor was wooden a deep brown color. The stairs were freshly cleaned with new gray carpeting on the steps.

Dumbledore smiled "I wonder who has been fixing up this place it looks amazing, come this way" she guided him to the family room where Mrs. Weasley was the only one in the room, the kids were gone.

"Mrs. Weasley" Dumbledore softly said her name making her turn to him and she smiled "Dumbledore welcome back, how was" she froze has Jess walked from behind him. She gasped "Is that...?" Dumbledore smiled and nodded "Yes, Jess this is Mrs. Weasley. She is Harry's best friend's mother, her son Ron is Harrys best friend" Jess has a small smile and bowed slightly "Hello"

Mrs. Weasley put her hand up to her mouth in shock "She looks so much... Oh merlin..." she walked over and giving her a soft hug "I knew you mother, she was a kind and caring woman, you must be hungry let me wipe up some lunch" she walked away.

Jess blinked at that sudden hug, Dumbledore moved over to the couch and sat down. Jess sat down near him "uhm... that was weird a little" that made Dumbledore laugh.

"She's here?" Jess heard other voice form other room, it was an another woman's voice. She then could hear footsteps, then a woman walked in she was tall, slim, "nice looking", and very pale, with blue eyes, long blonde hair. She had a elegant outfit on.

Dumbledore smiled at her walking in "Narcissa, you're here what a surprise" Narcissa looked over to him and nodded "The minstery has the manor on a lockdown... so me and my family are staying here until we are able to go back to the manor. Most likely we are under protection..." then her eyes shifted over to Jess, Narcissa has a sweet smile on her "Is this her...?" Jess looked at the woman "Yes, Narcissa this is Jessica Marie Mikcloud" Narcissa smiled at her "Its such pleasure to meet you finally. I'm Narcissa Malfoy, I'm Sirius's black's cousin. He is the godfather of your brother harry... I was your mothers best friend secretly though" Jess stood up with a shy smile "It's nice to meet you too"

"Dumbledore did you tell her about the letter her mother sent you in what is says about me?" Narcissa asked him, how blinked "Oh merlin I forgot. Jess in your mother's letter to me she named Narcissa your godmother" Jess eyes widen in shock "Really?" Narcissa smiled and nodded walking over elegantly reaching out holding her jess hand "I know this is shock to you and new to you but I would understand if you don't won't you. I'm sure you have another godmother with your other family...?" Jess shook her head "No I don't have one, I've always wanted one" Narcissa chuckled "well I'm honored to be your godmother"

Dumbledore stroke his bread "Tell me dear did you fixed up the house?" Narcissa nodded to him "Of course this house was such a mess. Sirius didn't want to argue with me since I'll be leaving here for a while I wanted to fix up the house. Kreacher got upset with me"

"I see, well it looks amazing" he chuckled "Where are the children?" he then asked her, Narcissa thought for a moment but smiled "My son is upstairs in his room and the others well they are in the backyard playing a muggle game, shell I fetch them?"

The headmaster chuckled "No need, I will" Jess you can stay here will I go get harry for you" he stood up and left the room.

Leaving the room Dumbledore walked through the kitchen while Mrs. Weasley was making lunch. Reaching the back door that lead out in a tall wooden fence backyard he went outside.

He can hear the kids laughing and seeing them run around kicking a ball. HE watches them, has harry kicked to ball to the other side of yard passing Lupin into the net behind him.

Harry put his arms up "GOAL!" Hermione noticed Dumbledore and tapped Harry's shoulder "Its Dumbledore..." Harry then looked over to the headmaster. Everyone else did also, Lupin walked up to him "Headmaster?" he smiled at everyone and looking right at Harry with twinkle in his eye. Harry breathed heavily, he knew for some reasons he as here. HE feet moved he ran up to him "She's here isn't she?" Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins gasped.

Lupin and Sirius looked nervous, Dumbledore smiled at him "yes, she is with Narcissa in the family room" Harry moved quickly walking in the house. Lupin and Sirius were right behind him. The others were about to move when Dumbledore put up his hand to stop them "Wait, let harry go first"

In the house Harry walked so fast to the family room but stopped near the door way has he heard a girl chuckle "really? That's funny, I would like to know more about her in her school days" 'is that jess...'

"I have so many stories to tell you" that was Narcissa, Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up to see Sirius and Lupin smiled down at him with a nodded Harry smiled back and walked into the family room.

Walking in Harry saw a 16-year-old girl, red hair and light green eyes. She was really pretty, Harry watched her and she looked up at him and her eyes widen. She stood up "Are you..?" Harry nodded with a soft smile "I'm harry.. and you are" Jess smiled back at him "I'm Jess.." Harry didn't waste no time, he moved across the room fast pulling his sister into a hug, she gasped slightly but smiled and hugged him back.

"I've been waiting for this moment since last night..." Harry said to his sister with a sniff, Jess patted his head "Same... I really wanted to meet you too"

Sirius and Lupin walked in and they smiled at the two hugging. Sirius cleared his throat making them break apart, Jess blinked at them. Harry grinned and chuckled "Jess this is Sirius and Lupin, they were our parent's best friends" Jess smiled "It's pleasure to meet you too" they both smiled at her "You look so much like your mother..." Sirius said to her making her flush. Lupin looked stunned by her looks "She does, it's a pleasure to meet you too"

Mrs. Weasley yelled from the kitchen "Lunch is ready, come on in the kitchen everyone!"

Harry smiled and held out his hand, Jess took it and harry walked over her to the kitchen. Walking in the kitchen, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George were already sitting at the table waiting. Harry smiled "Everyone this is my sister, Jess" they looked up at her and their eyes widen. Jess smiled at them shy "Hello"

Hermione got up and walked over "I'm Hermione Granger, one of Harry's best friends" she gave Jess a small hug, Jess hugged back shyly.

Ron stood up "I'm Ron Weasley, the other best of Harry and this is my sister Ginny" he pointed to her who smiled at Jess with a nod "And these two are my brothers, there twins also. Fred and George"

They both stood up "She looks rather" George said

"Pretty, yes" George finished Fred sentence, Jess flushed.

"it's nice to meet you though" Fred and George said at the same time.

Harry pulled Jess over by Ron, Jess in between him and Ron. Hermione end up sitting next to her. Molly flicked her wrist has the plates of food moved on the table. Jess smiled 'I love magic... I can get use to this!' she thought to herself.

Molly made fresh ham and cheese sandwiches with chips, taking a bite of it she smiled has it tasted good. "So tell us about yourself Jess" Harry said with a smile eating a chip.

Everyone seemed to lean in to hear her, Jess wasn't expecting that question "Well.. I don't know.. I'm just a normal teenage girl really" she chuckled softly "like what's your favorite color, favorite food?" Harry asked her, Jess chuckled "well I have three favorite colors, Purple, black and Green. Mostly Green though" that made Narcissa smirk. Ron looked stunned by the word 'green' "my Favorite food well that would be mushroom pot roast"

Harry said "mhmmmm" out loud, has he could taste it already "My uhm mom made it for me for my birthday" Harry blinked at her "Your adopted mother?" Jess nodded with a small smile "Yeah"

"Well anything else about you?" Ron asked taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Well, I love anime" everyone seemed to looked confused but Harry and Hermione. Harry smiled "You like anime? Same, me too"

"Wait what's anime?" Ron asked "It's a muggle thing, Anime is an art form, specifically animation, that includes all genres found in cinema, but it can be mistakenly classified as a genre. In Japanese, the term anime refers to all forms of animation from around the world. In English, anime is more restrictively used to denote a "Japanese-style animated film or television entertainment" or as "a style of animation created in Japan"" Jess explained it.

The weasley's, Sirius, Lupin and Narcissa looked confused on what she said "Anyways, what's your favorite anime?" Harry asked her with a smile "Well I have a lot but my favorite is Black Butler" Harry smirked "That is an amazing anime"

Ron bite his lip "I'm confused!"

Harry and Jess laughed at Ron, Fred and George smirked "Ahh is little Ronny confused?" they teased him, Ron's face turned red.

Ginny smiled "So uhm what's your favorite sport?" Jess blinked at her "well I don't have one... I mean I have taken Marshall arts" Ginny looked confused "What's that?"  
Harry laughed "its hand to hand combat fighting style, what type of Marshall arts did you do?"  
Jess took a bite of her sandwich again and eat the piece then answered "Well I took Jujitsu, Karate and Judo"

Harry smirked again "Amazing maybe one day you can teach me" Jess smiled but flushed "Of course, I would like that"

"Albus, so you got all her school supplies?" Narcissa asked the Dumbledore, who nodded "Yes we did" "Is she staying the night?" Sirius then asked him making everyone turn to the headmaster. Harry smiled "Is she?" Jess blinked at this she isn't now she was staying the night.

"Well her appointment with the Minstery is tomorrow, most likely she would have too if Jess didn't mind?" Dumbledore looked over to Jess who raised her eyebrow at him "Well I don't know I would have to ask my mother... give me a moment..." her shoulder bag was still on her shoulder she reaching in it taking out her IPhone 6. Harry gasped "You have an IPhone?"

"Wait a what?" Rona sked.

"What is that thing?" everyone else seemed not to know what it was, Hermione shook her head "It's a muggle cellphone, its way to contact other people"

Jess typed in her passcode and then called her mother from her contacts, it ranged 4 times then it as answered "Hello?"

"It's me" Jess said "oh my Jess honey how is over there?" Dawn asked "It's wonderful, sorry to call so late you know time difference" Jess said to her, Dawn chuckled "It's alright dear" "Listen mom can I stay the night here? Dumbledore has to take me to this ministry for an appointment because of all this and yeah" it was quiet for a moment but dawn asked her "I don't mind dear but you don't have any change of clothes..."

"I can always go back there and get some..?" Jess said and she heard her mother chuckle "you know I knew you would have to stay the night to I made a bag for you, put some of clothes in there with your soaps and make-up and your women things" Jess flushed "When did you do that?" "When you left, you can have Dumbledore to fetch them for you"

Jess looked at the head master "My mom backed me a bag after we left..." Dumbledore laughed "She already knew, well I can send Dobby my house elf to fetch them" Jess didn't know what a house elf was  
"He said he will send his house elf to fetch the bag" Dawn laughed "Alright, I told Jon on what's been happening, he seemed to not believe it but he will come around" Jess frowned "Oh, he doesn't believe it?" "No my dear"

"Oh well I'll call you later, love you" Jess said to her mother who giggled "I love you too bye have fun" Jess hanged up and put her phone back in her bag. Everyone was looking at her, like they were weirded out "What?" she blinked at them.

Harry laughed "There not use to seeing muggle items" Jess felt awkward know "Oh I'm sorry"

Narcissa smiled "It's alright dear"

Lunch seemed quiet after that, everyone eat in silence. After Lunch Dumbledore sent Dobby to fetch her bag from her mothers. Jess was currently in family room with Harry and his friends, they got to know a little more about her in which music she liked and her life back in the states.

Draco, didn't know she was here. He walked down stairs from being a hermit all day, he could ear laughter. He saw his mother standing in the door way of the family room. She turned her head to him "It's about time you come down, son come here and meet Harry's sister" Draco's eyes widen, he slowly walked over and to the door way and was fulling standing next to her mother looking in the room.

Harry turned his head and sighed "Jess this Malfoy" Jess looked up and saw a rather handsome boy, was a slender boy with sleek white-blond hair, cold grey eyes, a pale complexion and rather sharp, pointed features. He was haughty good looking. "Draco Malfoy, he's Narcissa and Lucius's son" Harry looked at Draco "Malfoy this is Jess, Jessica Marie Mikcloud. My Twin sister"

Draco flushed 'she is rather... Cute' Jess flushed also 'wow talk about good looking...' Jess smiled at him "hello it's nice to meet you" she gave him a sweet shy smile, that smile made his heart thump hard in his chest. Draco nodded back to her "It's nice to meet you too"

* * *

 **Chapter 2 'Minstery and Hogwarts'**

Sitting the family room, it was getting late. Jess and Harry were still up, still getting to know each other.

Harry learned she hates being called Jesse. A Huge DC fan and believed in the paranormal. She rolls played a lot, with the dice. She loves to draw more than anything, where it was to pencil, professional markers to digital art it was her passion. He learned her favorite type of music and bands, to Motionless in white, In this moment, New year's day, Vampires Everywhere, Devil wears Prada, Otep, to the pretty reckless and to techno, trance.

Harry didn't mind that kind of music, he rather liked it. He also found out she does wear glasses but her eyesight is not that bad has his. Jess told him she keeps a pair of glasses in her bag in case she loses her contacts.

"You know you should wear contacts" Jess said with a smile, Harry laughed "I don't have time for contacts" Jess raised her eyebrow at him "Oh, really though. Try them, those glasses are kind of out of date and ugly..." Harry just started at her and then stuck his tongue out at her "Yeah, yeah I will think about it"

Sirius walked in the room with a smile "Alright its getting late, time for bed" they both looked at him "Its late? I didn't even notice... uhm were would she sleep?" Sirius smiled "Narcissa already picked a room for her, she most likely was fixing it up while everyone was down here getting to know Jess, the room is next to yours. Now bed time chop, chop" Sirius claps his hands to make them get up. Jess and Harry sighed at the same time shocking Sirius _'oh god their getting their twin vide thing like Fred and George...'_

Harry and Jess walked passed Sirius both walked up the stairs. Harry pointed out rooms that she needed to know not to go into, and where the bathrooms were. Walking her up to the third floor, he turned to the left where a hallway was. The hallway was freshly fixed. Narcissa fixing up the place was the best thing that happened here.

Harry came near his room and looked at a door next to his "I think this is the room" Jess smiled has harry opened the door for her. Walking in Jess gasped, the room was done her in two of her favorite colors. A dark fade purple with black carpeting.

Harry gasped "Wow amazing, I hope she fixed up my room too"

Jess giggled "I like it, well night harry" Harry hugged "Night Jess, see you in the morning" Jess hugged him back "Yeah see you in the morning" Harry let go of the hug and walked out closing the door.

Alone in the room, jess looked around. The walls were a solid dark fade purple. The room itself was medium large, the bed was a queen size. The frame was gorgeous a Lumiere Rustic Rococo Bed Frame Black. The bedding was a Purple Crushed Velvet. it looked comfortable.

Jess looked and saw her bag near a black dresser. Jess walked over and opened her bag, which was empty. She looked confused "My clothes where are" she paused for a moment then smirked _'Narcissa must have put them in the dresser'_ Looking at the dresser she stood up reaching out and opened the first drawer which there was her clothes in it. She smiled and began to undress and change into white and black checkered girl boxer shorts and a black tank top.

Putting her dirty clothes in her bad, she put her shoulder bag next to her other bag. Jess took out her phone then texted her mother she was about to go to bed. Jess noticed her phone changed to UK's time zone. It was 12am, jess smiled and put her alarm on for 6am.

Then taking out her contact case, Jess started to take out her contacts. After taken them out and placing them in the case she closed it and walked over to the wall turning off the light, her vision is not that bad has her brothers. She can still see somewhat, then she walked over the bed, slipping herself in putting her phone on the nightstand next to the bed. She laid on her side and felt comfortable, she slowly started to fall sleep.

~morning~

 _'Ringtone going off'_

Jess groaned from her sleepy state, turning over reaching her arm out, her hand landed on the phone. She clicks the bottom button and the alarm stopped. Flicking her eyes open, now awake. Leaning on her elbow she looked at the time '6:02am'

She managed to get up with a stretch and a small yawn. She walked over to the dresser taking fresh clean undies and bra. She noticed a dress that her mother put in, she smiled "You put this dress in so I would look nice in the meeting didn't you?"

It was an old dress, it was one of her hell bunny dresses, it was her Chopin Sue Polka dot & Stripe Dress. Jess pulled it out "Alright I will wear this for you today" she placed it on the bed with her undies and bra. She then looked more in the room and saw a door to the left of the room.

She walked up to it opening to the door. She turned the light on and smiled has it was a bathroom. It was a normal sized one, the bathroom was black. All but black. Shower was black glass, the toilet was black and the sink was black. The tile on the floor was black and the titles on the walls were black. She smiled stepping in, she could see her soaps were already in there _'Narcissa..'_

She closed the door with a click, she undressed herself and started her shower. The shower was not that long, like 2 minutes.

When she was done, she stepped out, wrapped a towel around her. She walked up to the sink and brushed her teeth. After that walked out of the bathroom. She walked over to the bed and started to dry herself off, then wrapped her hair in the towel and putting her black undies and bra on and then put her contacts back in.

Then she jumped has there was a knock on the door, she looked at the door "who is it?" "Its Narcissa dear can I come in?" Jess thought for a moment _'she's a woman so it's okay'_ "Okay"

Narcissa opened the door walking, closed the door, and saw Jess standing there in her underwear looking at an outfit on the bed. Narcissa smiled and locked the door so no boys would walk in, she walked over and gasped at the dress before "What a pretty dress" Jess smiled "Thanks" Jess reached for it and slipped it, Narcissa noticed the zipper in the back "Hold still I'll get the zipper" Jess stayed still has her godmother zipped her up. Jess fixed her top area, she hates her boobs. She turned around to face Narcissa.

Who smiled at her "You look lovely, beautiful" Jess flushed "my mother packed this for me, for the meeting I wish she would have packed some shoes" Narcissa blinked "Oh I put them under the dresser" Narcissa walked over to it and reaching down lifting up a pair of black flux flats with a little bow on them. Jess smiled "I didn't notice them" Narcissa walk over to her handing them to her where jess just placed them on the bed "I need finish up first, make up, hair and lotion my feet and hands"

Narcissa chuckled "Can I help with the hair?" Jess blinked "Sure" Jess walked over to the bathroom again, her makeup case was under the sink has Narcissa told her. Getting her makeup out she first started her make-up, Narcissa watched her has she did perfectly.

After Jess was done she washed her hands, put her makeup away, and took the towel off her hair.

Where Narcissa right away had a brush in her hand a started to do Jess's hair. Jess noticed Narcissa was using her wand to dry her hair. Jess was curious and asked to teach her that spell. Narcissa chuckled and said would be delighted too.

All done Jess looked at the hairstyle Narcissa just gave her, she gasped and smiled "It's amazing..." her hair was to the left side of her it was well done. The Style was long and curly. It parted in the front and was pushed up to make her hair have more body. The curls flowed down her side in a braid like fashion.

She smiled at this, Narcissa flushed a with a smile "My you looked beautiful, your mother would be turning in her grave in how beautiful you are" Jess reached in her make up case and grabbed her fragrance spray 'Dragons Lair' she got at hot topic and slightly sprayed her neck then on her wrist.

A knock at her door made jess turn her head "Jess its harry, Dumbledore is here" Jess walked out of the bathroom "Alright give me a minute" walking to the bed she slipped her flats on and grabbed her shoulder bag putting her phone it.

She walked up the door opening it, Harry was standing against the wall from the other side, he saw her and his eyes widen "You look..." Narcissa appeared behind her finishing Harry's words "Beautiful" Jess flushed, Harry smiled "Come on there all waiting downstairs" Jess smiled and they a walked downstairs to the family room.

Reaching the family room, they walked in making eyes widen. "Blood hell... you look amazing" Ron said with a blush across his face, even Hermione blushed "She sure does"

"My word, you even take a ginger to a good name" Fred said

"Yeah Fred, to bad I we won't be going to Hogwarts this year" George smirked, Jess flushed, Harry crossed his arms "Aright stop staring at her like that" he knew that look, he wasn't stupid.

Fed and George smirked at him "Protecting her already?" "How noble of you harry" Harry glared "shut up you two" Sirius and Lupin smiled "Well then Dumbledore, I think everyone is ready. I would have to stay, I'm still wanted man" Jess's eyes widen "You are a wanted man?" everyone chuckled "He's innocent, you will find out I think today when Dumbledore plays the letter for the Ministry"

Narcissa smiled "We will meet up with my husband, he would like to meet you oh where is Draco?" "He's in the kitchen Mrs. Malfoy" Ginny said with an annoyed look.

Narcissa chuckled "Draco, Dear it's time to leave!" she raised her voice, Dumbledore stood up "Alright then, we have to use the floo, So Mrs. Malfoy and Draco can go first. Then me, Jess and Harry, then the Weasley's" Dumbledore said has Draco walked in and blushed has he saw Jess.

Jess looked confused "What's the floo?" everyone chuckled at her "I will show you dear, come Draco" Narcissa pulled him over to the fireplace which had a large opening, for someone to stand in. Narcissa grabbed the floo power and holding her sons hand.

She tossed the power down in the ground "Ministry: The Atrium" Green flames in gulf them. Jess gasped has they disappeared. Jess was stunned "Wow that was kool!" they smiled her reaction.

Dumbledore walked over has Harry guided Jess over "Alright hold hands tightly" Dumbledore held Harry's hand and Harry held Jess's hand. She took a deep breath and let it out has Dumbledore toss the floo power on the ground and said _Ministry: The Atrium_.

She can see the green flames in gulf her and the next thing she knew she appeared in other place.

They stepped out, Jess was still holding Harry's hand. Dumbledore smiled "Welcome the ministry of magic, is the Atrium also known at the lobby" Jess looked stunned, has she walked with them, Mrs. Malfoy and Draco were waiting by a golden statue has colored papers flew passed. The Atrium is a very long hall with a highly polished dark wood floor. The ceiling is peacock blue and is filled with golden symbols that keep moving like a notice board. The walls on each side are covered in gilded fireplaces. The left-hand side ones serving for arrivals and the right-hand side ones for departures.

Halfway down the Atrium lays a statue, the Fountain of Magical Brethren. On the far end of the hall one can find the Security Desk, the Ministry Munchies café and a set of double golden gates leading to the at least twenty access lifts.

Narcissa smiled "my husband is waiting for us outside the court room, he just sent me a letter saying he had talked to Fudge. He is looking forward to this" Jess looked nervous, Weasley's then appeared. The adults gathered everyone up and they moved fast to the courtrooms. Taking different elevators, Jess stood in between Harry and Draco.

The elevator moved down, it felt like down one, level 9. They got out and walked to a flight of steps leading down from Level Nine. The corridors here have rough stone walls and torches in brackets. The doors leading to the courtrooms proper are heavy and made of wood, with large iron bolts and keyholes. Which would make it on level 10, the doors open and they all walked out has the Weasley's and Lupin meet up with them.

Narcissa sees her husband and walked over to him "Dear" Lucius turned to his wife's voice and his eyes widen has he saw a red haired girl walk up them. Him and Narcissa hugged and he kissed her cheek. Dumbledore smiled "Mr. Malfoy" Lucius straighten up and nodded to him "Headmaster, Potter, Weasley's and ah yes Lupin and this must be Jessica?" Jess nodded shyly "Hello Sir" Lucius had a small grin on his face "by all that is merlin, you do look like her. It is nice to meet you. I'm Lucius Malfoy" he held out his hand. Jess shook it with a small smile "It's nice to meet you too"

Lucius straighten up more "They are ready for you, you are just in time" Dumbledore smiled "marvelous, come let's all get our sets, ah! The head goblin is here with the blood test sheet" the goblin walked in with couple more goblins, he nodded to everyone "I'm here to help. I have brought papers and the blood potion test paper"

They all walked in, Jess noticed the walls were made of dark stone, dimly lit by torches, with serried rows of benches, rising in levels all around the room, all positioned so that they had a clear view of a chair on the center of the room. There were already full of authority figures, Dumbledore told harry to bring up with him on the bleachers. Harry nodded to him and guided jess over to the bleaches seating down. Weasley, Malfoys and Lupin all sat close together.

Has Dumbledore walked forward, Fudge banged his gavel on the desk "Okay we have come to order here, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. You have come to us in an errant matter involving the potter family?" the other authors seem to whisper among themselves "Yes, I have revived a letter with paid interactions from Lilly Potter on July 31, of this year from Gringotts. It seems, Harry Potter was not the only one born" eyes widen has he said that "Uhm what do you mean headmaster?" an author asked him.

"Twins, not just harry was born that night but a girl also. Harry's twin sister" gasped felled the room, Fudge cleared his throat making them be quirt "Do you have this letter with you?" Dumbledore nodded "Yes it is a holler, I can reply it three times. I already played it twice to harry" Dumbledore said reaching in his pocket and pulling out the letter. Fudged nodded "Very well play the letter please"

Dumbledore flicked his wand and the message that lily felt for Dumbledore played again.

 _"Okay where to begin, Alright, Albus... I know if this gets to you then that means I have passed on and the letter goblins will go on with my interactions for delivery if I ever die. I'm sorry to took so long to give this to you but I had all the reason too. James and me had a visit from Sybil and she had other prophecy, we convinced her to keep it quiet until well know I guess. It somewhat shocked me we were just was talking in all of sudden she was having visions. She said two not but one would destroy the dark lord... when It happens, we were told we were only having one baby but she was a surprise that was hidden within my magic"_

The authors whispered to each other from hearing to this.

 _"Not just Harry was born that night his twin sister was, I was afraid it would come true of what Sybil said to us. It was coming true before my eyes. Harry is a twin, me and James talked it over and thought it would be best to give her to a family that carefully watch over her. It took all my magical energy that night to seal her magical aura until she turned 16... I have also given her adopted mother a letter when my daughter turns 16, she will get it. Headmasters please forgive me but I need to make sure, when the dark lord eventually came for my family and me not both of my babies would be gone. I want you to play this for the Minstery too, I have a feeling that Peter is up to no good I can feel it in my bones... I've tried to tell James but he doesn't wanna believe his good close friend would do such a thing. If Sirius and Lupin are listening... please forgive me...? And for Snape... My dear good old best friend, the first friend I made finding out what I'm, I name you her godfather and Narcissa her god mother, yes I know she is married to a Malfoy, believe it or not me and her became good friends during our years at Hogwarts but kept it a secret. Watch over her when the time comes and to Harry, my dear child. Please forgive me also, I love you with all my heart your father and me. Please protect your sister with your life. Goodbye I love you all"_

With that the letter fell has Dumbledore caught it, the authors seemed taken away by this. Fudge took a deep breath "You have any more prove?"

Harry bite his lip in angry, it is as if Fudge did not believe this.

Dumbledore stroked his bread "Why yes, the next day I took Mrs. Mikcloud, Harry's twin sister to Gringotts. There was another letter stating that she indeed had a private secret vault for her daughter. The head goblin of Gringotts did a blood potion test, the paper kind on available at Gringotts. The head elf tested it on her, it came out positive"

Their eyes seemed to almost pop out of there sockets "Bring the head goblin up over by you" The head goblin walked over with the other goblins "Sir Fudge I have papers and the blood test" Fudge motion an author to grab them. One did and walked down to collect the papers. He walked back to Fudge handing them to him and Fudge sat there reading it all.

There was a long pause but then he closed the folders up "Very well, is she here?"

Dumbledore nodded and looked over to the bleaches "Jess come here" Jess was kind of nervous but felt harry whispered in he ear "It's okay, go on I'll be right here" Jess smiled softly and stood up. She felt eyes on her has she walked over to Dumbledore.

Fudged blinked at her, and smiled "State your name young lady"

Jess looked up at him "Jessica Marie Mikcloud"

Fudged started back "You were adopted I take it, did you know?"

"No sir I didn't know until this year on my 16th birthday... this is all new to me..."

The authors whispered among themselves once more, Fudge put his fingers together "I see, I take it she will be going into Hogwarts?" Dumbledore nodded "She is already all sit for this year"

"I see, young Lady, were have you been living?" Fudge asked her

"In America, with my adopted family. They are muggles has you call none magic folk" Jess watched shocked faces and few faces that looked disgusted by what she said.

"Your Biological mother named, Narcissa Malfoy has your godmother. Would like that to make it official?"

Jess nodded to him "Yes sir"

"And One of Servers Snape? Have you meet him yet? I noticed he is not here..." Fudge said to her and Dumbledore.

"She hasn't met him yet" Dumbledore said, Jess took a deep breath and let it out "If my mother named him my godfather I do not mind"

Ron grunted by her answer but only to get an elbow in his gut. He hissed and looked who it was it was Hermione, he frowned.

"Very well, I name both Servers Snape and Narcissa Malfoy you Godparents" he banged his gravel down on the table.

"Do you wish to have you last name changed?" Fudged asked her, Jess frowned. She looked back at Harry who then stood up "Sir, I don't mind if she doesn't have the same last name has me. She is who she is, Jessica Marie Mikcloud"

Some authors seemed to not like his answer, Jess smiled at him and mouthed thank you to him. She looked back at Fudge who was thinking. Some authors stood up "I think she should change her last name to Potter, I mean she is a potter. We have two Potters now"

Harry glared "I do not wish to force her to change who she is" he snapped at that author, Fudge banged on the table "Enough! I agree with Harry Potter, it's her chose. My dear what do you choose"

"My given name, Jessica Marie Mikcloud" Jess said looking at them, Fudge smirked and banged on the table again "Very well"

Fudge chuckled softly "Do you wish to still stay with that family?" Right away Jess nodded "Of course, there only family I knew until know"

"I see, well that includes this. Jessica Marie Mikcloud is Harry Potters Twin sister and daughter of Lily and James potter! Enjoy your year at Hogwarts my dear" Fudge banged his gravel down to end this meeting.

Jess smiled and walked back to Harry, Dumbledore stood there "Fudge about what lily said about Peter Pettigrew"

The authors seem glare at him "He is dead"

"Yeah he is dead"

Fudge banged his gravel "There is no proof that he is alive and no proof of Sirius's black innocence" Harry then stood up "Yes there is, I have a memory regulation of that the night we found out it was peter who betrayed my parents"

The Authors gasped and the fudge started at him "My boy, are you sure about this?" Harry nodded "If he comes to you will you give him a fare trail?"

They seemed to be taken back by this, Fudge sighed "Very well, I will take in what lily said in her holler. Tomorrow, if he shows up I will give him a far trail"

After all, that they all arrived back at home of the blacks, Jess went back upstairs to get out of the dress she was hearing. Harry sat in the kitchen has Mrs. Weasley started to cook some lunch, The Malfoys seemed to join him in the kitchen with Lupin and Sirius. Lupin had told Sirius about his trail on his innocence, which shocked him and he was excited.

Dumbledore walked in with the Daily Prophet and handed it to Harry, Harry blinked by looked at the front page, it was a pic of him and Jess walked out of the courtroom side by side.

He saw the title on it.

 _'Lost Sister found!'_

 _'Harry Potter was at the ministry of magic today with Dumbledore, the Weasley's and the Malfoys for a court meeting on a matter that shocked everyone in there. Apparently, Lilly Potter, wife of James Potter and mother of Harry Potter hid the fact that Harry was a twin and gave her up for adoption. This past July 31, both turned 16. That is when she found out about harry and everything about the wizarding world. Sources tell me that Harry's sister will indeed attend Hogwarts with her brother, Harry Potter. What house would she be sorted into? Gryffindor like Harry? Sources told me of Servers Snape and Narcissa Malfoy was named her godparents under Lily's wishes. Harry's sister accepted, other sources tell me that in changing her last name was brought up, Harry Potter did indeed state that he will not force his sister to change who she is. However, I think her name is prefect, her name is Jessica Marie Mikcloud – Rita Skeeter'_

Harry sighed "at least it's nothing horrible like she always writes, question Dumbledore" the headmaster looked at harry "About the years she has missed?" Dumbledore was taken away by this question. Narcissa was also curios "Yes Albus, I wanna now also. She is gonna be put in 6th year, she's will be skipping a lot of stuff from first year to 6th year"

Lucius looked amused to know his answer "Yes, please do tell us" Draco remain quite has Dumbledore thought about it. Sirius took a sip of his tea, Lupin stared at Dumbledore who stroked his bread thinking with his eyes closed then he opened them "A downloading spell" they all looked confused at what he said, Dumbledore smirked "It's a spell used on students to learn fast when a foreign student is brought up to our school which is rare. This spell has not been performed for years. Using it on her would make sense, she will have all the knowledge for the years she missed"

"Wait what?" Sirius asked him "What do you mean? There's a spell like that...?"

Lucius, thought for a moment but closed his eyes "Transfer magic, an ancient lost art, it's passed down from headmaster to headmaster from the founders of Hogwarts. I agree with Albus, it's the only way"

Just then Jess walked in with wearing shorts with distressed accents, cut-off trim and a purple & black tie dye wash and a Black racer back tank top from Paper Towns with quote design that reads "While You May Be the Center of Your Own Universe, There Are Billions Of Galaxies Out There".

Her hair was down no longer in hairstyle Narcissa did. It was long, slightly passed her boobs, it was wavy slightly. She still had the same flats on, she smiled at everyone "Hey" Harry smiled "hey, nice outfit" he laughed Jess flushed and laughed at him "Thanks" Draco had a small pink flush on his face when Jess walked in the room, biting his lip he looked away putting up all his masks.

Narcissa saw that flush on her sons face and smirked.

Dumbledore stood up "Jess, I'm gonna be doing a spell on you, Transfer magic, an ancient lost art, its passed down from headmaster to headmaster from the founders of Hogwarts. Like downloading stuff, you missed throughout the years at Hogwarts" Jess blinked at him "Oh like what stuff? Like spells and history or something?"

They nodded to her "Basic stuff you would have learned, don't worry it would be good. I think we should start after lunch, shouldn't do it with an empty stomach" Mrs. Weasley seemed to not liking this "I don't like this, the spell is old and haven't been used for decades..."

"Mrs. Weasley, it's perfectly safe. It was used before, it will be fine" Dumbledore said to her, she glared but went back cooking.

Jess closed her eyes and looked at everyone, they seemed to look at her but Draco "I'll do it" Harry smirked at her "good" Hermione walked in "I agree" Harry jumped "Hermione you heard everything?" She nodded to him crossing her arms "I'm not stupid Harry, I knew the Headmaster would use that spell on her"

Jess chuckled and sat in between Narcissa and Draco, Draco jump from her sitting next to him. Hermione sat next to harry. Has she sat down, Ron, Ginny and the twins walked in, they sat down chatting about the joke shop.

Jess was confused on this, she asked what the joke shop was, Fred and George smirked at her and told her that they own a shop for pranks. Jess chuckled at them and said she would like to see it.

"You know Harry, I think you change your glasses or get contacts," Ron said to him, that made him laugh "Jess said the same thing to me" Jess giggled. Mrs. Weasley finished making lunch, fish and chips, she passed the food around the table.

After Lunch it was around 2pm, everyone was in a huge room without furnisher but one stool in the middle of the room. Dumbledore had finished making the magic circle in the middle of the room where to stool was stand at. Everyone leaned against the walls. Dumbledore smiled "Alright Jess come and sit on the stool"

She was hesitant, she did not know about this now. Thinking about it _'is this even good...?'_ she felt Harry's hand on her "It's okay Jess" Jess nodded to him and walked over to the stool. She sat on it has Dumbledore stood behind her "Alright everyone, do not enter the magic circle, you will ruin the transfer" they nodded to him.

"Okay, hold still" he said to her has he placed his fingers on her temples, they started to glow has the magical ring started to glow gold.

Jess felt a slight perisher in her head and gasped from this, she could see figures, words, spells, knowledge that the headmaster is putting in her head. She eyes went fade and her arms floated to the sides, her head snapped up like she was looking at the ceiling and her red hair started to float from the magic aura around her, her mouth slightly gasped open. Dumbledore back away in time has these floating loading images area above her head. Every time something was done downloading it made a ding noise.

Everyone watched in amusement on this happening "wicked..." Ron whispered to himself.

Couple minutes later, the last loading image finished and the magic ring dimed back down to normal and Jess's eyes turned back to normal. Her hair was no longer floating around her, her eyes closed and she looked like she was about to fall forward or backward. Harry acted quickly and rushed over to her and caught her has she did fell forward. Harry could tell her has passed out. He smiled "She passed out" Narcissa walked over "Let's take her to her room" Harry nodded and carried her bridal style following Narcissa out of the room.

Couple of hours have passed and she was still out, Dumbledore seemed to convinced Harry to let him take her back and they he will see her on the day when they aboard the train.

Bringing Jess home that night, shock dawn. She was passed out in the headmaster's arms, she gave him a conceived mothers glared, he explained on what happen. She seemed to expect for now, she helped him bring her back up to her room.

After that, Dumbledore said to give Jess a message when she has to come back that Lupin will pick her up to take her to Kings cross where Harry will be waiting for her around the morning at 8am taking a wizarding train to Hogwarts.

The Next day at Ministry, Harry, Lupin and Lucius were sitting in the bleachers has Sirius was in shackles on the chair. Harry did not like that but it was the rule. Sitting there Sirius watched them whispering to each other, Fudge bagged his gravel on the table "Alright we are here for the far trail of Sirius Black, Mr. Black you were given Veritaserum on your arrival. Now then State your name?"

Sirius didn't even fight it he let it out "Sirius Black'

"Did you sell out the potters that night they were murdered by the dark lord?" Fudge wanted to get straight to the point and end this.

"No, Peter Pettigrew did" Sirius answered him, making the authors gasp at this.

"Is peter Pettigrew still alive?" Fudge asked him, Sirius nodded "Yes he is, he disguised himself has rat for forty years and hid in the Weasley family. They had no idea, on Harry's fourth year we managed to captor him but it failed that night when I had to protect the kids when moony forgot to take his potion and ..." He bites his lip "Transformed..."

Authors eyes widen and looked at Lupin who frowned, Fudge breathed softly "Very well thank you Sirius Black. I'm sorry that you were wrongfully conflicted on the murders of your friends. I personally apologize to you, you are hereby release on all charges!" he banged on his table "You are a free man"

A whole month has passed, Jess had to explain to her friends that she would be going to a boarding school in the UK, somewhere in Scotland and will keep in touch, on the weekend she would do a video chat with them. In the mother she had receive a gift from Narcissa and Harry. Both bought them for her, has she send in one of her letters that she wished she had more trucks for her stuff.

Three wardrobe trunks, which socked her at first but accepted it, they were birthday gifts. The wardrobes were a black color and the inside was silver like.

On the last day, she decided to choose to bring one cat with her, she was going to bring her Egyptian Mau since her black was far too old to travel and Anubis was only 2 years old. He was a gorgeous sliver color, Jess had a hard time conniving her mother in letting her take him, but Dawn let her.

Her 'brother' Jon, was finally talking to her and was curious in on that she was a witch. He was ordered to keep this from secret to anyone even their father. Jess didn't even tell Ciccy and Sarah which were her close childhood friends, she hated to keep this a secret from them.

The day came, Jess was already backed. Her new trucks were full over her clothes, shoes and personal items. She has a separate bag, her a flux duffel bag with her school uniform in it.

She seemed to wear the same outfit on but different shirt, it was just a plain solid black racer tank top she had the day she was brought back from Sirius.

Her trucks were all by the front door, Jess sat in the Livingroom waiting for Lupin. Her mother stayed up with her, it was around 3am. Jess had slept in early to be up at this time.

There was a knock at the door and Jess right away stop up and jogged to the front door opening it, it was Lupin. He smiled "Ready?" Jess smiled "Yeah" He walked in and greeted her mother "Harry is at kings cross waiting for you, your trunks I will shrink for you and un shrink them on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters" Jess nodded to him and watched him shrink the trunks. Dawn got use to this already, she handed Jess Anubis in the cat carrier and hugged her goodbye and to call her text her once she is on the train.

Jess smiled at her mother and hugged her back "Alright I will, bye I love you" "Love you too sweet have fun" Jess walked out of the house with Lupin, Lupin looked at the cat carrier "let me put your cat to sleep so this doesn't freak him out" Jess blinked at him "Okay" He casted a sleeping spell on Anubis who right away fell asleep.

Lupin held out his hand "hold my hand and don't let go of your cat carrier" Jess nodded and held his hand Lupin then apparated with her and cat.

Jess never getting used to it, they reached their designations. Lupin checked the cat, it was still alive 'thank god, it was unharmed' Lupin looked around and said "we are a block away, this way" Jess nodded and followed him.

They reached Kings cross, it was a busy day. Walking in, Lupin handed her a ticket "That's your ticket, do not lose it oh there's harry" Jess took the ticket and smiled at Harry who jogged up to her with a smile "Hey Sis" Jess smirked at him, he had new glasses on, way better than his old ugly ones. They were almost like a emo style and they were black too "Hey bro, nice glasses" Harry smirked and looked down "Aww is this your cat?" Jess smiled at him "Yeah his name is Anubis"

"Wow such amazing name, what bread is he?" Harry looked at her "An Egyptian Mau"

Lupin smirked "Well let's get going come this way" they both chuckled and followed him. Jess noticed they reached only platform 9 and 10.

Lupin looked at her "Alright to get to there you have to walk straight through the brick wall" Jess's eyes widen "Wait what?" Harry laughed "come on let's go together" he put his arm around her shoulder and pushed her towards the brick wall with him making her gasp, she closed her eyes and then opened them "here we are, Platform nine and three quarters" Jess gasped and had a shocking look on his face.

The platform was swarmed with students and their parents. Lupin appeared behind them and had grabbed a cart. He unshrinks each of Jess's trunks placing them on the cart, He walked them over to the train.

Jess was amazed and was smiling the whole time. Reaching the train, she felt eyes on her. She quickly looked at some adults and students were staring at her.

She ignored it and hopped on the train with her brother. Lupin put the cart next to the bagger and looked at them "have fun, see you at Hogwarts" They smiled at him and waved goodbye, Harry dragged Jess along to find a compartment, finding one where Ron and Hermione were already in. Harry smiled "Hey guys" Ron smirked "Heya harry and Jess" Jess walked in with a smiled "Hey Ron and Hermione" Harry and Jess sat across from them, Jess put her cat carrier next to her, Hermione had her cat on her lap.

"So uhm how are you feeling after getting all those spells in your head?" Ron asked, Hermione hit his arm "Not just spells, knowledge on some of subjects we learned since first year Ron"

Jess chuckled "I'm fine, it's like I've known all this time, weird really"

Ron smirked at her "So what house do you think she will be in? I bet it will be Gryffindor"

"The hat will pick whatever house it chooses" Harry said him while he leaned his head on the window.

"Well I hope its Gryffindor, you don't want to be stuck in Slytherin. Bad house" Hermione smacked his arm hard "OW!"

"Ronald! Stop that! Slytherin isn't a bad house" Hermione snapped at him, Jess looked confused "Okay uhm explain..."

Hermione smiled "Hogwarts students are divided into four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Me, Harry and Ron are in Gryffindor"

"Yeah and Malfoy is in Slytherin" Ron said and looked away when Hermione glared at him and then looked back jess with a smile "you are sorted by a magical hat" Jess blinked at this "Oh I see"

Harry sighed "No matter what house you are sorted in I wouldn't care, if you are sorted in Slytherin then Slytherin has gained an amazing witch. I don't think our parents would have cared either and would have been proud of you either way" Jess flushed and smiled "You think so?" Harry nodded to her, then the train's whistle brew and it started to move "Well on to Hogwarts, we will reach Hogwarts by dark"

Hours have passed and seems everyone in Gryffindor came to meet Jess, after a while Harry shooed everyone away has he sensed Jess was feeling uncomfortable. The trolley came around and Harry got chocolate frogs for everyone in the compartment. Jess tried her first chocolate frog and she loved them.

Then the sound of the compartment made their heads turned has it relived Draco Malfoy. Ron sneered at him "What are you doing here you snake?!" Jess's gasped at him.

Draco glared at him then walked in closing the door "I came here to talk to Potter" he then looked at him Harry sighed and raised his eyebrow at him "What do you want Malfoy?"

"The slytherin's are supporting the light side, some aren't like Crab and Goyle" Harry nodded to him "Very well"

Ron glared "Alright you talked to him leave already slimy slytherin" Harry stood up fast making everyone gulp. Harry was glaring at his best friend "Stop doing that! Stop making slytherin like a bad house in front of my sister! DRACO!" Draco eyes widen has Harry used his first name "Tell Jess that your house isn't bad!"

Draco blinked and sighed and then looked at Jess who looking him, he walked in more sitting next to her "Slytherin is just a house, if you get sorted in there then you get sorted in. It's not a bad house" he smiled at her, this made Harry, Ron and Hermione gape at him. He smiled, he did real smile at her.

Jess flushed "Okay, thank you" Draco smirked "If you get sorted in Slytherin" he got up walked to the door "The house would gain wonderful witch" with that he felt the compartment.

Hermione was the first to speak "Is it me or did Draco Malfoy just hit on your sister?" Jess snapped her head up to her "He did?" Ron looked like it was the end of the world, Harry shook his head didn't want to believe that Malfoy was hitting on his sister and then he held his head, his scar was burning.

Jess saw him holding his head and shaking biting his lip, Ron and Hermione looked concerned "It is him Harry?" Ron asked, Harry nodded, Jess looked confused "Who?"

Hermione frowned "The dark lord..." she explains to her about it all and who this dark lord was, no one really told her yet.

Jess did not like this one bit, she frowned and looked at her brother has his hand dropped down. Ron gulped "What did you see?"

Harry frowned looking away but reached out and held Jess's hand, she could feel him shaking.

"He knows now about Jess, he isn't too happy, most likely he wants her dead now" Jess bit her lip and shook herself and remembered the vision a creepy looking snake guy a month ago "I think I've seen him in a vision the night Dumbledore came for the first time"

The three of them looked at her with a shocked voice "He reeked of evil, it like leaked off him like smoke... I could hardly breathe" Harry _frowned 'she did see him'_

"That's him..." Harry said to his sister "Don't worry I will protect you, Ron and Hermione will, Malfoy will too and you have the whole house Gryffindor"

Hours later, the time came has they were near Hogwarts. Hermione and Jess left to go change into their uniform, joining Ginny and the other girls. Reaching the Hogsmeat station, Jess and Hermione meet up with Harry and Ron outside of the station. The students stared at her and whispering, she was like the new gasp and it made her nerves.

There was a carriage that Harry held for them, stepping on Harry helped his sister get on. Hermione and Ron get on after them, then to their surprise Draco got on with Blaise.

Ron Groaned has the carriage started to move, Blaise was smirked at Jess "so this is the famous twin sister of harry potter" Jess flushed and nodded "Hello" "Merlin's bread you are very beautiful" that made Ron gag, Hermione sighed. Draco glared at him, Harry bite his lip. Jess flushed more "Oh thank you"

Draco glared more "Would you stop that, your freaking her out" Blaise laughed "Oh Draco are you jealous?" Draco blushed and then sneered at Blaise "NO! shut up before I curse you" Harry turned his head and sneered their way. Blaise was still eyeing up his sister, Harry was fast and pulled out his wand pointing it at Blaise who gasped at him, Jess gaped "Harry what are you doing?!"

Ron smirked "Yeah curse him harry!" Hermione sighed "Boys.." Draco held back that Malfoy smirk.

"Stop eyeing up my sister Blaise or I will give you a curse that knock you back into the ice age" he said with a deep voice that made Blaise shiver, Blaise nodded "Alright.. Sorry Potter keep your knickers in on" Harry put his hand down and then he got wacked in the arm by Jess "Ow..." "What the hell is wrong with you?" Jess snapped at him.

Harry frowned "He was bloody pissing me off, he eyeing you like he you a piece of ass" that made Draco laugh, that made Ron and harry glare at him "I can defend myself Brother... you know I can"

Harry sighed "I know I'm sorry"

They reached the castle and Jess gasped at it, it was magnificent she felt like she was in a fairy tale. Walking through the doors, Students were putting their spar bags on the ground near some house elves. Jess had to leave her cat there, she didn't like but she had too.

Then the group were stopped by Snape.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger and..."Snape eyes widen "Ms. Mikcloud... I'm Professor Snape.. Dumbledore told me to tell you, you can sit with your brother until the sorting" then he strolled away.

Jess blinked "Who was he?" Ron was the first to answer "Professor Snape, potions teacher and head of slytherin..." Jess looked shocked. "Oh... so he's the one that mother named my godfather?" Harry smiled "yeah... Come to the great hall!"

The Hogwarts Entrance Hall had wide marble staircase, opposite side the oak doors. Double doors to the right lead into the Great Hall. Jess was stunned and amazed by the castle, entering the great hall. Jess noticed it was large and huge, it had four long table. She can see students already sitting at the tables. Harry guided her to the Gryffindor table. Harry pointed next to time "Slytherin" Jess looked at see's Draco and Blaise sitting down and some slytherin's staring at her. "Behind them is Ravenclaw's and to our right is Hufflepuff"

"I see" She then looked up and gasped at the ceiling, Hermione smirked "it's bewitched to look like the night sky" Jess smiled "I've read about it in the Hogwarts: A History book, Dumbledore gave it to me. I've been reading it since the night he gave it to me... amazing book really" Harry chuckled and sat down, Jess sat down next to him.

An half an hour later, all the students seem to be sitting at their tables, Jess looked has the front door to the halls of the doors opened. A woman came walking in, looking like a witch from a storybook with young children walking behind her. Jess noticed they were 11.

"That's Professor McGonnell she's the head of Gryffindor" Harry whispered to Jess who nodded to him.

McGonnell cleared her throats "When I call you name you will come up here and I will place this hat on your head and it will sort you into a house"

She called off the new students, Gryffindor got 9 new members, Hufflebuff got 3, Ravenclaw got 5, and slytherin got 8"

She stood up there "Alright, Ms. Mikcloud please come up here so we can sort you also" Jess stood up and Harry gave her thumps up. She could feel eyes on her has she walked up there and whispers.

Jess walked up to her who smiled sweetly at her "sit on the stool" Jess nodded to her and sat down, McGonnell placed the hat on Jess's head. The hat was silent for a moment "Ahh..." it softly said, Jess tensed up "Don't be nervous my dear, gifted witch you are. Hidden within a secret, I heard so much about you" the hat chuckled "What house to put you in mhmm" "Just pick one, I don't care which house" Jess whispered to it, the hat laughed out loud which made some jump from the surprised laugh of the hat "are you sure? Wouldn't you rather be with your brother in Gryffindor? You know I almost sorted him slytherin but he asked me not to. I believe it was that Ron Weasley's fault"

Jess sighed, "I don't care really just hurry up" Hat seemed to smirk at her "Since you said I can put you an any house better be, SLYTHERIN!"


	2. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait xP! but Chapter 3 is finally done and here! i hope you all love it :)** **Chapter 3 'injured'**

 _'SLYTHERIN'_

The whole hall was dead quiet, Harry had a smile on his face.

Jess felt the hat being removed from her head, she got up and walked down between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The Slytherin's seemed to be baffled by that hat placing her into their house.

Reaching near her brother, harry stood up with a smile "for some reason I knew you would be put in slytherin" Jess just shrugged "It's just a house"

"You gonna sit with your house or are you gonna sit with me?" Harry asked chuckling. The whole hall seems to be listening to them, leaning in more to listen. No one knew what say, all were dead quiet.

Jess looked over to her house, who were all still baffled.

Harry chuckled "Malfoy" Malfoy seem too looked up at Harry "Potter?" "Watch over my sister in Slytherin"

That made the whole hall gasp at what harry just said to Draco Malfoy.

Draco sneered at him "whatever Potter" Harry chuckled then he looked at Jess who still is staring at her house.

"You going to sit with me or your house?" that made her turn to him "Oh I guess I'll sit with my house" Harry nodded to her and sat back down at his house table. Jess step towards the table, next to Draco. He looked at Pansy who was sitting next to him with a glare at Jess "Move down one Pansy" Pansy gapped at him "What?! Why?!" she whined at him, Draco sneered at her making slytherin's gulp "I said move the hell down one now" he said with a deadly tone which made Pansy frown and moved down one.

Draco looked at Jess who was just standing there, Draco smirked and patted next to him. Jess sighed and stepped over to her houses table. She sat next to Draco who just watched her with a raised eyebrow.

The slytherin's seem to watch her also has the Gryffindor's were looking considered in that Harry let his sister sit by the Slytherin's.

Shamus bites his lip "Uhm harry?" Harry looked over to him "yeah?" "Aren't you a little worried that your sister is sitting with the snakes?"

Some Gryffindor's nodded to what shamus said, Harry looked away with annoyed look "She is fine, that is her house after all"

"But why did you tell Malfoy to watch over your sister?" Neville asked Harry, which was the question that made most Gryffindor's lean in for Harry answer.

Harry sighed, "I will tell you all later in the common room, just please just shut up and eat" he was getting annoyed but it all.

At the slytherin table, the slytherin's continued to stare at her, she shook her head "Stop staring at me like that. You all look like Idiots" Malfoy looked around his table and somewhere now looking away, he sighed "Knock it off and enjoy your bloody food" he was getting annoyed.

Dumbledore stood and walked over to the front of the students "The very best of evenings to you! First off, please join me in Welcoming the newest member of our staff, Horace Slughorn.

Some students have a mild pause ensues. Harry claps perfunctorily, his eyes drifting to the entrance of the Hall as a pair of Aurors station themselves just outside.

"Professor Slughorn, I'm happy to say, has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master. Meanwhile Professor Snape will assume the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

This is greeted by stunned silence. Dumbledore frowns, and then attempts to generate something by clapping his hands once. A few Slytherin's join in and some dim-witted First years.

"know let the feast began" he clapped his hands and food appeared shocking Jess right away.  
After the feast, Dumbledore dismissed the house for the night.

Draco stood up "Alright get up, let's go" Draco was the head boy. The students at the table stood up following Draco out of the great hall, at that moment the slytherin's and Gryffindor bumped into each other, Harry smiled at her "Good night sis" Jess blinked but smiled "good night Bro" she followed her house into the dungeons.

Has the slytherin's reached the dungeons, Draco stopped in front of a stone wall, he said the password "serpent sly" the wall made a noise and it opened. "Follow me" the students followed him through the opening that just open up.

Has they reached in, most of the students just walked up to their room. The first years stopped and looked around whispering to each other. Draco turned to the first year students "This is the common room, over there" he pointed to the left "Is the staircase to that goes down to the rooms, once you get down there is two hallways. The left Is the girl's rooms and the right is the boys. You have about 40 minutes until lights out" Draco said to the students.

Jess looked around, it felt cold and dark. The room has greenish lamps, Leather chairs and leather couches. This dungeon extends partway under the lake, giving the light in the room a green tinge has Jess can tell. The common room has lots of low backed black. It has quite a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one.

The wall opened and Snape strolled in. The first year's students still were there relaxing on the couches. Snape gave them a stern look "to your rooms know" the first year's eyes widen in fear and dashed away. Snape looked over to Draco "You may go know Draco. I will show Ms. Mikcloud her room" Draco nodded and walked off.

Snape turned to Jess "Dumbledore thought it would be best for you to have your own rooms" Jess blinked at him "Oh I see…"

"This way" Snape moved towards the dormitories, Jess followed him the left and down a few steps of stairs where there were two hallways, he stopped Jess watched him, he pointed the one to the left "That is the head boys room, that's Draco Malfoy's room. The one of the Right" he points to the Right "This is the Head girl's room, vacant not being used this year. That will be your room, there is no password to the room yet so you can get in it. Once in it, you can create a password so no one can enter. I have to go know see you in the morning" he strolled away from her the way they both came from.

She looked to the right 'Draco's room…' she flushed... Then she turned to her right, her room. She walked over to it, which it did open for her, this made her jump back a little.

She stepped in and gasped at the room, it was large. It was like walking in a large flat. The floor had a plush black carpet, walls were slytherin Green and Black Marbled Stone. Jess walked in more has a Round sectional in green velvet couch was in front of a black fire place with stone snakes on them that green gems has eyes.

There were two large fancy windows on the side of the fireplace, she can see the green glow from the black lake. Jess turned her head and saw a small kitchen area. It was 5 black stainless steel counters, with matching fridge, sink and microwave. Jess smiled "At least I have my own personal tiny kitchen…

Jess then looked to her left has there was a black round gothic like table with a black leather chair next to it. She then turned her left and noticed a double gothic black door, she walked over to it opening it and smiled has she sees the room. It was her bedroom. It was a master size, the same size has her bedroom back home. The floor and walls were the same, the bed was far to the front of the room were the room was covered with three large window on each wall that thick black velvet curtains but one that had a black door on it.

The bed itself was a queen size, the frame was s Black French Style 5ft Ornate Bed Frame. The bedding was Victorian green and black style, off to the side on the left of the bed was a black dressed with a large mirror attached to it, to the right was two black leather chairs with an coffee table on in front of them.

Jess right away noticed Anubis was laying on the bed, Jess smiled and then saw her trunks were all off to the side, with her messenger bag.

She walked on over pulling out her phone, it was shut off. Turning it back on, she waited. She had 2 miss calls from her mother.

She sighed and texted her mother.

 _'Sorry I had my phone off during the feast, I'm heading to bed know. I'll text you when I wake up'_

She then walked over to the bed and crawled on it, sitting the clock for 5am she placed her phone next to the nightstand.

The bed was so comfy, she smiled 'oh the password..' "Uhm I would like to change the password to this room… the new password would be 'Worlds Away'" she then heard a click from the living area. She smiled the room just locked itself for her.

She closed her eyes "Time for bed Anubis" Her cat did not even answer her, he was already asleep. Jess smiled, the curtains closed over the windows and room was soon dark like the pitch night, she turned on her side and relaxed herself.

She was soon in asleep.

 _~Morning~_

Jess heard her phone go off, groaning she reached her arm over turning off her alarm.

Yawning she got up from her bed, she managed to get to the bathroom and go pee and take her shower.

After taking her, shower she brushed her teeth, put her contacts in, then dried herself off, got dressed, did her hair and makeup.

Doing her finished touch of putting peppermint chap stick on and her dragons lair perfume. Jess was ready for the day, putting her on her all black converses. She grabbed her school messenger bag that had her stuff already in side for the day. Putting her phone and headphones in there, she put her bag over her shoulder.

Anubis was standing by the door, he wanted out. Jess sighed "Alright" She opened the door and Anubis waited for her to step out to follow.

She knew her cat was smart has hell, she stepped out making Anubis follow her.

The door closing behind her she began to head to the common room. It was around 6:50am and some students seem to be up all ready.

Draco seems to be up also, sitting on one of the chairs in the common room with his eyes closed. Jess walked over to him sitting on the chairs next to his.

"Morning" Jess softly said to him making him look up at her opening up his eyes "Morning Mikcloud"

Jess frowned "Please call me Jess"

Draco sighed "Very well"

Just then Snape strolled in with a green colored folder, seeing Jess he was soon standing over to her "Morning Ms. Mikcloud" Jess blinked at him "Morning Professor…"

He handed her the folder "Breakfast begging's at 7 until 8. Then the first bell rings which you have 30 minutes until classes start, in the folder is your time table Ms. Mikcloud" then he strolled away.

Jess looked down at the folder and opening it, she looked at her classes.

Her cores classes where,

Transfiguration, Herbology, Divination, Care of Magical creatures then Potions.

Draco stood up "Well then, let's head to great hall to eat" Jess blinked at him but closed her folder before she could finish reading it and stood up.

Draco started to walk making Jess follow him. A lot of slytherin's were watching closely.

Walking beside him to the great hall, the hall was feeling was students already eating. Some froze and were looking at her, she frowned and scanned the room for her brother. He wasn't down here yet, Draco stopped at look at Jess with a frown on her face, this made him softly frown "Jess over here" Jess turned her head to him flushing and nodded to him.

They both walked over to the slytherin table, sitting next to each other.

The food looks delicious, Jess made her plate. Hash browns, scrambled eggs with strawberry toast.

Jess saw shredded cheese and added some on her eggs.

Digging in her food, it was yummy. She then froze has she hearing couple of students whispering from the Ravenclaw table next to the slytherin table.

"She was sorted into slytherin…"  
"I know... is she going dark?"

"Have you read the daily prophet? It says she is"

Jess frowned 'what the…?' Draco seem to hear this also and saw another slytherin looking in the daily prophet, he reached over and snatched it out of the slytherin's hands who was about to snap at who ever took his paper but looked away in fear has Draco was sneering at him.

Draco looked at the front page and glared at it.

 _'TWIN SORTED IN SLYTHERIN!'_

 _'Harry Potter's twin sister, was sorted into slytherin last night. Sources tell me that she didn't care at all._

 _Is our new favorite twin going to the dark side? Is she gonna join the ranks of the death eaters? What will her parents think if they were alive has she was sorted in slytherin? What will Harry Potter think of his sister turning dark? – Rita Skeeter'_

Draco bite his lip "What rubbish this is" Jess looked up to Draco what he was talking about "What is?" Draco showed her the paper, her face turned paled.

"Why would someone write this about me….?" Jess said so softly, Draco could hear a soft sob.

Draco saw Harry with his friends not short behind him. He put his arm up motioning Harry to come over by him. Harry seem to see him and quickly jogged over to him to see his sister gripping the paper and shaking.

Harry frowned "What happen?" Draco rubbing Jess back "The Rite Skeeter women wrote rubbish in the bloody paper again, this time about your sister not you"

Harry gasped and hank the paper from Jess hands who widen from shock. She looked up to her brother who was glaring deadly the paper "What the bloody hell is this crab?!" he shouted out loudly, making everyone stare know.

He looked around seeing everyone, then held the paper up "Hope none of you are listening to this rubbish in the paper about my sister from Skeeter!" he shouted make everyone stare at him wide eyed and some looked down frowning feeling shame has they were believing what Skeeter was saying.

Harry threw the paper on the floor and pointed in wand at it "Incendio" the paper went into flames, burning. The students gasp at Harry's reaction, Jess frowned at her brother who turned to her and smiled softly at her "Ignore what people say about you, it's okay that you were sorted into slytherin" he reached out his hand and patted her head and headed to his table.

The slytherin that the paper belonged to frowned "my paper…."

Draco sighed "Bloody Gryffindor's"

Jess smiled at her brother and turned her head back to her meal and started to finish her food.

After finishing her food, Draco was already done waiting for her. She stood up and followed Draco to their first class. Hermione watch Harry's sister walk out with Malfoy. "Your sister just left with Malfoy"

Harry lifted his head from his plate raising his eyebrow "Oh?" then his eyes widen "Shit I forgot to ask her what classes she has"

"She would have the same classes of the snakes Harry" Ron said shoving some eggs in his mouth, Hermione shook her head at him.

Harry stood up "Slytherin's Ron, Slytherin's" he corrected his best friend and walked away.

Jess walked along side of Malfoy, Malfoy could tell she was nervous but happy _'Merlin… why did I agree to watch over saint's potters twin bloody sister…?'_

"Jess!" Harry shouted and ran towards her, Jess stopped in her tracks and looked at him "Brother?" she blinked at him but smiled Harry frowned "I forgot to ask you something" Malfoy crossed his arms 'saint fucken Potter'

Jess smiled softly "Oh what is it?" "What classes do you have?"

She blinked at him but opened her green folder again "Transfiguration, Herbology, Divination, Care of Magical creatures then Potions" Jess said to her brother, "Ok" Harry smiled "what's your Electives and Extra-curricular subjects?" Harry asked her, Jess blinked "Oh uhm…" she rummaged through her messenger bag then pulling out a piece of paper that had her classes.

"Uhm, Tuesday I have Art instead of Divination, Music instead Herbology. On Thursday I have a free period which replaces Astronomy, then I also have flying…?" she puzzled at that "Flying is for first years…" Malfoy said stunned by what she said "that's it" Jess said putting the paper back in her bag.

"Flying is for first years" Harry said, Malfoy nodded in agreement "Why would you need flying lessons?" Malfoy asked her, Jess shrugged "Maybe because I've never ridden a broom before?" Draco was about to gasp but sighed "I guess, but I wonder if the headmaster also put in flying lessons in your brain"

Harry shook her his head "Really Malfoy... Maybe He didn't? Think" Draco just turned on his heel "Lets head to class, beat it Potter" Harry glared "we have the same first class you pureblood jerk" Jess just shook her head, Malfoy made fist then twirled around to face potter "What did you say to me Scarehead?" "Pureblood jerk! What are your bloody ears plugged?!" Malfoy bite his lip in angry "Watch yourself Potter! How dare you speak to me that way!"

Harry crossed his arms "I don't care of your Pure-blood status I'll talk to you that way I want too, what you gonna do go? Go cry to your daddy like a daddy's boy you are?!" he laughed, the look on Draco's face could kill someone if it could. He was furious, he quickly reached into his robed pulling out his wand which harry right away did the same has he saw Malfoy reach into his robes. Jess stand there, she sighed _'This is so stupid'_ before the boy's start throwing Hex's at each other, Jess quickly reached her hands out and gripped their wrists with a tight grip.

Their eyes widen has she twisted their wrists making them swirl to the ground, still holding their wrists she glared down at her brother and her class mate "Knock it off, I will not have this fighting" she let go of their wrists.

Harry frowned and gathered himself up "Wow how did you do that?"

Draco soon gathered himself up straightening his uniform "Bloody hell Potter, your sister knows oh stop a fight"

"Well let's head class" Jess crossed her arms, Harry smiled softly at his sister "sure Sis"

Draco looked away annoyed and began to walk away. Jess followed after him, walking next beside him with her brother walking behind.

Classes were interesting to be honest, somewhere confusing but fun to be in for Jess. Has lunch came, Jess sat next to Malfoy with a text book next to her trying to finish the extra credit that was given to her from all her professors today.

She had a plate other the left side of her with a beef and cheddar sandwich and chips with a cold class of lemonade flavor water.

Harry walked in the great hall with Hermione and Ron, walking over to his table he noticed Jess writing in her text book. He stopped blinked at this "Already doing homework during lunch?" he said softly, Hermione seem to hear him. She sat down "The professors have been giving her extra credit. Like small tests, properly from what Dumbledore did"

Ron was already sitting down piling his plate with food, Harry turned his head to his friend "Really?" Hermione nodded pulling out a book then making a plate with some food.

Harry looked back his sister, against he was sitting next to Malfoy. He frowned _'Why is she always sitting next to Malfoy of all people…?'_

At the Slytherin table, Jess sighed finishing up the first extra credit paper. She was surprised she even knew all this stuff from charms. She closed the book and took a bite of her sandwich. She blinked has a hand reached out and snatched one of her chips, she looked has that hand belonged to Draco. She raised her eyebrow at him, he did the same her and put the chip in his mouth, the crunching sounding came from him eating the chip.

Narrowing her eyes at him "you stole on of my chips" He glanced over to her "And?" she smirked "Was it worth it?" He then smirked "Oh yes, very yummy" Jess huffed and went back at eating her food.

"today is Thursday, so there is a free period. It replaces the Astronomy class, after lunch You wanna walk down to the black lake?"

Jess looked up at Draco "Walk down to the black lake? Uhm sure, why not" she smiled at him.

That smile, something in Draco made him flush from seeing Jess smile at him.

After lunch, Jess stood up with Draco from the table, Harry seemed to be waiting for his sister to stand up. He took a step over to her "Jess?"

She turned her head towards her brother and smiled "Hey Harry"

He smiled back her "You have free period?" She nodded to him "I guess me and Draco both do, so were gonna walk down to the black lake"

Harry looked over to him who raised an eyebrow at him "What?" he questions Harry's look at him, the look was upset.

"Your taking my sister to the black lake?" Harry asked him with a stern look, Jess looked away feeling awkward know. Draco sighed with annoyance "Yes Potter, I'm taking your lovely Sister down by the lake for fresh air, does she need your permission to? I'm pretty sure she doesn't"

Harry bite his lip, by this time everyone was staring at them "You after all said to me last night 'Look after my Sister for me in Slytherin' did you not?"

Harry looked down with a sigh "Yes, yes I did"

"Well then, that's what I'm doing Potter, no need to be the saint potter for your sisters wellbeing she is perfectly save with me"

Jess seemed to have enough of this "I'm leaving" she turned away walking away from them.

Draco sighed and followed her out the great hall.

They reached the black lake and sat on the grass looking over to the lake, Jess relaxed at the nice cool breeze from the lake. She smiled and sat there, it was just her and Draco. The other slytherin's did have classes, just her and Draco had a free period on Thursdays.

Draco looked at her, she looked so relaxed has a sweet smile came on her face which made him blush and quickly looked away _'Why I 'am blushing…?!'_ "Draco look!" Draco looked has jess pointed out to the lake and a black tentacle waved out of the lake "The black squid, I sometimes see him moving past the windows in the common room" Draco said to her.

Jess smiled "I hope I get to see him move pass the windows in the common room"

Draco blushed "You know the giant squid isn't really dangerous has people think it is, it's very friendly" Jess giggled "I know, wait how do I know that…?" she frowned, it puzzled her. Draco blinked at her and stood up offering his hand to her "Properly from the spell the headmaster did… Come with me I would like to show you something" Jess blinked at him but took his hand, he helped her up.

He then was pulling her along with him to somewhere "Where are you taking me?" Jess asked with a blush "you will see" Draco smiled at her.

It didn't take them long to reach were they were heading too; Jess's eyes widen it was Quidditch Gate to the Quidditch pitch. The gate was not open but Draco waved his wand and it opened "What are we doing here?" Jess asked him "You will see" Draco dragged her along to the slytherin locker room to a cabinet with brooms in them, he grabbed two Nimbus 2001's.

Jess gripped the broom "I've never ridden one before… in movies I always saw this is done, well some witch movies" Draco looked at her "It's easy I'll teach you, come on" he pulled her out to the pitch and they were of course alone, Draco mounted his broom "Come on try" Jess looked at her broom and gulped "okay…" she sat on her broom

"good relax yourself, lift yourself up hover and then touch back down" Draco said to her, Jess nodded to him and she felt the magic running through her to the broom, the broom slowly lifted up, hovered from the ground.

Draco smiled "See good job" Jess touched back down to the ground and smiled "I did it…" "Good now try to fly up to me" Draco flew up a little.

Jess smiled and again felt the magic from her hands to the broom and moved upward slowly towards Draco.

He smiled at her, she was right next to him in the air, she looked a little nervous "calm down" Jess closed her eyes "Okay I'm calming down, this is exciting… I never did this before!" Jess smiled.

"So how does it feel to fly a broom?" Draco asked, Jess smiled at him "Feels good" Jess smiled at him, Jess can feel the magic more "Let's have some fun before classes start" Draco gave her a confused look and she smirked at him gripping the end up the broom and shoot forward in a good speed. Draco gasped, "That was fast!" Draco shoots forward after her. Jess and Draco fly around on their brooms, it looked like they were dancing with each other.

After 20 minutes of flying, both Draco and Jess were already back on the ground heading back to the castle, Draco had a smile on his face "That was amazing, I never seen someone fly like that before. I mean your brother can fly fast but you… you should try out for slytherin seeker" Jess eyes widen "Really?" Draco smiled "Of course, you will beat Gryffindor in a heartbeat!" Draco laughed, Jess blushed has she never seen Draco act like before "Okay I will, when are the tryouts?" Draco grinned happily "Tomorrow after classes"

Dinner time rolled around, Jess decided to sit next to her brother telling him about Draco showing her how to fly on broom during free period.

He seems to smile at her "Wow no way! Flying comes from our father"

Jess chuckled "I see; it was so fun. Draco said I should try out for slytherin seeker" this made the Gryffindor table gasp at her. Harry smirked "Oh I see, Brother against sister!"

"Hehe yeah, I'm thinking of it too" Jess grinned at him "Bloody hell Harry, looks like she doesn't need thoughs flying lessons after all" Ron said with a stunned look.

Harry smiled "Yeah I guess you're right, maybe you should let the headmaster now?"

Jess blinked at him "Oh yeah that makes sense" she stood up and walked to the head of the table.

The teachers sat there eating a chatting with one another. Dumbledore noticed Jess walk up to him, he smiled "My dear, what can I do for you?"

Jess smiled "I don't need the flying lessons" Madam Hooch who was near them looked up at her "But Ms. Mikcloud, you've never ridden a broom before"

Jess shook her head "I did today… uhm Draco took me to the field on my free hour… and he showed me… apparently I'm very fast! So I was thinking trying out to slytherin seeker" That made Snape cough up his drink from the sip he just took.

Dumbledore smiled "I see" he clapped his hands together gently "Very well, instead of flying you will have a free period, good look my dear" Jess smiled and did a small bow to him and over to her table this time.

Madam Hooch gasped at him "Headmaster… you can't be serious here!? She needs to have this class"

"Madam, I'm very certain she does not. Be grateful you don't get another student" he said a twinkle in his eye stroking his bread.

After dinner, Jess walked back to her common room with her house. She was getting tired, all she wanted to was lay down on her bed.

Once in the common room she right away went to her room, the door locked behind her. Walking up to the small round dining table, she placed her messenger bag on it. Hearing meowing, her cat jumped up on the table meowing at her. She smiled "You hungry Anubis?" reaching out to him petting him making him purr.

Jess walked over to the small little kitchen area, where there was a fridge, there was a note on it, she looked at the note.

 _'Ms. Mikcloud, I've had Dobby fill the fridge with drinks and milk. In the cupboard there is wet kitty food and large bag of dry cat food also kitty treats._

 _There is also snacks for you, I made sure to put in muggle American soda, I believe your favorite, Dr. Pepper._

 _Dumbledore'_

Jess sighed taking the note off the fridge crumpling it up and dropping it on the ground. Opening up the fridge, indeed there was Dr. Pepper in there. Jess smiled and took one. Opening it she took a sip of it, she had missed the taste of soda. Walking over to her bed room and placed her soda can on her night table next to her bed. She sighed, walking over to her dresser she took out grey yoga shorts and a purple racer tank top and fresh black lace panties and bra. She changed into her clothes out of her uniform.

After changing, Jess turned off all the lights and slipped into bed. She relaxed herself and closed her eyes. A smile came on her face thinking about the tryouts tomorrow and then Draco's face came into her head as she different off into sleep.

The next day after morning classes, Jess skipped lunch to head for the tryouts for Quidditch. Malfoy was with her, he had made sure that she read about Quidditch in the morning. Reaching the Quidditch pit with Malfoy, Blaise the new captain smiled "looks like the rumors are true, you are here to try out for the new seeker" Jess smiled at him "Yup!" Draco glared at Blaise, the way he was looking at her pissed him off. Blaise smirked at Draco's look then looked at Jess "So then, why don't you get dressed in the gear, the girls locker is right there" Jess smiled and walked over to the locker room.

Once Jess went into the locker room Draco pushed Blaise to the ground making Blaise smirk "My, my someone is protective about the potter twin herself" Draco glared "Shut bloody the hell up, don't hit on her I don't wanna hear Potter and his ranting mouth" Blaise just laughed, Draco just shook his head.

In the girls locker room, Jess walked in to see some girls from her house, they look at her with werid looks and looked away. Jess sighed and went to her a locker that already had her name on it which surpised her. Reaching the locker, she opened and her uniform was already in there and a Nimbus 2001. She blinked at it and frowned 'these pants look ugly…'then looking at the shoes aqnd she frowned 'they would look better as boots…' suddenly before her eyes the khaki pants changed into Shorts and her shoes changed into black Knee High Riding Boots her eyes widen in surprised "what the…?" she whispered. She shook her head "that's strange oh well" she whispered again.

Outside, Draco leaned against the wall waiting, Blaise had already changed and had his broom in hand. The boys were already, they were just waiting on the girls. Draco closed his eyes 'I wonder how she would look in the quidditch uniform…' a flush came on his face has his heart started to pound. "Malfoy!" Draco jumped slightly and opened his eyes to see Harry Potter rushing to hi, Draco sighed "What the bloody hell do you want?" Harry reaching in no time "where is my sister?" he asked Draco shook his head and pointed to the girls locker room "Changing, potter relax I'm watching her as you asked" Harry glared slightly "I know that I just didn't wanna miss her tryouts" Malfoy laughed slightly "figured you wanted, saint potter didn't even wanna miss his sisters first quidditch tryouts, funny" Harry bite his lip and looked away trying not just up and punch Draco's sarcastic face. The girls started to walk out, Draco and Harry watched as Jess walked out wearing something different, she was wearing khaki tan short, green sweater, slytherin Quidditch rode cloak with the black riding boots and the broom that was in her locker. Harry looked shocked "Wait why does she have a uniform…? She isn't even on the team yet…?" Draco looked surprised also "I.. I don't know potter… I think Dumbledore already know she would do well he had it made for her already…?" Harry sighed 'that old goat…' "Well I'm going on the stands to watch" he walked away to head to the stands. Draco stared at Jess with a flush on his face, Jess turned her head and smiled at him waving, he waved back until her was pulled by Harry "Malfoy come on" Malfoy groaned "get off me potter I can walk on my own!" Jess shook her head and looked back at Blaise who was smiling Urquhart , the captain clapped his hands to get everyone's attention "Alright so welcome to the tryouts for the slytherin quidditch team! So were gonna go in split into two team and have a tryout game so then before we began I will explain the game for you beginners" he looked at Jess making her frowned slightly. Some sighed and groaned "Quidditch is a wizarding sport played on broomsticks. It is the most popular game and most well-known game among wizards and witches.

The object of the game is to score more points than your opponents. Each goal is worth ten points and catching the Snitch is worth one-hundred fifty points. The game ends when the Snitch is caught or an agreement is reached between the captains of both teams. Some games can go on for many days if the Snitch is not caught, so mount your brooms and we can begin" Jess mounted her broom and was soon in the air as the mothers, there captain opened the box and the Bludgers flew in the air as the golden snitch disappeared. The Quaffle was thrown in the air and the tryouts began. Jess floated to the side and watched out for the golden snitch, her eyes scanned all around her until the snitch appeared in front of her. Her eyes widen and reached her arm fast put the snitch dodged her hand and dashed off, she pushed her broom forward and chased after the snitch.

Draco and Harry in the stands watched her chase after the snitch as another try out seeker, Harper was appearing beside her trying to get the snitch. Harry watched "come on get the snitch!" Draco crossed his arms "calm down potter, she will get it"

Up in the sky Jess chased the snitch, Harper was right next to her, he pushed her slightly to get the snitch first but she didn't budged away, she pushed him back as the snitch dived down, Jess's eyes widen and dived down as did Harper. Jess with her hand out reaching for it 'come on!' getting close to the ground, the snitch dipped back up right in front of Jess's face, she could hear the humming from the snitch, Jess's right hand snatched up fast and catching it. Harry's eyes widen "JESS PULL UP!" Draco stood up and his eyes widen as Jess landed on the ground. There was gasped from her fellow students, Harry and Draco rushed from the stand to the pitch to Jess.

* * *

Jess's eyes fluttered open, she groaned as she felt pain "Jess can you hear me?" the voice made her to her left and see Draco. She smiled softly at him "Yes…" then she frowned "What happen…?" "You get the ground" it was Harry's voice to her right, she looked and frowned "I hit the ground…?" they nodded to her "Yeah… but you did get the snitch" Jess blinked and then started to remember, she smiled "I did…" Draco smirked "Yup and you made seeker too" Jess smiled "I did?" madam Pomfrey came strolling in "Oh my you have woken up, you gave us quite a scare, how are you feeling?" Jess frowned slightly "sore…" Pomfrey looked at harry "Can you move so I scan her?" Harry nodded a moved away, Pomfrey stepped Harry's empty spot and casted a scanning spell "Mhmm, you still have slight concussion. You hit your head pretty good. you have nothing else that is injured, so you will be staying here for the night" Jess sighs and lean back "I'll get you a potion for you head" she walked away "It's like staying in a real hospital…. I mean a muggle one.." Harry chuckled "You will get use to it, I'm always in here" Draco laughed "You got that right, Potter is always getting into trouble that landed him here" Harry narrowed his eyes at him "Oh do shut up" Jess bite her lip "Please don't fight in front of me…" Harry looked down "Sorry Sis" she smiled at that "Its okay Bro" Draco sighs and got up "well I got to finish my work, see you later Jess" Jess smiled at him with a flush "Alright bye Draco" Draco flushed slightly and nodded, he turned and walked away. Harry frowned and bite his lip, once Draco was gone he held his sisters hand "Jess is… is there something going on with you and Malfoy…?" Jess blinked at him with a flush and looked away "Of course not…" "do you.. do you like him…?" Harry asked bite his lip, Jess flushed more and pulled her hand away "No…" Harry frowned more 'she does…' Pomfrey came back over with a potion "Here you go, Professor Snape made this and the flavor of it has been changed to cherry, he's been making new medical potions with sweet flavors" Jess nodded and took it then gulped it down. The flavor was cherry, it tasted good. finishing it she handed it back to Pomfrey. She smiled and looked at Harry "Alright why don't you let her sleep, go on now" Harry frowned but got up with a sigh "I'll see you after dinner" Jess smiled and nodded, Harry walked away leaving the hospital wing. Pomfrey looked at her "Go on dear get some sleep" she walked away. Jess laid back with a small sigh smile and closed her eyes, falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 4

**_removed and Edited then re-downloaded_**

 ** _i hope you all join :)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 'The Kiss'**

October rolled by fast, it was October 4th and students strolled in the halls to head their classes.

'shit' Harry cursed, he had broken his glasses. After Quidditch, tryouts he slipped and his glasses fell off shattering on the ground. Hermione could not repair them with her spell, she frowned at him "Sorry harry I can't repair them..." Harry frowned "this is just my luck, and I just bought these too.." Harry had to feel the walls, Ron frown but gripped his arm guiding him to their next class "Thanks Ron" Ron laughed, "Anytime Mate"

Reaching the Defense of the Dark Arts, they bumped into Jess who was walking in with Malfoy, Jess smiled at them but noticed Ron was guiding Harry over to the door, a frown came on her face "Harry you okay?" Harry smiled "Jess! Oh I'm fine, I broke my glasses so I'm blind has a bat until I get new ones"

She looked at him and then started to rummage through her school bag making Draco, Harry, Hermione and Ron watch her. "What are you doing Jess?" Draco asked her, she smiled and putted out a pair of glasses like her pair ones. Thin black frames, 'emo looking' harry thought. Jess smiled at Harry "These are magic glasses; they adjust to your eyes. Rare glasses, I got them when I was shopping" she places them on Harry.

Harry blinked cable of times has the glasses magical adjust to his eyesight, he can fully see. He smiled at her "Wow thanks Sis!" Professor Snape cleared his throat making the teenagers turn their heads to him he crossed his arms and sneered at them "Get into class!" He snapped at them, Jess chuckled stepping in the classroom, Harry smiled walking in the classroom. As everyone was in he class, Snape soon strolled in "Alright, I will pair up and I don't care what any you say" he started to name off parried groups of two, Harry got stuck with Ron, Hermione got stuck with Neville.

"Draco Malfoy and Jessica Mikcloud" he then soon began to name off other pairs. For some reason Harry frowned 'Why Malfoy...?'

Jess looked for Malfoy, her eyes laid on him has he motioned her over to him. She picked up her stuff and walked over to him. She sat down next to him.

They sat there in awkward silence "Today we are learning the stunning spell. Can anyone tell me what a stunning spell is" Both Jess and Hermione raised their hands fast.

Snape looked back at Jess then Hermione but picked jess. "Ms. Mikcloud"

Jess smiled "The Stunning Spell AKA 'Stupefy', also known as a Stunner or Stupefying Charm is a charm that renders a victim unconscious and halts moving objects. This spell is also commonly used in duels; it is quite useful if one's opponent is unconscious and unable to continue the duel, and is a guaranteed victory for the caster. However, it is equally quick to cast, cannot be blocked, and results in instant death anyway, saving the duelist the task of finishing off a stunned enemy" _'Wait how did I know that...?'_

Snape smirked "Very good Ms. Mikcloud, 25 points to slytherin" Snape went on to finish it for her. After finishing, he walked over to a door opening "Everybody get up and follow me" everyone, and followed Snape into the room. The room was large and it had a long walk way.

"Alright line up, Ms. Mikcloud come here for a moment" She blinked at him and walked over to him "Yes professor?" "Are you sure you wanna do this? You never really used your wand for this type of stuff" he whispered to her, she nodded. She did bring it "Good! Now go join Mr. Malfoy"

She just walked back to her partner "Now then, First Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, get up there" Ron and harry smirked at each other "let's do this" both got up there and then hand the wands at the ready staring at each other from each end. The students watched this, Harry was the first one to act "Stupefy!" he casted and it Ron making him fly back. The students laugh because Ron made a girl noise when being hit.

"Round 2, Get up Weasley!" Snape snapped. Ron got up "You alright there Ron?" Harry asked with a smile, Ron panted "Yeah Mate"

Snape crossed his arms "I said round two" Harry and Ron both made the duel pose, they stared at each other and again Harry was the first one to strike "Stupefy!" the spell hit Ron making him fly backwards again making the students laugh from the same noise coming from him.

"Alright get down, Potter is the winner, 5 points for being quick" Snapped shrugged it off, the boys got down and 3 more groups went after them "Now then Malfoy and Mikcloud" Jess smiled and walked up there, Malfoy followed.

"Come on Drakey! Show her!" Pansy giggled, some of the slytherin's just shook their heads at her, Harry crossed his arms "really?"

"alright you two lets began" Snape said to them, Jess was the first to answer a question before beginning "Can we dodge it?" Snape nodded "Of course if you can, 5 points for asking" the Gryffindor's gapped at her "Is she for real? You can't dodge a Stupefy!"

Jess just stood there staring at Draco with a blank face, Draco felt nervous for some reason but quickly fired first "Stupefy!" the spell was fast, quick! To Jess however, it felt like slow motion. She bent backwards has the spell missed and hit the wall instead, the students gasped at this, Jess quickly bent back up shouted the spell at Draco who was shocked to see her dodge it so quickly "Stupefy!" Draco flew back hard. Snape eyes widen 'that was a powerful stupefy...'

Draco groaned, it hurt like hell. He slowly got up "Draco you alright to continue?" Snape asked, his godson looked rather hurt.

Draco shook his head holding it "I feel sick..." Jess frowned and walked over to him "I'm sorry..." Draco smiled at her "it's okay Jess"

Snape sighed "Jess wins, Ms. Mikcloud take him to the Hospital Wing and 40 points for a prefect dodge Ms. Mikcloud" The Gryffindor's were livid from this, Harry however was surprised but smirked at her 'wow she's quick...' Jess nodded the professor, she felt bad for hurting Malfoy. She linked her arm to his, which made slightly him blush "Come on then to the hospital wing" Pansy seeing this "I'll take him instead, you don't know where it!" she huffed with a smirk, Jess stopped and frowned _'what the hell is her problem...?'_

Draco groaned "Shut up! She's taking me" Pansy pouted "I'll show you the way come on then" Jess smiled and walked with Draco with their arms linked.

Draco guided to where the hospital wing was, reaching there. They stepped "hello?" Jess's asked, Poppy, walk out of her office and saw the two students "Oh dear me what happen?" she strolled over "She hit me with a strong stupefy it was during defense of the dark arts class ma'am" Poppy shook her head "bring him over here Ms. Mikcloud" Poppy walked over to a bed, Jess guided Malfoy to the bed. He unlinked his arm from hers and sat on the bed. His head was pounding.

"Okay tell me what hurts" Poppy asked "My head..." Malfoy held his head in his hands. Jess frowned "I'm sorry Draco..."

"Stop saying you're sorry, it's okay. It happens in that class someone will get hurt" Malfoy said to her has poppy used a spell to scan him "well you must of hit your head because you have a concussion" she strolled away, proudly to get something.

Draco sighed holding his head "Great a concussion..." Jess frowned again she sat down next to him "I'm sorry really.. I sometimes can't handle my own magical power, I'm still rather new at this..." Draco frowned "Listen Jess it's okay" Poppy strolled back with a potion in her hand "Take this, it will help with your concussion but I want you stay here for a while until it goes away" she handed Draco the potion who took it and gulped it down. Draco licked his lips, it tasted like lime.

Poppy took the bottle from him walking away, just then Harry walked caring three bags, his own. Malfoys and Jess's.

Jess saw him and smiled a little "Harry!" Draco did a small groan, Harry walked over to them putting Malfoy's bag on the end of the bed then handing Jess's bag to her "You guys forgot your bag's so I brought them. Ron made a fuss over bring them... still sorry about him"

Draco crossed his arms "why are you still here then? You dropped them off so go" Jess groaned "What did I say about fighting? Please you two..." Harry looked at the floor, Draco looked away also.

"God you two! I don't care what has happen between you two over the years but I will not be in the middle of it, My first year here and I'm already sick of this stupid house rival shit'" Draco for some reason bite his lip and glared at her "then don't be a part of it!"

Harry lifted his head fast and his moth gaped open, Jess just stared at Malfoy "Don't be a part of it? fine then" she got up "Brother can you walk with me to the great hall?" Harry blinked at her but nodded to her. Draco frowned 'shit...'

Jess put her messenger back over her shoulder walking away without saying a word, Harry didn't say a word either but followed her.

Draco sat there, he felt upset but sad at the same time, his chest soon began to hurt has she left, Malfoy brought his hand to his chest 'why does my chest hurt...?' it was not an undying pain it was just a sharp pain like heartburn. "shit..." he whispered to himself.

The classes were over for the day, Jess and Harry walked to the great hall has students were already filling it up. Jess blinked "When does dinner start?" Harry smiled "In about 2 hours"

Jess hummed at him "I see, well then I'm going to my room, see you at dinner" Jess turn towards the way to the dungeon's.

Harry frowned "Wait Jess" she stopped "Mhmm?" "Do you like Malfoy or not?" Jess blinked at him couldn't believe her brother won't leave her alone about it, she sighed deeply "What do you keep asking me this...?" Harry frowned "I.. I don't know..." Jess sighed and blushed just thinking about Draco "Harry... you are my brother and I understand you wanna make sure I wont get hurt... but... Draco wont hurt me..." Harry frowned "He already snapped at you..." Jess nodded "I know... but...I..." she bite her lip "I'm gonna go know bye Harry see you at super..." she walked away making Harry frown at her walking away "Jess... I'm sorry" he muttered.

"Harry!" Ginny skipped over "there you are, Ron and Hermione have been looking for you" Harry nodded to her "there always looking for me" Ginny then frowned "So What's going between you and your sister...?" she almost hissed at him. Harry frowned "Nothing Ginny, she's just bit upset" he walked away to head to the common room. Ginny frowned at this

Harry reached the common room saying the password, the painting swinged open, Harry stepped in walking to the couch. Where Ron and Hermione were already sitting down at, Hermione say him "Harry there you are"

Ron huffed "where did you go mate?" Harry sat down "bring jess and Malfoy their school bags they left in class. Malfoy upset her moments ago" Hermione blinked at him "oh why?"

Ron crossed him arms "Oh and how did that go?"

Harry sighed "well after I dropped the bags off, Malfoy said to leave but jess probably could tell it was gonna lead to fight and told us she was gonna be in the middle of it and to stop. So being Malfoy he made a sarcastic tone with her and that just made her just to tell him she was done with him"

"Wow.." Hermione said sitting back down "you know maybe she.. she is the cure to the house rivalry" Ron gasped in shock "Hermione! You can't be for real?! This house rivalry will never stop, unless the snakes stop being evil death eaters!" Harry stood up fast and had an upset look on his, the Gryffindor's gulped at this that was listening.

"Ron! Knock this off, know I see why she is sick of this, even on her first day she got sick of the fighting. You need to knock it off, not ever slytherin is evil..." Ron frowned putting his head down "I'm sorry mate.." Harry crossed his arms at him "you should apologize to Jess when you see her, you've been nothing but mean to her just because she was sorted in slytherin, she's my sister RON! I will not put up with you being mean towards her because of your stupidity!" he then looked at everyone else in the common room "you all should not always rely on rumors that just because someone is sorted in slytherin makes them evil or a death eater..." He then looked back Ron again "okay?"

Basically, everyone listened to him and nodded to him, Neville nodded in agreement "I agree" the shamus nodded also "Me too" then Dean nodded "Me also" then everyone else said they agreed, harry looked pleased with this "Good then starting today we stop this house rivalry for Jess and for the rest of the school"

Hermione smiled "Harry it's about time really know, at dinner you should announce to Dumbledore that Gryffindor will no longer be apart the house Rivalry between Slytherin and to any house. The fighting must stop" Harry smiled at her then looked at every Gryffindor who was in the common room "not every Gryffindor is here, send word to every Gryffindor to come back before dinner so we can have a private house meeting, know and no teachers only students" The Gryffindor's smiled at him and took off.

 _((You must listen to this song while reading this part: Wizard Wheezes | Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince | Nicholas Hooper)))_

Every Gryffindor rushed through the halls, Neville stepped out to join.

He looked around and noticed there was still a lot of Gryffindor's that still need to be found and it will take forever, Nevil thought it would be best to use this spell, he put his wand to throat while in the grand stairs hall "EVERY GRYFFINDOR ATTENTION!" this was so loud it ran through the Hogwarts halls, in every inch of Hogwarts. Gryffindor's that were still not found blinked from hearing this, the other students from the houses looked around gasping at this "REPORT BACK TO THE COMMON ROOM KNOW! IMPROTANT MEETING IS BEING HELD, GET HERE BEFORE DINNER! IMPORTANT! STUDENTS ONLY! HARRY POTTERS ORDERS!" Neville shouted from the spell, this made every Gryffindor smile and dashed away from what they are doing and somewhere saying sorry to the friends they are hanging out with from other houses.

Dumbledore in his office smiled "It's about time Harry" somewhere in the halls Professor McGonnell was shocked at this "I didn't call for a meeting... wait Longbottom said students only..." she strolled over to the painting has it was already open where every Gryffindor students were rushing in, the hufflepuffs, Ravenclaw and slytherin's watched this going on. Neville was in on the side of the painting and saw their head house walk up Neville put up his hand "Sorry Professor Harry said no teachers... it's a student only meeting you will know when dinner comes" McGonnell blinked at this "Oh? I see then, I better be informed on what Mr. Potter has planned"

McGonnell watched her students rush into the room, has the last student walked in Neville looked around "Is this it?" "Wait!" a first year student rushed over "Sorry I had to escape Professor Snape" McGonnell gasped "Young boy why" She was interrupted when Snape dashing over "Get back here now Gryffindor" Neville griped the first year's arm pulled him in and the Painted swinged shut.

Snape banged on the panting "Open this door now!" The fat lady huffed "No, sorry professor I was given stick ordered not to let anyone in, there's important meeting being held"

Snape looked at McGonnell for help, she shrugged "leave it" Dumbledore walked over and the other houses watched this. Snape huffed "Headmaster you can't be serious here" Headmaster smiled "Know then let's leave the Gryffindor's to their meeting" he walked away telling the students to go back what they were doing.

In the common room Neville walked in the with the first year student who rushed over to his friends, Neville stood there, Harry looked at him "Is this everyone?" Everyone nodded "Yeah everyone one is here Harry" Hermione said.

"Good then" he stepped on the coffee table to he be taller to see everyone "Alright I called this meeting because I'm sick of the house rivalry between us and the slytherin's" The students gasped at this and blinked at him "I'm calling it that we stop with the rivalry, that means every Gryffindor ignore the slytherin's and do not fight with them"

"It's not like there gonna stop so why should we...?" a 2nd year asked, Harry looked at that 2nd year "My Sister of course, Jess has already said she doesn't wanna be a part of the house rivalry here and doesn't matter who she makes friends with, please for Hogwarts and for her. She's already proven she is a good hearted slytherin don't listen to the rubbish the daily prophet spoke about her but she shouldn't be alone you know... there's other things... My sister is sweet and kind and loyal ally to me and my friends you. All should not always rely on rumors that just because someone is sorted in slytherin makes them evil or a death eater...'"

Every Gryffindor gasped "No way really?!" Harry nodded "yeah, She may be slytherin but she is also part Gryffindor... so what say you Gryffindor's will you all stick by me and stop this house rivalry?"

The students looked at each other and whispered among themselves, Harry stood up there watching them. Hermione stood up from the couch "I believe it's a good idea, like harry said to us earlier 'you all should not always rely on rumors that just because someone is sorted in slytherin makes them evil or a death eater...' Which is true, Jess has proven that theory already. she is Harry's twin sister and she's a slytherin"

The Gryffindor's blinked at this "Maybe..." one stepped forward it was a first year "maybe It's a good idea, I mean I'm new... and I already hate the house rivalry.. So I'm up for it" Harry smiled at the 1st year student. Then other 1st year student stepped forward agreeing, it was not long until the whole house agreed.

Two hours later, it was dinnertime, Hufflepuff's, Ravenclaw's and slytherin's were all in the great hall waiting for dinner to start. The Gryffindor's have not showed up, Dumbledore watched to the doors. Lucius and Narcissa were there along with Remus and Sirius to have dinner with Harry and Jess.

"So what happen to the lions?" Sirius pointed at the empty table. Dumbledore smiled "apparently Harry called a meeting before dinner and every Gryffindor rushed in for it. It was amazing you should have seen it" Sirius smiled "Oh? Amazing Harry can just call a meeting and every Gryffindor comes running"

"Yes" Dumbledore laughed "Harry ordered them to find the other Gryffindor's that were not in the common room to find the others, Neville Longbottom used a smart way to get the Gryffindor's attention. A Mic spell" That made Lupin smirked "Smart"

Just then the hall was quite as Gryffindor's rushed in laughing, heading towards there table. The whole hall watched this. Jess at the Slytherin watch and then her eyes widen has every Gryffindor waved to her and said Hi too her. "Uhm Hi" she saved back and greeted them, Malfoy was also in the great hall. He sat next to Jess watching this "Why are they waving to you and saying Hi...?" Jess shrugged "I don't know.." she was a bit confused.

Harry was the last one to enter, he saw jess and winked at her which made her blink at him but she smiled at him. The slytherin's that saw this and gaped at what just happen. The Gryffindor's sat down at their table, Harry strolled over to head of the table. Dumbledore smiled "Mr. Potter, you and your house finally able to join us good" Harry smirked at him "Headmaster Dumbledore, we Gryffindor's had a meeting today that you probably already know about since Neville and his Mic spell" The Gryffindor's smirked at what he said.

Dumbledore nodded "Of course Harry, you wish to announce something to me?" Harry smiled and nodded "No not just to you but to everyone one else here" he took a deep breath and let it out "Has the leader of the Gryffindor's, which I was against to announce this before we left to be the leader in telling everyone..." he sighed but smiled "WE Gryffindor's have now decided to stop the house rivalry between our house and Slytherin"

This made the while hall gasped out loudly and whispers where shared among the students, Jess smiled at this "Oh my"

"Oh why did you come to this decision?" Lucius asked him. Sirius and Lupin were shocked by this, Narcissa just sat there shocked but kept her cool. Harry smiled then turned to the slytherin table where Jess was sitting "Because a slytherin once said to me today 'My first year here and I'm already sick of this stupid house rival shit'" he copied to what jess said to him and Malfoy earlier.

Jess smirked and stood up "Oh? Really Brother you are something else. You did this all because I was not gonna be a part of the rivalry?" Harry nodded "Yes and because everyone kept judging you... So I had enough of it... has I said earlier in the meeting to my house 'you all should not always rely on rumors that just because someone is sorted in slytherin doesn't makes them evil or a death eater...'" He said that while walking over to her. "You are not anything of those things and you are in slytherin. There is good in slytherin after all" he looked at the slytherin house who just stared at him with shocked eyes "So then do you agree slytherin's?" "Why should we agree to a thing you say?" Blaise asked Harry. He smiled "well I'll share a secret with you" he walked over more and leaned over the table they can his whisper "I was almost sorted in slytherin but I made the hat put me in Gryffindor, if I wasn't sorted in there I would have become a slytherin"

Draco's eyes popped open in shock "Are you fucken joking with us?" Harry shook his head "No I'm not Malfoy, so what do you say" he extended his hand out "truce?" The slytherin's looked back and forth to Draco and Harry.

Pansy bite her lip in angry 'He can't really thinking of.. No he can't...' Malfoy started at him, and then he saw Jess frown. For some reason she knew he was going to saw no, he did a deep sigh ran his hand threw his hair "Truce only between the houses? We don't have to be friends Potter?" Harry smiled "Yeah only between the house" Draco stood up, stepping to him. He extended his hand out "Very well, truce between houses" Draco shook Harry hand. This made the slytherin's gasp in shock.

Dumbledore stood up clapping, Narcissa and Lupin followed him, then the rest of the teachers, then the other houses. Sirius and Lucius were both in shock from this

"Excellent! Wonderful, Let Dinner began!" the food soon appeared, has the students diged in their food.

Malfoy let go of Harry's hand and walked back over to his spot and sat down, Harry looked over to Jess who smiled sweetly at him "you are something else, now go join your house" she sat back down. He smirked at her and walked over to his table.

Jess sat there with a smiled on her face "That was nice of you Draco" Draco huffed "yeah whatever" "You really can't be thinking this will last Drakey" Pansy softy pouted "do you have a prank planned to this?" the slytherin's looked at Draco for an answer. Jess crossed her arms "If any of you thinking of playing pranks when he just agreed to this truce, I will have no choice teach every one of you a lesson" that made Pansy laugh "Ha-ha! Please Mikcloud, you teach us lesson. Just who do you think you are?! You have no right being in this house, siding with those lions! Get out of our table your bloody traitor!" Jess frowned at this 'blood traitor...?'

The slytherin's gasped, the other houses eyes widen in shock, "Ms. Parkinson" Snape strolled over "100 points from slytherin for disrespecting a fellow slytherin! I'm ashamed of you, get up" Dumbledore clapped his hands "Detention also, a month" Pansy shrieked "A MONTH?!"

"Pansy shut the hell up already, do us a favor and leave the table" Draco said, Pansy pouted and ran out of the room crying

Ron shook his head "What a way to kick someone out of there table" he said with a mouth full of food. "Why yes Weasley, she was quite annoying wasn't she, please do reframe speaking from that full of food mouth of yours" Draco said in a sarcastic way, Ron was about to tell him to shut up when Harry banged his hand on the table which made the students jump "GOD I'm so hungry, aren't all you?" Harry laughed out loud, he tried to stop the fighting which it did it made the students laugh.

Jess giggled while her head still on the head, Draco flushed _'she has a cute giggle'_ she slightly jumped when someone tapped her shoulder. She lifted her head it was her godmother "Jess I have brought you these letters" he handed then to her. Jess took them and huge smile came on her face "From my friends... From home.. did my mother give you these?" Narcissa nodded with a smile Jess smiled "Thank you Cissy!" "No problem Hun, now then!" she headed back to table and sat back next to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled "on her first day here and already she started the house truce between the houses" Narcissa smiled "and Potter caught on to it"

Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands loudly making everyone stop what they were doing and look up by him "I'm proud of this day, know I have something to share with all of you!" he smiled "On October 20th there is gonna be a Halloween ball, then on Halloween itself, there's gonna a Ghouls Ball where you can dress up!" the students cheered from hearing this "The Halloween ball is formal so no dressing up, I'm sure you all remember the lessons your head of house teaches you in year of the Tri-wizard cup, now please go back at eating" The students cheered more and clapped.

"My word, two balls" Narcissa giggled, Dumbledore smiled back "we sometimes hold a Halloween ball and a ghoul's ball" Dumbledore looked at Harry and Jess a smirk laid on his face "I do believe she is plus one in the golden trio now"

Lupin raised his eyebrows at him "Oh? The Golden Trio plus one?"

~The next day, near the black Lake~

Draco was talking a walk not to far from the black lake and from Hagrid's hut, to clear his mind of of things. A chill autumn breeze went down Draco's spine has he chilled from it, he then started to walk towards the castle but couldn't help to wonder what to do, he wanted to ask jess to the ball and ghouls ball. It didn't take long for him to reach the castle, pushing some Hufflepuff's students out of his way, he reached the grand hall has students flooded in the great hall for dinner. Draco frowned "it must be dinner time" he mumbled to himself "Draco!" he turned to hearing Blaise has he jogged over "Mate where where you?" he questioned him "oh nowhere why?" he sneered at Blaise, he just shrugged that sneer off "So who are you taking to the Halloween and Ghoul ball?" Blaise suddenly asked Draco, Draco surprised by this question but he shrugged from it "I don't know" "I was thinking of asking Jess" Blaise smirked, Draco sharply glared at him "What?" "I think I'm gonna ask her" Blaise said again with the smirk on his face not going away "why...?" Draco sneered again at his best friend, Blaise then sees her walking towards to great hall doors "Jess!" Draco eyes widen 'what the hell!'

She turned to Blaise and blinked at him "Yes?" "Would you like to go to the Halloween and Ghoul ball with me?" Draco gaped at this 'he really asked her!' he looked at her and saw the blank look at her "No" she just said then turning to walk in the great hall, Blaise frowned "She said no..." Draco then started to laugh "Haha! she said no!" Blaise bite his lip and glared at his friend "Oh shut up!" "She's been saying no to a lot of guys" Hermione's sudden voice made them jump, the two boys looked at her has Ron walked in with Harry who had a sad look on his. Draco blinked form it "What's wrong with Potter?" Draco asked "Like I said, she's been saying no to a lot of guys..." Blaise and Draco's mouth gape open "She said no to Potter...? Wait that's his sister..." Blaise asked, Hermione nodded "like a half an hour ago... but he was cool about it, she told him that she would was waiting for someone else to ask her. I don't think she was being mean, I guess he wants to take her so on one would snatch up his sister, he's being overprotective of her... really know..."

Draco blinked at her "She is waiting for someone to ask her...? that means... really potter, need to stop being so overprotective of her..." "She likes someone here!" Blaise gasped out loudly that made some students head turn, Hermione just huffed and walked into the great hall, Blaise followed and went to sit down at the slytherin table. Draco still shocked stood there in the great hall trying to figure out what he just heard but he was jumped out of thought of someone grabbed his arm, he looked it was pansy she smuggle to it "Oh drakie! Would you like to go to the Halloween and ghoul ball with me?" she giggled, Draco sneered at her but saw her eyes glazed to something, she had a smirk on her face.

He turned his head and saw Jess standing there with a frown on her face "Oh Mikcloud! Isn't amazing!? Drakie is going to the both of the balls with me" she said has she snuggle more into Draco's who stood there looking at Jess, the look on her face pure heart broken, she turned away and walked back into the great hall. Draco bite his lip and pushed Pansy off of him who fell to the ground, Pansy groaned rubbing her butt "Ow Draco that hurt" "Oh shut the hell up!" Draco turned away walking after Jess leaving a gaping and teary Pansy.

When Draco entered the great hall he quickly scanned for Jess, he found her by the Gryffindor table talking with Potter. He frowned and quickly walked fast over to them but has he reached the table he's eyes widen has Potter hugs her, he sees the Gryffindor's grinning and also has shocked looks on his face. "Way to go mate, she said she changed her mind and said yes. Know you can watch over her" Draco felt a pain in his chest 'She accepted...? But potter is...' "Yeah but only for the Ghoul ball, she won't go to the Halloween ball and shut up! I know... I just was wanna keep her safe... it was Sirius's idea.." Jess had already slipped away to the slytherin table sitting next to Blaise. Draco stood there with a frown on his face, Hermione saw this "Malfoy you okay...?" Harry and Ron looked at him, Harry looked shocked to see his sad face "Malfoy what's wrong?" he reached out for him but Malfoy took a step back, he didn't know why he was so upset about this "Congrats on taking her Potter" he snapped quietly at Harry, with that he turned on his heel and strolled out of the hall. Blaise sitting at the slytherin table gasped slightly "Draco looks upset..." Jess turned her head away "Why? He's taking Pansy" Blaise quickly turned his head to her "He said that? He told me wasn't going with anyone..."

"Well I saw Pansy snuggle to his side giggling like a fricken crackling hag" that made a lot of slytherin's laugh at what she said about pansy, just then Pansy sat across from them started to fill her plate. Blaise looked at her "So you going to the events with Draco so I've heard" She looked up at Blaise then see's Jess looking at her. She smirked "Oh yeah! Isn't amazing? Just like the Yule Ball!" she giggled again, which made Jess bite her lip "stop giggling like a crackling Hag" Again a lot of the slytherin's laughed at it, Pansy turned red with angry "Excuse me?! Just who do you think you are Mikcloud?! You are a blood traitor! Making this truce with the Gryffindor's! Disgusting if you asked me! I can't believe Draco only accepted it to make you happy!" Slytherin's and Gryffindor's in hearing reach gasped at her, Jess's eyes widen "to make me happy...? And don't call me a blood Traitor, that's a horrid word And don't call the Gryffindor's disgusting!" Jess shouted out loudly stand up in a fit of rage, Pansy quickly stood up trying to mask her rage with Jess's "Oh yeah?! There disgusting, a disgrace and all blood traitors! And so are you! get the hell out of Slytherin! Draco is Mine! You hear me?! I see the way he looks at you! Sickening if you ask me! Ha no matter he probably just wanted to get in your pants and then leave you Hahaha!" the whole hall gasped at this, teachers where ready to get up but they stopped has the halls of the great hall shook. Jess looked deadly into Pansy's eyes who looked back, her smirk was gone and she quickly backed away. Most of the students backed away also but Harry, Ron, Hermione and Blaise stood there staring at her with shockless across their faces. Jess's eyes started to glow green "How dare you!" the magical aura around Jess started to swirl around her like wind, making everyone looked shocked from this and most of the students and teachers felt weaken at that the knee's from such aura around her.

"You are a disgrace to this house Pansy Parkinson, like ever student follows this so called DARK LORD! IF I had the power I would KICK YOU OUT!" her voice echoed and it was like magic as it rattled the walls and corrdors, Pansy was was blinking at her. Blaise glanced at her and his eyes widen, he pointed to the badge on Pansy's sweater and tie that have changed to the Hogwarts crest from the slytherin Crest "Uhm pansy... look.."

Everyone in the great hall were speechless, the teachers gasped at this. Jess stood three staring at her more Pansy looked down at her sweater and her eyes widen "What the hell...?" Harry eas shocked to see this, Dumbledore was already strolling over with Snape and McGonagall.

Jess's glowing green eyes closed, her magic aura soon started to calm and started to breath slowly. Harry shook from feeling this he took a brave move, stepped forward, and placed a hand on her shoulder "Jess you okay?" Jess slowly nodded 'I'm sorry... I didn't mean to release such magical aura.."

Ron quickly shrieked in shock again "What the bloody hell what that?! Blimey freaky!" Jess frowned, Harry glared at him "Knock it off!" he hissed, "No harry.. he is right...I'm a fre" she didn't get to finish as Harry covered her mouth "Don't you dare call yourself that! Not my sister!" Jess's eyes widen and she frowned behind his hand and nodded, Harry hugged her rubbing her back.

Pansy was frowned "What the hell happen to me?!" "Ms. Parkinson, calm yourself down. Would you please follow me" she frowned but nodded to the headmaster following him out the great hall.

Soon the hall was in whispers from the students, Jess and Harry let go of each other and she looked at her house "Don't become your parents, you are more then just forced into becoming dark wizards, not all slytherin's are dark..." the Slytherin table eyes widen in pure shock.

 _'Come fourth my heir'_ jess's eyes widen has she heard a voice in the air, no one else seemed to hear it. Jess soon took off out of the great hall, At the time Draco seemed to merge from the dungeons from feeling such magical aura coming from the great hall. And Jess was looking around "Jess..?" Draco softly said with a confused look on her face, Jess did not seem to turn to his voice _'Do you see her young one? My snake?'_ the voice again said, Jess looked around and noticed a white snake with glowing teal markings on it with red eyes, the snake was in the corner that lead to the dungeons.

Draco blinked at her 'what is she staring at...?' Draco turned her head and see's nothing. Jess quickly walked towards the Snake who slithered away from her _'Follow her to me my dear'_ the voice said to her. Draco watched her dashed away, he then follow, at the time harry came out of the great hall and saw Draco "Malfoy?" he stopped "Not know Potter I'm follow where Jess is going" he took off, Harry blinked and took off after also.

Jess followed the snake has it slithered down the dungeons, not long she noticed she just passed the Slytherin common room, turning to her left she ended up in a dead end but the Snake was right there, curled up in a ball. Jess walked towards it "Why did you lead me here?" "Jess where are you?" she heard Draco's voice, Jess frowned

'Come to the wall child' Jess looked at the bare wall but walked towards it, she looked at it and she can hear footsteps and heard voices, it was Draco's and Harry's, they were bickering "god shut up potter!" "Why do you always have to be such a prat Malfoy?"

Jess placed her hand on the wall and gasped has her hand went through the hall. Turning the corner they both see jess standing there with her hand throw a wall this made them gasp and made Draco's eyes widen "Jess?!"

'Come in, do not be shy know' Jess gulped softly and walked right through the wall, the white snake followed her. At the same moment Draco and Harry turned the corner and see's Jess walk through the door, for harry, he just doesn't sees her but he saw a white snake with teal marking follow her.

Draco gasped and quickly walked over to the wall placing his hands on it "What the bloody hell!? Jess?!" Harry was quickly by his side looking at the wall "Why was there a snake with her?" Draco looked at him "A snake...? Potter I didn't see any snake!" "Malfoy I saw a bloody snake!" Harry augured back at him.

Behind the wall, Jess appeared a dark stone hallway. It was cold like it always is in the dungeons, Jess noticed the snake slither and lit up, her markings were glowing making it aluminate the hallway a little. Jess took out her wand, not saying a word the tip of the wand lit up brightly though. It seemed to bther the snake has it hissed at her softly. Jess blinked "Oh I'm sorry here" she used her magic to dim it down where the snake liked. The Snake slithered away, Jess followed her through the hallway until they reached a door. The door was metal, it had snake designs on them. She blinked "Wow..." 'Speak the Parselmouth, language of the snakes to open the door' jess blinked '...? I don't..' then her eyes widen it was running her head, she did know it "How in the hell do I know it...?" 'okay here it goes' "open" she said in Parselmouth, and the door loudly made a click noise which Draco and Harry could hear at their end.

Jess reached over and opened the door, the room was dark like the hallway and her Lumos spell lit the room slightly. The snake followed in behind her, has could tell in the room. It was gorgeous; the walls were covered in dark slytherin green stone that looked like glass almost. The floor was black stoned with dark slytherin green carpets. She moved her wand more into the room, there was a fireplace, it was not lit but the design of it was magnificent, snake carvings on it. She pointed her wand on and the fire lit up in flames, but the flames where a bright green. The room soon was lit up, there were two leather green chairs in front of the fireplace. Off to the side of the fireplace was a desk with a lamp and some paper on it. The room was a little big, she looked more has there was another door. This door was black wooden, with a green crystal like handle. There was bookshelves also near the desk "Where iam..?"

"I see you are here know, good" the voice was deep, male. She turned two the voice, it was a portrait. Jess blinked at it, she recognized him right away form pictures from her family's side "Salazar Slytherin, I read about in the history of Hogwarts..." Jess said slightly shocked. He smiled at you "My what such magical energy I felt from you in the great hall, so much it awoke me from slumber! So I sent my snake to fetch you and called you to me" Jess blinked at him "I woke you up...?" he nodded to her "Oh yes, calling out in the great hall will do the trick! You even had the power to remove someone from the house... Which I don't know why... apparently Hogwarts listen to you..."

Jess gasped softly "How do you know all this...? if you were just slumbering...?" Salazar laughed "Dear girl, I maybe be the portrait of Salazar Slytherin but Hogwarts does talk to me. I'm properly not the only fonder she listens too, the other three properly talk to her too and you my dear she listened too"

"Oh... why did you call me here...?" she asked him, he smiled at her "I've been waiting for a long time for someone like you show up and be the true heir... You my dear.. what family are you from...? That magical aura feels so familiar" Jess frowned "Potter... but my last name is Mikcloud... I was adopted" Salazar eyes widen "My word! A Potter in front of me! I figured The Potters will a distant relatives of me, like that Tom Riddle.. he never really found this room wasn't enough to feel it" Jess blinked at him "Tom Riddle...? Who is he...?" Salazar gasped "Dear child, Tom riddle was my heir years ago. I felt him when he attended school here, quiet a nasty soul he had..."

"... The slytherin house follow your 'hate muggles' thing... I hate it" Jess said looking back up at him, He frowned "Well change their minds..." Jess looked confused "Wait... in history... they say you hated muggle borns..." Salazar sighed "That was after I left Hogwarts and meet a woman who was muggle born... she was beautiful... I knew that I judge Muggles poorly and I have lived with my mistakes..." then the snake stared to talk to him, Jess could catch a few words of it like 'open, died and boys'

She could see Salazar's eyes widen in sadness "They killed her...?" the snake nodded her head ot her, Jess blinked "Killed who...?" "My.. basilisk..." Jess gasped "Those snakes are dangerous..! wait how do I know that...?" Salazar nodded "only when there told to kill they are, but there are gentle known the less.. I first brought her here she just a baby.. at that time I still despised muggles... but soon began to not has I knew I reaching my end of life... I forgot to remove her... but I thought she would be safe..."

Jess frowned "I'm sorry about her... but her" she pointed to the pretty white one "Oh dear me This is Semila, she is a rare breed of Snake that live for decades! Vloisleh is her species" Jess looked at her "Wow.. there rare almost extent.." 'just get use to this jess, Dumbledore and that downloading spell he did on you' she mentally told herself. Jess reached down "hello" she said in Parselmouth, Salazar smiled "Ah! Snake talker like me" Jess looked back at him "Oh Uhm... the headmaster did a downloading spell on me I think he put Parselmouth in along with it..."

Salazar chuckled "Well I see... I will not ask but I that spell is only used for foreign exchange students and she said also that there are two boys by my wall a calling out for you and bickering to each other..." Jess frowned "Harry and Draco... They probably saw me walk through the wall..." that made him laugh "I see, can you do me a favor..?" Jess blinked at him but nodded "Of course Great grand grand cousin...? Mhmm I wonder how many great grands there is between us..." he chuckled again "Do go to the chamber of secrets and see if she really is gone... I do wish to have a piece of her up here with me..." Jess smile a little "Of course.. uhm where is it..?" "Semila will show you the way, and this room is known yours my dear. The bedroom is off to the back right" Jess blinked "Thanks.. but I like my room in the common room, but I will come and visit you a lot.." He smiled at her "Marvelous, now off you go its getting latems...?" "Oh Jessica, Jess for short no calling me Jesse though" she smiled, he smiled back "Of course, good night Ms. Jess" "Good night Salazar" Jess turned to walk out "Oh Jess!" she stopped in her tracks "Yes?" "One of the boys... is a decadent from my line... he seems unble to walk through the hall but if you hold his hand you can walk with him through the wall good night" Jess smiled and nodded "Night" she left the room and Semila followed her, the door closed behind her. Jess walked back to the wall, she could see them auguring with each other as if she was looking through a class window. She shook her head 'idiots' "Hey!" they both jumped back, their eyes where widen to jess it looked funny "Jess..?" Draco slowly asked, Harry blinked at the wall "Jess..?"

She walked through the wall making them jump back "Jess?!" Draco quickly went up to her and putting his hands on her shoulders "Where did you go..?!" Jess shrugged him off "I've meet with Salazar Slytherin" their eyes widen "You what?" Draco asked her.

Harry was about to open his mouth then he saw a white snake behind her, Harry kneeled "Wow a pretty snake" Jess blinked at him "You can see her?" Draco looked he couldn't see a thing "What Snake..?"

"Yeah I can see her, white with teal markings..." Harry said, the snake looked at harry _'You can see me then you must be the descent of the Slytherin line'_ Camila said to Harry, Harry's eyes widen "I'm what..?" Harry looked mortified, Jess frowned "Know I see what he meant, so it's you then Harry, we are twins after all" Jess kneeled moving her arm forward "would you like a lift?" The snake looked at her, nodded her head, and slithered her over to Jess and Jess picked her up "Alright show me the way, Harry can come since he can hear understand her too" Jess looked at Harry who blinked at her "Sure.. Where are we going?" Draco just standing there he crossed his arms upset "Okay what's going on here?" Jess snapped her head to him "Salazar asked me to do something for him.." She walked away from both boys, Harry soon followed her, Draco frowned but followed also.

 _'Head to the 2nd floor girls bathroom Jess'_ Camila said, which Harry's eyes widen "She said to head to the 2nd girls bathroom..." Jess nodded "I know" Harry's eyes widen "Wait you can understand her too?..." Draco frowning "why are we going there?" Draco asked "Like I said Salazar asked me to get something for him" she said to Draco. Has they reached the 2nd floor girls bathroom, Jess stepped in and right away felt a ghost's presences.

"Ah who's there?.. Ah Hello Harry" Jess looked see a ghost of a former student girl flying above, Jess blinked at her "Hello Myrtle" Harry said back, Myrtle notices Jess "Oh you so you are the new student people talk about? Your Harry's pretty sister!" Jess flushed and nodded to her.

 _'the tab, open the chamber'_ Camila said, Harry bite his lip "why does he want you in the chamber of secrets?" Harry asked, Jess blinked at him "he found out his snake was killed and wants a piece of her with him in his rooms" Jess looked over to the sink "Open" she spoke in Parselmouth and the tab made a loud noise and began to open up. Draco's mouth gaped open "What the hell...?"

Harry shook his head "Please Malfoy, it's the chamber of secrets..." Draco's eyes widen and looked over to Harry "Potter.. how would you know?" "Because I opened it in 2nd year to deal with the problem of people dying because of Voldemort opening it again" Jess tabbed her foot "Boys, stop auguring" Jess walked over to the hole opening "Hold on Camila" Jess said then jumped down, Harry gasped "Jess! God damn it!" then Harry jumped in after her. Draco frowned "Hey! Wait for me!" he jumped in it, Myrtle floated there giggling.

Down in the chambers, Jess stood there on the pile of bones has Harry falls in with a thud on the bones not long Draco came down with a thud on the bones next to Harry. "Boys come on, if you insist to carry along, come on then" Jess said moving away from them. Harry got on his feet and followed her, Draco did and gasped at the bones "BONES?" "Shut up Malfoy come on!" Harry snapped at him. Harry bite his lip but followed.

The boys followed her has the she stopped in front of the rock rumble "I forgot.. The cave caved in..." Harry said to her, Jess sighed held up her wand "Acidnita" she casted making a circle motion has a greyish buddle formed in front of them, Jess gently pushed her wand forward has the greyish buddle hit the rocks. To Harry and Draco it was melting the part of rock the buddle hit "What was that...?" Harry asked her "it's an Acid spell... mhmmm another spell I didn't know I could do... that damn downloading spell..." Jess walked through the whole from the spell, Harry and Draco walked behind her "That was amazing..." Draco said. They stomped to a metal door, Jess noticed it was like the one door from Salazar's chamber. "Open" Jess said again in Parselmouth. There was a loud click has the metal snake locked unlocked one by one and the door swinged open. "Bloody hell... this is too strange.." Draco said, Harry frowned "this brings back memories..."

Jess walked through the door, Harry and Malfoy followed her. They climbed down the ladder where there was a long stone hallway, there mutable snake head statues. Has they walk in more Jess can see the skeleton of a huge snake. Walking over to it, looked at it "what should I take?" _'a fang would do'_ Camila said. She carefully plucked a fang from the skeleton. "So this is monster of slytherin...?" Draco asked looking at it, Harry frowned "Yeah..." Jess turned around "Maybe you should tell what happen to her to Salazar Harry" Jess turned back the way they back, Harry frowned again but followed her, also followed her back.

It didn't take long for then to reached back up to the first entrance, she dragged Harry with her back to the wall in the dungeons and told Draco to do his rounds has head boy has It was no matter for him.

Pulling Harry with her into the wall he then was pulled down a hallway to a room the clicked open and swinged open. Jess let go of him and walked "Salazar I have returned" "Oh how wonderful, thank my dear" he heard a man's voice, he stepped in and was stunned from the room. "I see we have other guest?" Harry looked over to Jess standing in front of a painting of Salazar Slytherin. His eyes widen "a Gryffindor... is he my decedent?" Jess nodded to him "This is Harry Potter, Harry this is Salazar Slytherin.. Harry is my twin brother..." Harry bowed a little "Hello" "Mhmm I never could imagine a Gryffindor would be my decadent... you two are twins..? wow.." "I didn't know I was one..." Harry said with a frown, Jess looked at the painting "I have a fang from her" she showed Salazar the fang. He frowned "So the rumors my snake told me is true..." Harry stepped closer "I can explain..." Harry soon began to tell them about his 2nd year, after tell them there was a silence for a brief moment, Salazar sighed "I see, I understand why you did what you did.. Maybe it was good thing.. Tom Riddle did do harm on muggle born's so stopping him and my snake was a good thing..."

"I don't understand sir.. I thought you were against muggle borns..." Harry said to him, Salazar frowned then began to tell harry everything. After that Jess yawned, she was getting tired "I think it's time for bed, I didn't even have any dinner but I guess I'll go to the kitchens, Well goodnight, Harry come along" walking towards the door, Salazar smiled "Good night you two" Harry bowed slightly "Night sir" he rushed back jess. They both left the room has the metal door closed behind them "well that doesn't happen to you every day..." Jess smiled "I guess" reaching the wall, she held on to Harry's hand walking through he it. they were back on the other side "Well you should hurry back to your common room, good night" she moved away "Jess wait..." Jess stopped and looked at him "yes?" "About what happen in the great hall earlier... what pansy said about Malfoy.." Jess frowned "Ignore it Harry, go to bed" She walked away from, she walked down the hall way Harry walked passed "Night Jess" he waved goodbye to her, she goodbye back "Night Harry"

It's been weeks since that night in the great hall, Jess and Harry were walking together on the 7th floor. It was a Statuary, No school. Harry was wearing some men's blue jean skinny jeans and, red flannel shirt over his white v-neck and blank converse. Jess herself was wearing Grey v-neck tee, black shorts with a Knit Blackish Green Cardigan over her tee and black sneaker flats.

Harry was gonna show her the room of Requirement. Jess was confused she wanted to know where her brother was taking her. Stopping at a blank wall, Jess blinked at it "Harry...? Why are we standing in front of a blank wall...?" Harry smiled "Watch" he closed his eyes _'I need the room of requirement'_ Jess watched as a door started to appear on the wall. Her eyes widen "What the...?" Harry smirked and opened his eyes, he reached his hand out cribbing the door knob opening the door. He stepped in "Come on in Jess" Jess bite her lip but stepped in after her brother. As the door closed in behind her, she blinked looking around, she gasped with a smile spinning around slightly looking at the room "Wow!" Harry chuckled and looked at the room, it looked the same as in 5th year. "Welcome to the Room of Requirement" Jess stopped and blinked for a moment as something was popping in her head "The Room of Requirement, also known as the Come and Go Room, a secret room within Hogwarts Castle, that only appears when a person is in great need of it." Harry looked at her and then smiled 'That downloading spell... Dumbledore shore did put a lot in her head... I wonder what else she put her head...' Jess sighed "I'm not even gonna ask why I know that..." Harry chuckled "Well then, remember what I told you about my years here?" Jess nodded, yes Harry end up telling Jess everything what happen through the years he was here. "Yeah in 5th year that horrible woman uhm what's her name...?" "Umbridge" Harry said under his breath "Ah yes her..." Harry shook his head "But this room is a good place to escape everyone and just be lone" Harry sighed, Jess looked at her brother "you come here a lot to be alone...?" Harry nodded "Yeah, I meanly come here to get away from the drama and stress of everything" Jess frowned "I'm sorry..." Harry raised his eyebrow at her "Why are you sorry?" Jess shrugged "I don't know..." Harry smiled softly and stepped to his sister "since you know this room know, you can come here anytime you want" Jess smiled "I think I wouldn't mind coming here, I've been dying to find a place to practice me Tai Chi"

Harry smiled "You know I'm still waiting on you to teach me" Jess giggled "well I guess we can start! But this floor... I wish it was more softer like Japanese Tatami Mats" suddenly the floor began to and even the room began to change, Harry and Jess's eyes widen to see the room change into a Japanese Dojo theme. Jess smiled brightly "Wow! This room is amazing!" Harry smiled looked around "wow ive seen this stuff in movies.. so real like" Harry bent down and touched the floor and felt real making him smile.

Jess smiled and slipped off her shoes "No shoes in a dojo" then taking off her Cardigan. Harry chuckled and slipped off his shoes. He looked over to his sister and noticed her toe nails were painted black like her fingernails. She had the most cutest small feet ever as Shamus always says to him. He frowned and shook his head, Jess stepped to him "alright Which art do you wanna learn first?" Harry smiled "How about Tai Chi" Jess giggled "alright before we began! It is an internal Chinese martial art practiced for both its defense training and its health benefits. The term Taiji refers to a philosophy of the forces of yin and yang, related to the moves. Though originally conceived as a martial art, it is also typically practiced for a variety of other personal reasons: competitive wrestling in the format of pushing hands (tui shou), demonstration competitions, and achieving greater longevity. As a result, a multitude of training forms exist, both traditional and modern, which correspond to those aims with differing emphasis. Some training forms of tàijíquán are especially known for being practiced with relatively slow movements." Harry nodded to her "Know we with the basic movement's first, Beginner posture: This is the most basic tai chi move also known as a pose. It requires your feet to be shoulder distance apart, your toes facing slightly inward, knees soft, chest and chin slightly hollowed, and hips slightly tucked. Some describe the pose like you're sitting in a high stool. Controlling your breath in Tai Chi is a big part of the practice. There are two ways to think about breathing — the first is to adapt your breathing to every single movement, and the second way is to use the same breath through all of the movements. It's much simpler to keep your breathing the same through your Tai Chi practice. Long, slow, and deep breaths relaxe you and complements the graceful nature of Tai Chi."

Jess starts by spreading her feet wide. Her toes should be pointed forwards as much as possible. Then she, squat down slightly, she could feel her leg muscles contract "This move is called the Horse Stance" Harry splinked but nodded, he tried to copy what Jess did. Jess remove from her stance circling Harry has he trying to balance himself from the move "You balance in horrible..." Harry frowned "This is my first time doing this..." Jess smiled softly "I know and you get a hang of it, practicing more will make you balance more better" Harry was trying to balance in the move then suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his calf, he gasped and feel towards jess, her eyes widen as Harry fell towards her knock them both down on the floor, Jess had her eyes closed when they hit the ground, she felt something heavey on her, her eyes snapped open making her eyes widen and gasped. Harry was on top of her, his face was in her chest. She started to breath very heavly, her face turned red almost like her hair "harry get off me please...?" Harry groaned and lifted himself up his hands side her head, he blinked a couple of times and noticed there position his face was priceless, turning red he gulped and shot off her "Oh fuck I'm so sorry...!" Jess frowned and sat up "Its... fine it was an accident..." Harry started to laugh nervously like an idiot "Hahah yeah... it was accident! No harm done!" Jess sighed shaking her head and punched him in the arm making him fall back, he gasped "Hey what was that for?!" Jess stood up brushing herself off "just because I wanted too! Shut up or I'm putting you in a choke hold!" Harry's mouth went shut staring at her then looking down 'shit...' He got up "Jess.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean for that to happen..." Jess sighed "I know... let's not think about it please or even talk about it..." Harry nodded and stepped to her and touched her shoulder as a pain shock went through there bodies making them gasp and did a slight scream. They can feel their hearts pounding. Harry looked at jess and her eyes were widen staring in front of them, he looked and didn't see anything "jess you alright?" He tired lifting his hand but wasn't able to making his eyes widen in shock.

Jess's eyes widen as she started to see something in front of her. It was like the room was suddenly turning in smoke and making a clear picture in front of her and Harry. She saw a Dairy, then a younger harry stepping it with a fang of a snake most likely from the Salazar's snake. _'what is happening...?!'_ Then she see's a ring, It is a gold ring inset with a black stone. She could hear ringing from the ring, it made her shiver from hearing it. Then the picture changed as something else was showed in front of her, it was a locket. It was a locket of heavy gold with a serpentine S in glittering green stone inlay on the front. She can also hear the slight ringing from it that made her shiver. The locket transformed into a goblet, It was a small golden cup with two finely-wrought handles with a badger engraved on the side and a few jewels. Then it transformed into a tiara, the tiara was shaped like a raven It has a blue sapphire shaped like an oval. The tiara suddenly transformed into a snake making Jess's eyes widen. The snake was a long, green female snake, she was curled on the floor next to a man... who she saw before _'Voldemort...'_ The Snake then turned into a scene, a baby harry in his crib. She can a woman that made her eyes widen 'M-Mother...?' she had turned as Voldemort entered to the as he casted a curse at her, making Jess scream from seeing this. Harry's head turned to her as she was screaming "Jess?! What's wrong?!"

Jess see's her mother's dead body fell to the ground as Voldemort stepped to the crib pointed his wand to harry and casted the curse at him, Jess screamed again then everything went into darkness and she fell to her side. Harry's eyes widen and moved forward shaking her "Jess?!" she didn't move, she was unconscious.

Harry bite his lip "shit..." he looked at his shoes and crawled over to them and putting them on, he them crawled over to jess's shoes and placed them on her feet then placing her cardigan over her, then picking her bridal style caring her over to the wall as it appeared and opening for him. He stepped out as the door closed behind him. Harry quickly rushed caring his sister to the hospital wing.

The halls were empty, most likely everyone was out at Hogsmeat for the day. Reaching the hospital wing, he rushed in scream for Poppy "Madam Pomfrey!" Pomfrey rushed out of her office and noticed them, her eyes widen and rushed over "Oh my goodness what happened?" Harry frowned "I touched her shoulder and she went stiff with widen eyes like she was seeing a ghost in front of her and she screamed two times and fainted..." she frowned "Quickly put her on the bed" Harry stepped to a bed placing Jess gentle down, Pomfrey pushed away and she checked her. Harry saw her frown "Is she okay...?" Pomfrey frowned more "I need to call Dumbledore know" she rushed away. Harry's eyes widen and stepped to his sister, sitting down he held her hand.

Not long Dumbledore with Snape came in rushing over, Pomfrey frowned at them "Headmaster..." Harry looked at them "Professor... what happen to her...?" Dumbledore looked at Jess and frowned "you told Pomfrey that you touched her shoulder?" Harry nodded to him. Dumbledore looked at Snape who as a worried look on his face, he nodded to him. Dumbledore stepped to harry "Harry my boy... I believe you and your sister have a special twin bond... its rare in wizards and witches that are twins... its what muggles call Twin Telepathy, not just telepathy more like you are able to sense each other and feel each other's emotions or when each is close to each other..." Harry's eyes widen "How come its just starting...?" Dumbledore frowned "I don't know Harry... But something happen when she touched you that made her scream as Madam Pomphrey told me..." Snape stepped over "Potter you should go, get something to eat we will take care of her go on" Harry frowned put he looked at his sister lifted her hand he was holding kissing the back of it "I'll be back" he placed her hand down and got up looking at them "Let me know if anything changes please?" they nodded to him, Harry soon left the room.

Pomphrey frowned "I wonder what she saw..." "We will soon know, lets wait until she wakes up"

"a piece of Voldemort's soul lives with in him.." Jess's voice made them look at her with widen eyes "What...?" Pomphrey frowned at this "Dumbledore... tell me is it true...?" Jess asked him with teary eyes. Dumbledore nodded "I'm afraid so.."

Snape frowned "You never once managed to tell him what was inside of him?" Pomphrey asked with a stern glare at Dumbledore. Jess sat up slowly making Snape help her and Pomphrey right away was checking her "How are you feeling?" Jess frowned "Horrible.. I saw things that I shouldn't have seen..." Dumbledore stepped to her "Tell me what did you see?" Jess looked down "Saw many things but the most one that made me scream was that I saw... my mothers death... it made me scream..." Snape was frowning at them "Please I don't wanna talk about it anymore..." Jess started to tear again, Snape did something not of his nature held his goddaughter as she teared.

It was rough the rest of the October, Jess never once tell Harry what she saw but their mother's death. On her request, she didn't want Draco or the others to know what happen to her. Not long the Halloween ball was the first to start. The students filled the ballroom, Teachers were mingling watching over the students has they danced to good music.

Malfoys were also there, Jetter made them attend. Draco was by his friend Blaise chatting, on the dance floor Harry was dancing with Ginny, Ron was dancing with Lavender, and Hermione was dancing with Neville. Sirius and Lupin were talking about having Jess over for the summer then heard Mrs. Malfoy Gasp softly, he turned to her "Mrs. Malfoy what's the matter?" she was looking right at the entrance of the great hall, Lupin and Sirius turned their heads and their eyes widen. There stood their niece, in the most amazing gown he has ever seen. rose blooming purple and black steampunk style gothic corset dress, the fabric of the corset is satin and cotton. vintage pattern, chain accents stainless steel busk closure. On the back we have added adjustable additional strips so you can adjust the corset in accordance with your preferences. elastic waist band, soft long tulle skirt all colors were purple and black with black heels. On her face was purple, black and silver Medusa Mask on her face

Jess's red hair was in the same style has she always has it looked like perfect on her, braided on her right side. Her radiant light green eyes matched with the with black perfectly and her makeup was done perfectly.

She walked in making students eyes widen from seeing her, walking in the middle of the dance floor passing her friends they stopped dancing and stared. Draco's eyes widen and watched her has he felt a thump in his heart 'she looks beautiful...'

Jess walked right up to her uncles and did a small proper bow to him "sorry I'm late" Narcissa never seen such beauty in a woman before, even Lucius was blushing from her before him. Lupin smiled "I thought you weren't coming Jess" "I changed my mind at the last-minute Uncle Lupin"

Draco bite his lip and walked right up to her "Jess?" Jess turned her head has did his parents and Jess uncle's and Snape. He held out his hand to her "Would you care for a dance...?" Jess blushed "well Draco Malfoy.. I would love too.." she reached out her hand and gentle held it, he guided her to the middle of the dance floor. Has the music started with a slow song.

Everyone started to watch the two dance to the slow song, Narcissa smiled "amazing her dress is" Sirius nodded "She even had Draco shake Harry's hand for a house truce" Lucius looked shocked "I never thought she would put an impact on the house... I remember you telling us of the Parkinson girl. What happen to her?" Lupin sighed "Since Dumbledore tried to resort her but the hat said Hogwarts doesn't want her here. So Dumbledore had no choice to send her home" Narcissa put her hand over her month "my word.. what about her parents...? Did they do anything?" Snape nodded "Yes, they tried to go to the Minstery but Dumbledore already had expelled papers signed"

Narcissa looked back her son dancing with Jess "they make a cute couple..." she softly said, Lucius heard his wife has did Lupin, Sirius and Snape. They looked at their niece who had a flushed look on her face, Lupin smiled _'she's in love'_

Jess and Draco danced together, Draco could feel that tingly feeling in hands has he held hers while dance, Jess was flushing has she never felt this before 'why aim I blushing...?' she looked up at him 'he has the most white blonde hair I have ever seen... and his eyes like a blue grey almost'

He looked at her notices she was looking at him, he got tranced into his radiant green eyes of her. The black eyeliner fit her eyes perfect... 'she has the most gorgeous green eyes I have ever seen... her skin is so fair...her hair like blood red is so beautiful... why do I feel like this...? do I like her...?' then his heart thumped in him, in his eyes widen almost 'why do I feel hot...?'

Narcissa across the room watching this has her mouth gaped open has she felt a magic unlock from Draco, she didn't see anything but watched to see what will happen. Harry was standing next to Hermione and Ron frowning. Hermione smiled "She looks so pretty!" Ron nodded with a flush "Yeah..."

Everyone watched them has the end of the song was ending, and they stopped staring at each other, Draco still had a grip on her 'why do I feel like this...? wait why aim I leaning in...?' he was leaning in, Jess couldn't move. His lips hit hers with a sweet kiss, Jess's eyes widen in shock but then kissed back. Has she kissed back a swirl of magical aura surrounded them both, it was visible. Everyone gasped at this sight, Narcissa was so shocked she dropped her champion glass. Harry was biting his lip in but looked away 'why my sister?!'

Both pulling away, they looked at each other. Jess touched her lips, Draco touched his 'I'm in love...'

Draco Malfoy was in love with Jess.

* * *

 _ **(Draco finally kissed Jess! what will happen next ?xP/ for a clue on what she reli wore the halloween ball, Go to my DeviantArt and look into the Story folder!)**_


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 'the Unexpected surpise'

After the Halloween ball, the next day however was the ghoul ball, classes were canceled has today was Halloween. The Students manly hanged with their friends or went out to Hogsmeat for last minute costume shopping.

Jess was in her room looking at her costume, black long sleeve body suite, that had two small circle with jem's around it by the hips. The bottom half was short like underwear-like She blinked at it "Maybe this is too revealing..." she sighed turning her head then noticing herself in the mirror. She glared at her refection, her hair was too long in her eyes. She walked right up to her mirror running her fingers through her hair "Since it's Halloween I think I should make my hair match my outfit, only this once" she smirked "It's 4 hours until the ghoul ball starts"

In Gryffindor, Harry was sitting in the common room by the fire reading the daily prophet, he couldn't believe his eyes, that Rita woman sure did it this time.

 _ **'Hogwarts Halloween Ball!**_

 _ **Hogwarts Halloween Ball was a hit! Malfoy's Heir, Draco Malfoy was dancing with Twin Potter, Jess ! and later kissed! What will her parent's think of dating the son of a Malfoy?! The Malfoy's were also attending the Halloween Ball! Tonight, is the Ghoul's Ball Will Jess being going with Draco?! How will her brother take the news of his sister dating a Malfoy?!'**_

 _ **Rita Seeker'**_

Harry glared at the paper, Ron and Hermione walked in and saw him sitting there looking upset "Harry you okay?" Hermione asked him, Harry grunted and threw the paper on the floor "Rita Seeker is a bitch, look what she wrote about my sister again and the Malfoys" Hermione blinked but walked over and picking up the paper and starting it with frowned. Ron walked over reading over Hermione's shoulder. After Hermione was done she bite her lip "What?! How can they allow her to write this stuff?"

"It's the daily prophet, they will always allow her to write something like that" Ron said to her, Hermione threw the paper in the fire "really, I thought she would have more sense in the matter" Hermione walked over to Harry and sat down next to him "You still taking Jess to the Ghoul Ball?" Harry smiled softly "Yeah we are... but I know it seems weird know..."

"You sure? I mean last night, Jess and Malfoy seem pretty cozy with each other. I know she's your sister I think you should just let her and Malfoy go together" Ron crossed his arms standing there.

"Harry?" They all looked and there was Ginny with a blush on her face, Harry smiled "Hey Gin what's up?"

"Can I talk to you alone?" She asked, Hermione stood up and dragged Ron away "Wait Hermione!" Hermione didn't listen and pulled Ron with her upstairs.

Harry shook his head, Ginny walked over "I was wondering if you would go to the Ghoul ball with me since Jess will be going with Malfoy know?"

Harry blinked at this, his eyes widen "Jess is going with Malfoy...?" Ginny frowned, holding back her smirk "It's all over the school know... since last night, Jess decided to go with that ferret, I mean she is your sister harry it would look weird people will talk you know"

Harry got up from his spot "She didn't even tell me, I need to go talk to her" He walked passed Ginny who grabbed his arm to stop him, he looked at her "What? Ginny let me go"

"You don't have to, she left you high and dry! Like a slytherin! She's going with Malfoy know, she isn't worth it let her be with the death eater scum" Ginny said with a smirk on her, Harry gaped at her "Ginny! Do not speak that way of my sister and of Draco! That was un called for! Draco isn't a death eater! He switched sides, so did his parents!" Harry snapped at her releasing himself from her grip and walked away from her leaving Ginny with a frown and angry look on her face.

Harry walked out of the portrait and straight down to the slytherin Common room, reaching it some slytherin's were glaring at him and giving him confused looks at him.

Reaching the brick wall, he sighed and knock on the wall. Within minutes the brick wall opened and a 1st year slytherin girl blinked at him "H-Harry Potter...? Why are you here?" she questioned him. Harry smiled at her "Can you get Jess for me?" the 1st year blinked at him but nodded at him "Sure uhm wait a moment..." She stepped back and the brick wall closed in Harry's face, he sighed and waited.

He crossed his arms and started to tap his foot after 5 minutes of waiting 'God what's taking so long?'

"Potter?" Harry sighed from that voice "What Malfoy?" Harry didn't even turn his head to him, Malfoy was now right next to Harry's side "Why are you lurking out the slytherin common room Potter?"

"I'm not lurking, I asked a 1st year to get Jess for me, that was 5 minutes ago" Harry looked at the wall intently waiting for the wall to open up any moment.

Draco walked over to the wall whispered the password and the wall open "Come on then, since that 1st year took forever to get back at you I will take you to Jess personally"

Harry blinked "Your letting me in the slytherin common room?" then a smirk came on his face "Why Malfoy so bold of you"

Draco glared at him "Do shut up Potter, just get the bloody hell in here before I change my mind"

Harry stepped in and walked passing Malfoy walking right into the sitting area, he smiled 'it hasn't changed a bit "Green" the only words came out of Harry's mouth, Draco smirked "well what do you think? Its slytherin no dought the lion's den in all red and yellow and ugly"

Harry sighed "Yeah kind of bright, hurt my eyes" that made Draco raise an eyebrow at him "The golden boy doesn't like the common of his own house?"

Harry sighed "Yeah... Oh you!" the 1st year walked out into the common room and stopped when harry called out to her, her eyes widen "How did you get in here?"

Draco stepped over sitting "I let him, 1st year ... Uhm what's your name...?" the girl frowned "Nikki"

"Ah Yes Nikki Belta, why didn't you get Jess that Potter ask here?" Draco pointed at the Gryffindor, who crossed his arms with a huff.

The girl looked down "I didn't bother with it, so I didn't get her"

Draco sighed "Do you realize that she is potter's sister? Stupid 1st year" Draco turned around to the spot where Jess's room was at. Harry watched him "What are you doing Malfoy?"

"Getting Jess, Potter" Draco spat out "Stay here" He disappeared where the rooms where.

Harry sighed "Waiting again..." Harry realized a lot of the slytherin's were staring at him like he was the pledge that invited there home.

"Harry?" the sound of Jess's voice made him turn his head, it was Jess with a towel on her head that wrapped her hair. She had tank top and boxer shorts on, she looked like she got out of the shower. Harry flushed "Sis! hey"

She smiled at him "aren't you early to pick me up for the ghoul's ball?" Harry blinked at her but smiled in relief 'good she didn't cancel on me'

"I was told that you were gonna got with Malfoy instead... So I came down here to make sure it was just a rumor" Harry walked over to her, she tilted her head to the side with a confused look on her face that made even Harry weak to the knees "Why would I do that? I promised to go with you for the night, just because what happen between me and Malfoy last night doesn't make me right away choose him over you for tonight"

Draco walked from behind her with a hidden frown "Yeah Scar Head" walking over to a green leather chair sitting down on it.

Jess glared at him "Draco stop it with the name calling" Draco shrugged his shoulders "Okay"

"Jess!" Jess looked over to see Flora and her sister run over to her "hey girls what's up?" they were panting "the newspaper did you read it?" Jess bites her lip, they all sensed her magic good off for a moment "Yeah I did..."

Harry looked at her "Uhm Jess I was thinking... Maybe you should go with Malfoy?" they all look at him, Draco was smiling inside. Jess blinked at him "Oh why?" Harry shrugged "I mean we are sister and brother... it would look weird and feel weird...?" Jess sighs with a smile and looked at Malfoy "Go with me?" Malfoy raised his eyebrow and smirked "I would love too" Harry chuckled "Alright see you two there" Jess turned around walking away from everyone heading back to her room. Draco sighed "You may leave know Potter" Harry glared at him "Why are you such a royal pain the arise Malfoy? I gave you my sister to take to the dance tonight be grateful! You know I stuck up for you against Ginny what she called you a death eater scum" Harry turned around leaving Malfoy eyes widen in shock.

Draco shook his head but smirked, he was finally going to the ghoul's ball with Jess. "Draco why are you smirking like that?" he turned his head to his parents, they were still here at Hogwarts. Draco smiled "Mother, Father I'm going with Jess to the Ghouls Ball" Narcissa gasped but smiled "Oh Draco!" Lucius sighed he turned and walked away to the private quarters for him and his Wife. Draco frowned watching his father walking away "Father is upset isnt he...? He would rather I take a pureblood... doesn't he...?" Narcissa frowned and hugged her son "Now my dear its alright, your father will come along. Are you going to ask her out?" she smiled Draco flushed but nodded "I want her..." Narcissa smirked "Then take her before someone else takes her"

In Jess's room, she sighed looking at the outfit she was gonna wear. She bites her lip "No! won't do!" she grabbed it tossed it in the fireplace as it roared in the fire. She laid down on the couch as her cat Anubis laid there curled up sleeping. She reached out and started to pet him, he started to purr making her smile. Then her mind went to last night, Draco's lips touching hers in a kiss. Her face turned red making her put her face in her cat's furry tummy, he of course didn't care and still purred 'draco...'

A knock made Jess look up at the door, she blinked "Who is it?" "Its Narcissa dear" Jess smiled and got up skipping to the door opening it, there stood Narcissa. Jess smiled "Hey Aunty!" Narcissa smiled brightly at her "May I come in?" Jess nodded "Of course" she stepped aside letting her in, Narcissa walked in looking at the head girls room. She smiled "Same look" Jess closed the door "So What's up aunty Cissy?" Narcissa smiled "just asking what you are gonna wear for the Ghouls ball tonight? Draco is going as a prince, I think a dark prince..." Jess blinked "I see... I don't know yet... I'm still trying to figure out what to wear. I mean I had something but it was revealing and I didn't like it" Narcissa chuckled "Ah... mhmm... I have some outfits you can try on..." Jess blinked at her "oh like what?" Narcissa smirked "What is your favorite person?" Jess blinked "Favorite person... mhm... well... I do love Harley Quinn... she is a fictional Character from the DC Universe, she is a villain..." then she gasped making Narcissa jump slightly "That's it! I'll dress up as Harley Quinn! Be right back!" she skipped away.

Narcissa sighed with smile sitting down on the couch. Jess came in with her apple ultra-thin laptop sitting on the couch, Narcissa blinked at this devise she has never seen before "What... is this thing...?" he pointed the laptop. Jess chuckled "It's a laptop, it is a small, portable personal computer. A computer is a device that can be instructed to carry out arbitrary sequences of arithmetic or logical operations automatically. The ability of computers to follow generalized sets of operations, called programs, enables them to perform an extremely wide range of tasks. It's a muggle technology device" Narcissa blinked at it "Oh I see..."

After turning on her laptop, she right away went on the internet, Dumbledore had sit up a magical Wi-Fi connection throughout the whole school, most of the students don't know about it.

Narcissa watched her as she typed something on her laptop, 'Harley Quinn Outfits' Jess was looking at Pitcures are different types of styles "Mhmm which one should I go with... I can always use magic to make it... Okay! Dobby!" Dobby appeared with a pop "What can Dobby for Jess?" Jess smiled "Can you get me black, Red and white silk cloths? Some chains and jewels oh and some playing cards?" Dobby smiled and nodded "Of course Jess, Dobby will bring you what you need, Dobby will be right back" he popped away. Narcissa smiled and then looked at the device seeing something that made her smiled "Jess dear who is this next to this Harley Quinn person?" Jess looked over and smiled "Oh that's the Joker! Him and Harley are villain couple" Narcissa smirked slightly "I see... well I must be going I'll see you later tonight" Jess smiled "Alright" she walked Narcissa to the door, opening it they hugged and Narcissa left. Jess closed the door with a smile "I can't wait!"

Hours went by, and it was time for the Ghouls ball All the students filled the main hall, there was a band playing that played at the goblet of fire tournament.

Harry stood outside of the main hall waiting for Jess, Draco already was appearing from the dungeons. Harry's eye's widen "No way..." Draco had on red button shirt with mens black skinny jeans and black vans, over his shirt he had on a Dark grey with a silver Lurex "HAHA" print. Zipper accents on sleeves reveal a Joker mouth graphic. Black collar. Three front pockets. Single button closure. Draco's hair was green and had some eyeliner and black eyeshadow on which was prefect on him. 'he dressed up as the joker?! But how does he even know about him?!' Draco turned to the dungeons holding out his hand as another hand grabbed his and Harry looked to see it was his sister, his eyes widen even more. Jess was wearing a inspired Harley Quinn look. The costume features a bra top with red and black ribbons, stud and chains. The bottom is a black boy short with a belt that has side draping on the hips. Handmade Harley Quinn flats and handmade Harley Quinn fingerless gloves. Jess's hair was changed for the look also. Her left side staid her natural red but her right side was dyed black. It was in pigtails with black bows. Her make-up was done perfectly to match Harley Quinn look.

Jess smiled at Draco "I cant believe you mother did this" Draco smirked "Well she came busting into my room demanding me to change my costume, at first I didn't know what she walking about but then she started to tell me about what you going as so she helped me make this" Jess chuckled "So sweet of her" they walked together and her eyes landed on her brother making her eyes widen "Harry! Your dressed up as a Jedi?!" Harry blinked and then chuckle "Yeah, Hermione is cat woman and Ron is a werewolf... but you as Harley Quinn... wow!" Jess flushed and giggled "Thank you harry, come on Draco lets go in" Draco nodded and walked in with her glancing at Harry as Harry glancing at him both glaring at each other.

Draco and Jess walked in and Jess smiled it was so cool looking. It looked like they were in a haunted house. Thunder clapped from the ceiling, the band was playing in a good beat making her move her hips. She grabbed Draco's hand "Come on let's dance!" she dragged Draco to the dance floor, they stand close other and started move with the beat. Jess was moving her hips to music.

Through the night the weird sisters performed new songs, around 10pm they did a classic from the 4th year. "Alright Hogwarts! We will do a classic as we perfomed for you a couple of years ago!" the students cheered and screamed. The song started and Jess smiled "Ooo I like this!" Draco smirked at her "there a popular wizarding band"

 _'Move your body like a hairy troll_

 _(Uh Huh)_

 _Learning to rock and roll_

 _Spin around like a crazy elf_

 _Dancin' by himself_

 _(Yeah)_

 _Boogie down like a unicorn_

 _No stoppin' till the break of dawn_

 _Put your hands up in the air_

 _Like an ogre, who just don't care'_

The students began to dance and jump up and down to the music. Draco smirked and took Jess's hand making her blink at him but smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck and started to dancing with him

 _'Oh! Can you dance like a hippogriff?_

 _Na na na ma ma ny na na ny na_

 _Flyin' off from a cliff_

 _Na na na ma ma ny na na ny na_

 _Swooping down to the ground_

 _Na na na ma ma ny na na ny na_

 _Wheel around and around and around and around_

 _Na na na ma ma ny na na'_

Jess was laughing as Draco twirled her. They held hands, Jess was shaking her butt slightly making Draco smirk. Harry at a table was frowning at them, Ron and Hermione were out there dancing with each other. Blaise sat down next to harry making Harry look at him "What do you want?" Blaise chuckled "tell me Potter, you hate the fact that Jess and Draco are here together?" Harry bite his lip and didn't answer him. Blaise just smirked at him.

 _'Groove around like a scary ghost_

 _Spooking himself the most_

 _Shake your booty like a boggart in pain_

 _Again and again and again_

 _Get it on like an angry spectre_

 _Who's definitely out to get ya'_

 _Stamp your feet like a leprechaun_

 _Gettin' it on, gettin' it on_

 _Can you dance like a hippogriff?_

 _Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_

 _Flyin' off from a cliff_

 _Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_

 _Swooping down, to the ground_

 _Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_

 _Wheel around and around and around and around_

 _Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Ooh, come on_

 _Mmm, you gotta move it_

 _Like a groovy creature,_

 _Creature of the night_

 _In a flight_

 _Ah, a creature of the night_

 _Well, do ya' feel alright?_

 _Do ya' feel alright?_

 _Ooooooh_

 _Yeeaaaaaaaah_

 _Can you dance like a hippogriff?_

 _Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_

 _Flyin' off from a cliff_

 _Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_

 _Swooping down, to the ground_

 _Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_

 _Wheel around and around and around and around ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma maaaaaaaaaaah_

 _Come on, ah, come on,_

 _Yeah!_

 _Can dance you like a hippogriff?_

 _Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!'_

The song ended and the students were cheering. Jess was clapping and cheering "Ooo!" the weird sister's smiled at the crowed "Alright! We are gonna take a break and then we will get back to you all!" they stepped away as a soft song came on. Some students left to get drinks and food. Jess smiled as she walked away and Draco followed her, she sat down not far from her brother, Draco smiled at her "Want something to drink?" Jess giggled and nodded "Sure, thank you Draco" he nodded and walked away.

Hermione and Ron came to the table and sat down, Ron Hermione noticed Harry was staring at his sister. Hermione frowned "Harry? What's wrong?" Harry looked away from his sister and sighed "I don't know... I'm regretting in telling her to go with Malfoy" Hermione shook her head "Really know Harry... She's happy let her be" Ron nodded "Yeah mate, just let her be happy with Malfoy..."

Draco coming back with drinks, Jess smiled taking her sipping it. Draco sat down sipping his, he looked out in the dancefloor, it was packed. He heard Jess give a soft sigh making him look. She looked like she would rather leave. It was getting rather late almost, he softly smiled at her "Jess" "mmm?" she took a sip of her drink "You wanna go for a walk? Get away from all the noise?" Jess blinked at him and then smiled "sure, my ears need a rest" Draco chuckled getting up offering his hand. Jess grabbed it and they both walked together out of the hall. Harry was too distracted talking to Ron about Quidditch. Hermione saw them walk out making her smirk slightly.

Jess and Draco walked hand to hand through the halls, far from the great hall they can still hear the music but it was slight. Jess finished her cup and tossed it in a nearby trashcan. The approached the quad, a stone courtyard. Jess smiled skipping out to it letting go of Draco's hand. She was smiling "I haven't been to this area yet" Draco chuckled "some of the students come here to hang out mostly" Jess smiled turning to see Draco was right next to her. She flushed "So uhm... where else can you show me I haven't seen?" Draco looked at her then smirked slightly "I know come this way" he took her hand pulling her along, she flushed and let him lead her somewhere.

Pulling her along, Jess noticed it was the 7th floor. She blinked and smiled slightly 'is he taking me where I think he is' Draco pulling her downt he hall to an empty hallway and bare wall. Jess smiled as Draco placed his hand on the wall. Suddenly the door started to appear making jess chuckle. Draco looked at her with an raised eyebrow "What's so funny...?" Jess giggled more "Harry already showed me the room of Requirement" Draco frowned "bloody Potter..." he muttered, Jess chuckled and stepped in anyways making her eyes widen, this was different from what harry showed her the room showed whatever Draco wanted to show her. Beautiful Gothic Victorian Interior, the floor was deep ebony wood floor. There was a large fireplace was very elegant looking and a black gothic loveseat near it with a plush blanket on the floor near the fireplace. Jess right away blush "Uhm draco...? What... is uhm this?" she heard the door closed and hear the door disappear and footsteps behind her as arms wrapped around her making her jump slightly "mhmmm looks like a comfy and warm place to sit" Jess gulp softly as Draco took her hand and walked over. He sat down on the loveseat and padded the spot next to him with a smile on his face. she blushed more and sat down. It as slightly warm. Jess smiled slightly slipping her flats off and lifted her legs up wiggling her toes "mhmm warm" Draco chuckled "your feet were cold?" Jess nodded slightly.

Draco stared at her for a moment held her hand making her look at him and her legs go down slowly to the ground. she flushed looking right in his eyes as he was looking into hers "Jess... I wanna tell you something..." Jess blinked at him and nodded "okay..." Draco looked nerves slightly in her eyes "I like you..." Jess's eyes widen 'like me...?' "You like me...?" Draco nodded "Since the moment I meet you... I just didn't know until after I kissed you..." Jess blushed more "I...I... like you too.." she confessed him, Draco's eyes widen and flushed. He smiled at her "really?" Jess nodded "yeah... I think the same as you.. the moment we meet..." Draco smiled more and leaned forward, Jess wouldn't help but to lean to him as their lips touched in a sweet passionate kiss. Draco's hand reached up and gently cupped her cheek leaning more into her making lean more into him kissing him more as her hand went his chest rubbing it slightly. Their lips moved together perfectly, jess end up giving a soft moan making Draco unable to contain himself anymore as he pushed back slightly. Jess on her back with Draco on top of her, their kissing more and more into make out. Draco in between her legs started to rub up against her causing her to gasp slightly and her right leg hooked on his hip "Draco..." He leaned up breathing heavily. He was getting rather hard, he kissed her cheek "Let's move this to the blanket...?" Jess nodded right away.

Draco got off her and right away went to the floor on the blanket. Jess slipped off the couch on the blanket and crawled to him. She sat their and he smirked taking off his jacket. Jess flushed and smiled Jess clapped her hand together making him look at her with an raised eyebrow. He watched Jess placed her hands over her face muttering something and then bend her head down running her fingers through her hair and lifted her head up, Draco watched with widen eyes as her hair turned back to normal and the make-up was gone. "wow ... that's wandless magic..." Jess chuckled "I wanted to get all this off... Fix your hair..." Draco just smirked at her took out his wand and send a spell and his hair was back to normal.

Draco a leaned forward and captured her lips, jess kissed him back as he leaned her down then leans up smirking down at her making her flush and heart was racing. He leans down to her kisses her deeply and romantically making Jess moan again, Draco smirked kissing her more nibbling on her bottom lip which made her gasp and his tongue entered her mouth.

Draco moves back up and slowly reached down started to undress Jess, her outfit was soon off her leaving her naked and him in nothing but his boxers.

* * *

 **MA Content has been removed due to the rules and threats of being reported i have gotten, if you wanna read the MA content please go to my Wattpad, i deeply apologize for the trouble...**

* * *

A couple of weeks went by on November 19 Sunday, everybody knew that Draco and Jess were a couple. Harry was not happy about it but he kept his cool around them, it would take time for him to get use of them being a couple. The Students were all down in Hogsmeat, going through shops and having a good time. Jess and Draco were sitting in Three Broomsticks, in a private booth cuddling up against each other, the two were enjoy couple of Butterbeers. Jess taking her sip smiled "This stuff is really good, a little bit like less-sickly butterscotch" Draco chuckled "Yeah, it's very good" he took his sip. Madam Rosmerta game over with a smiled "Good afternoon, anything else for you two?" Draco shook his head "Were good Madam Rosmerta" she nodded and walked away.

Snape strolled in with a rather worried look, his eyes scanned the place and they landed on the pair he was sent to find. He strolled over "Draco, Jess" they looked at up at him. Jess smiled "Hello Uncle Sev" Draco nodded "Yes hello Uncle Sev, due tell us why you interrupted our date" Jess frowned nudged him "Be nice Draco, Sorry about him Uncle Sev" Draco sighed, Snape hid his smirk "So what do you want?" she smiled at him, Snape cleared his throat "Well I need you two to come back to Hogwarts right away" they blink at him "What for...?" Draco asked Snape looked at Jess with a frown making her frown "Sev...? What happen?" Draco frowned from this "Its your adopted Parents and brother..." Jess's eyes widen "What happen...?!" she shouted making everyone in the Inn turn their heads at them. Draco was rubbing her back "Jess love calm down" Snape sighed softly "All will be cleared once we head back to Hogwarts, come" Jess bite her lips and quickly got out of the booth with Draco. All three of them left the In and headed for Hogwarts.

Not long Snape brought them to the headmaster's office, Jess was panicking. Harry, Sirius, Lupin, Lucius and Narcissa were there in the headmaster's office. Harry right away rushed to his sister hugging her. Draco was frowning and looked to see his parents were there with sadden faces. 'I wonder what happen' Harry let her go and helped her over to the headmaster, he was frowned "Ms. Mikcloud... there has been an accident in America..." Jess bite her lip "What happen...?" "your parents and brother were in a car crash, your father and brother however did not make it..." Jess's eyes widen and she fell only for her brother to catch her, she was screaming and tearing. Narcissa was frowning Lucius held her. Draco bet his lip he wanted to go over there and comfort her. Everyone was frowning watching her tear in Harry's harry. Harry manage to calm her down slightly "H-how is my mother...?" Dumbledore smiled softly are her "She is fine, I had Lupin pick her up. She is at grimmauld Place. All she has is a her arm broken and a couple of bruised ribs" Jess nodded with a frown "I wanna see her... please...?" Dumbledore looked at everyone, Sirius and Narcissa nodded "I can take her to grimmauld place to see her" Sirius said, Jess looked over and smiled "Thank you uncle Siri" he smiled at her "anything for you hun" Draco couldn't take it anymore is walked over to her making her look at him and slipped out of Harry's hold making him frown and went into Draco, Draco held her rubbing her back. Narcissa was smiling at them and nudged her husband he sighed mentally 'what did it have to be a half blood...?' he thought to himself.

At grimmauld place, Sirius and Jess roared through the fireplace into the house. Kreacher was in the living room sulking muttering about a filthy muggle in the house of black. Sirius frowned at him "Away with you" Kreacher nodded and popped away. Sirius guided Jess through the house, up the stairs. The 2nd floor very much all re-molded most likely from Narcissa. The only bedroom on the 2nd floor was remodeled in a Victorian style, gingerbreadish, brass, rosewood furniture, trims, formal symmetry, deep and elaborate colors, and very feminine, curve floral patterns that represent lace, and velvet sitting cushions. Reaching the bedroom, Sirius opened the door, they walked in Jess looked and smiled to her adopted mother sitting up on the bed reading on her tablet. "Mom?" Dawn's eyes widen and looked up, she gasped and smiled "Jess!" Jess sprinted to her mother and was in her arms gentle, Jess was tearing in her arms. Dawn smiled down at her rubbed her back "Shhh sweetheart I'm fine, it's okay..." "I'm so happy your okay..." she sniffed out. Dawn smiled down at her "Oh Jess" Jess leaned up sniffed, Dawn smiled and whipped her tears away "I'm fine, no more crying" Jess chuckled softly "Okay.." Sirius stood there smiling. Dawn chuckled "its okay hunny" Jess frowned "is there gonna be a funeral...?" Dawn blinked at her and nodded "Yeah in in couple of days hun... Dumbledore will let you take the week off for it" Jess smiled softly.

The rest of November went by, Jess attended the funeral of her adopted father and brother with her mother and harry. Dumbledore let Harry go with her to support her. Draco wanted to come but Dumbledore wouldn't let him. Winter had come, it was cold and the snow covered the ground of Hogwarts. Jess was in study hall sitting in Salazar Slytherin's personal rooms that she discovered not to long ago. It was slightly to noisy in the library and the great hall so she came here to get her work down. The room was more cleaner know, Jess used a cleaning spell on the room. She was currently staying this room. Her room in the slytherin common room, the head girls room was bring repaired, while she was at the funeral the windows as somehow cracked making water from the black lake go in the room. The headmaster had the room magical sealed so no one will go in there until it was drained of water and the room re-fixed. Anubis laying on the clean sheets and bed was fast asleep. Camila, Salazar's snake was on Jess's lap curled up sleeping. Salazar's painting watched Jess do her essay.

Suddenly her Quill broke while writing, she frowned "Shit..." Salazar raised his eyebrow "What's the matter dear?" Jess sighed "My quill broke..." Salazar frowned. Jess placed it aside "And that's my only one... I guess I would have to go to Hogsmead to get a new one..." Salazar blinked but smiled "Look in my desk dear, it should be in there the bottom drawer on the left." Jess blinked and turned to him "Wait what?" Salazar chuckled "Bottom left drawer dear" Jess blinked more but turned her head to the bottom drawer and reached down, she opened it to see a box. She lifted it out placing it on the desk. She opened it and she gasped softly to see what was inside. stunning deluxe writing set includes a large dark green feather quill pen with decorative pewter detail The quill measures approximately 30cm in length and has been hand-crafted in Florence, Italy. "Wow Salazar... Is this yours...?" He smirked "Yes, you can use it my dear, you don't need ink it's a magical Quill that creates ink while writing. Jess smiled and lifted the quill up "Wow thank you..." she began to do her essay.

In the Gryffindor comon room, Harry was glaring down at the daily prophet.

 _'The Potter Twins at a Muggle funeral!'_

 _On November 19 Sunday, Jessica Mikcloud, Harry Potter's Twin sister, her adopted family were in a muggle car crash. Adopted father and brother were both killed and her adopted mother came out alive. Just a couple days later as you can see in the picture, they attended the funeral of them. Harry Potter holding his sister in comfort as she tears out her eyes, holding her a little too much if I say so myself. What will become of her? Where will she go after the of Hogwarts?_

 _Rita Seeker'_

Harry frowned and threw the paper at the wall "How did she find out about it?" Ron shrugged "It's that Rita woman she knows everything, she has informants all over... even in the muggle world..." Hermione picked up the paper a sighed "Just ignore her harry, how is your sister doing?" Harry leaned more into the couch "she's good. Even after coming back to find out her room was folded by a crack in the windows... I mean aren't the window magical water proof?" Hermione nodded "Yeah... maybe the magic was weaken, I heard Dumbledore is invisgating it..." Ron got up "Well I'm gonna go down and get some food, its lunch now" he walked away. Hermione looked at the paper and then back at harry. "Harry...?" Harry looked at her "mhmm?" "Uhm... I've.. noticed.. the looks you have been giving your sister..." Harry's eyes widen slightly he flushed and looked away "I don't know what your talking about" Hermione sighed and touched his hand "Harry... do you have feelings for your sister...?" Harry bite his lip and sat up "Don't be stupid Hermione... she's my twin, my sister. Drop it" he walked back up to his dorm room. Hermione shook her head 'oh harry...'

November 27th came and it was the first quidditch match of the year. Slytherin Vs Gryffindor. They had been going on couple of hours, Jess was on one side and Harry was on the other side both were searching for the Snitch. The was crowed was cheering and watching.

Over by Jess, she ducked her head as a Bludger came rushing pass her. She blinked and sighed 'thank god it didn't hit me...' suddenly she heard fluttering, she looked to her left and see's the snitch flying off, she smirked and her broom went forward after it. Harry across the pitch notices and rushes after her.

The golden snitch flew up making Jess flew up, Harry was right next to her flying up. Their hands extend to grab the snitch. Jess smirked "Come in, good little snitch!" Harry laughed "just because you're my sister I won't let you win!" Jess laughed "Of course harry! And just because you're my brother I won't let you win either!" suddenly the snitch dive back down making both gasp, then dive their brooms with extended arms to catch it. Diving more and more down, they were reaching the pitch, they were getting close to the towers where Dumbledore and the teachers were sitting at. Sirius, Lupin, Snape, Narcissa and Lucius were also sitting up there with Draco next to them they watch above of them as Jess and Harry were getting close. They were far from the towers when the Snitch made a b line to the left towards the tower. Jess and Harry curved and chase after it. Their hands reach out, they were both trying to catch it. Jess bite her lip 'come on...' then a thought came in her head and she smirked 'let's try a skater move!' grabbing her broom with one hand she lifted her body up putting her two feet on in it and she stayed crotched, Harry saw this raising his eyebrow then he gasped has she pushed her broom forward doing a front flip over the golden snitch with her free arm extended, Harry gasped and pushed forward more his finger were close to the snitch. Jess smirked flipping over snitch her hand scooped down more and closed her hands on the snitch. Harry's eyes widen and fly pass her and stopped as Jess was know standing on her broom with her arm up with the snitch in her hand "Jess Mikcloud has caught the snitch! SLYHERIN WINS!" Harry sighs and smiled clapping. Draco was standing up with his mother cheering "Yes! Way ago love!" Narcissa giggled "That's our girl! Ooo Slytherin wins!" Slytherin were cheering from there spot "Jess! Jess! Jess! Jess! Jess! Jess!" Jess flushed and giggled holding up the snitch.

December 24th, it was Christmas Eve. Jess and Harry returned to Grimmauld Place for Christmas. All of Jess's stuff that was in the house in America was moved there. The house was taken by the bank in a for closer Dawn did, she wasn't able to pay off the house. Sirius let Dawn stay at Grimmauld of course she had nowhere to go. Dawn was in the kitchen with Molly cooking dinner and treats. Sirius and Lupin were in the drawing room with Lucius and Snape. Narcissa was near them putting the Christmas tree together.

Harry, Jess, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George with Draco were all outside in the back-yard enjoying throwing snow balls at each other. Jess duck behind Draco "Save me!" Harry was smirking "Oh I'm gonna get you for throwing it at my face!" Draco did a stance in protecting her "Don't even think about it Potter!" he had a snow ball in his hand, Harry glared at him and threw it at him, he ducked with Jess behind him. The snow ball missed, Jess stood up and threw one at Harry too fast for him to move out of the way. Harry's eyes widen as the snow ball hit him in the face making him fall down. Jess laughed and jumped up slightly "Ooo I got him!" Fred and George were laughing at this. Hermione chuckled, Ron shook his head and walked over to Harry. Ginny was frowning and glared slightly at Jess and Draco. Ron helped up Harry "you alright there mate?" Harry nodded shaking his harry slightly "Man that was some right hook with a snow ball" Jess giggled "Oh harry you will be alright" Draco laughed "Yeah Potter, god babe that was amazing" he wrapped his arms around her making her giggled he was kissing her cheek with small butterfly kisses. Harry was frowning and he looked away, Hermione noticed and sighed mentally 'really harry...' the back door opened "Alright everyone time to come inside!" it was molly's voice. They all sighed and headed to go inside.

Once inside they were all in the drawing room joining the adults, Jess was sitting on Draco's lap next to Lucius. Harry was sitting next to Ron and Hermione near Sirius and Lupin. Lucius sighed "Must you two act like this in front of me?" Narcissa frowned at her husband. Jess frowned "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy" she slid off Draco's lap next to him still holding his hand. Draco frowned and looked at his father "act like what in front of you father?" Narcissa nodded "Yes please tell us" everyone's eyes were on Lucius, he sighed and got up "I accept that you are dating a half blood but I will not see you intimate with her in front of me, you will marry a pure-blood no half-blood, you have a marriage contract with the Greengrass family and you will marry one of their daughters" Narcissa gasped at him "Lucius! How dare you set up this without consoling me about it!" Sirius was growling at him "Excuse me?!" Snape frowning as he looked at his god daughter face, it was pure hurt.

Jess was frowning at this and let go of Draco's hand sitting up "Excuse me..." she left the room. Harry was frowning watching his sister leave and he stood up at the same time as Draco "What the hell is wrong with you?!" they both shouted at him at the time making eyes widen in the room.

Lucius was taken back slightly stepping back "How dare you say that in front of her father!" Draco shouted at him. Harry stepped over standing next to Draco "I don't give a shit about your pure-blood shit you rant on about, my sister is prefect even if she is a half blood like me!" Draco nodded "I agree with Potter, I don't care anymore! You had no right to say what goes on with my love life and who I wanna be with! If I wanna marry her I'll marry her!" Narcissa's eyes widen "Draco..." Harry looked at him and sighed looking down "I... at first I didn't accept them being together..." Draco looked at him frowning "But... I think I don't care anymore.. you make her happy Malfoy... and that's all what matters... if anyone would be prefect for her it is you..." Draco was shocked at this. Everyone in the room were shocked, Hermione smiled "Oh harry..." Ron shook his head. The twins chuckled "It seems that" "Our harry finally accepted" "Them being together" Dawn stepped in with a tray of Cookies "I brought some.." she stopped and blinked around, the tension in the room made her frowned, she looked around and blinked "Where is Jess...?" Harry looked at her "she ran out because of him" he pointed to Lucius. Lucius looked guilty and he end up feeling bad. Dawn was frowning "why what happen...?" Harry looked at Draco "go to her..." Draco placed a hand on Harry's shoulder "thank you Potter" he walked out of the room. Harry smiled slightly, Ron's mouth gapped open "Did Malfoy just thank you?!" Harry nodded "Yeah..."

Upstairs, Jess was in her room on bed crying slightly 'I don't understand why Lucius said thoughs things...' There was a knock on the door "Jess its me..." Jess sniffed "Come in.." the door opened and Draco stepped in closing the door behind him. he walked over to the bed frowning at her, he climbed on the bed and lay next to her "Jess..." she looked up at him, she had tears in her eyes. He frowned and pulled her in a hold "Shh don't cry its okay... I would never leave you and I won't be marring some other girl" Jess niffed "you promise...?" Draco kissed her forehead "Of course love..." Jess smiled "I love you Draco" Draco flushed and smiled he did love her with all his heart "I love you too Jess, lets go back down stairs" Jess nodded.

Leaving the room, They took each other's hand and started to walk down the hall passing Regulus Black's room. Losing her balance, she extended her arm out and her hand landed on the closed door of Regulus Black. Her eyes shot open and breathing heavily. Draco blinked "Jess you alright?" he looked at her more and his eyes widen, her eyes were glassy over slightly with a widen eyes. He bite his lip "Jess...?" she didn't answer him he then began to start panicking "Mother! HELP!"

Downstairs haring Draco shouting for help everyone gasped Narcissa was rushing out the room, Sirius walked the doorway "everyone stay here" Harry frowned "But I wanna" Sirius put his hand up "Stay" he walked out to follow Narcissa. Lucius frowned and left the room with Snape behind him.

Narcissa, Sirius, Lucius and Snape appeared up the stairs fast. They stopped to see Jess standing there with widen glass over eyes, the look on Draco was very concern "What is happening to her?!" Narcissa gasped "She's a seer... she's having a vision" Snape took a step to her but Narcissa stopped him "No don't... wait" they watch as she eyes closed and her took a breath her voice ran through their ears that felt like ripple of magic coming from her mouth "Locket is the key, must find the locket." her hand went down grabbing the doorknob opening the room and stepped in Sirius's eyes widen "Jess wait!" her eyes were widening again with the glass look "locket in here, locket is hidden in here, the locket of slytherin, find the locket destroy horcrux of the dark wizard." There was gasping "Horcrux?!" Draco said with a shock look on his face, Lucius was frowning "I knew something was off with that lunatic... but to split his soul..." Narcissa bite her lip "Everyone find that locket know!" she began to search for it. Draco bite his lip and began to search for it. Sirius didn't waist anytime and began to search for the locket. Snape end up looking for it, Lucius just stood there watching in confusion, his eyes shifted over to Jess and frowned 'she's a seer... and she can see this locket that can defeat Voldemort...' Harry's head peeked in the room, he couldn't take waiting anymore. He see's everyone but Jess and Lucius tear up the room. He stepped in and his hand reached for jess "What's going" Narcissa turned to him and her eyes widen "wait Harry don't touch her!" they all look as Harry's hand went on her shoulder, his eyes widen and gasped out loudly as did jess, Harry could hear sounds like small screaching "I hear it, I can hear his soul" Jess said softly. Harry was gasping "What is this sound I'm hearing...?!" then suddenly Jess's arm lifted as the bed lifted up making everyone's eyes widen. Draco looked up at the bed and see something daggling from it. He reached up and took it off he looked at it. It was a locket of heavy gold with a serpentine S in glittering green stone inlay on the front. "I found it..." Draco said moving away from the bed. Jess's hand went down and the bed crashed to the ground. Jess feel only for Lucius to catch her. Draco frowned and stepped forward "let me take her father" Lucius nodded as Draco picked her up bridal style "Let's get her to a bed Draco" Narcissa said, Draco nodded and walked out the room with Narcissa and Lucius. Sirius stepped over to harry "Pup you alright?" Harry frowned "What just happen...?" Snape sighed "looks like we have a lot to talk about... come let's join Draco and Narcissa in Jess's room"

Later on, Dawn was outside Jess's room as she can't hear anything what was going, she heard Jess had fainted. She frowned, she was worried for her. Molly appeared next to her "Don't worry dear, I'm sure Jess is fine" Dawn nodded "Why cant we hear anything...?" Molly smiled softly "Most likely it's a silence spell, keeping us from hearing anything..." Dawn frowned more. They looked up to see Sirius open the door "Dawn you can come in know" Dawn smiled sweetly at him making him flush "Thank you Sirius..." she stepped in pass him. Molly smirked softly at Sirius flushed face. Dawn walking in the room, she see's Harry sitting on the bed next to Jess's left side and Draco was on Jess's right side. "How is she?" "she's fine, Snape is getting Poppy to check her" Harry held jess's left hand 'I can't believe this... I knew something was wrong with me... but I never thought...' the whole time in their everyone learned from Snape of what was happening what Dumbledore knew of Harry. Jess end up finding out from that day in the room of requirement. The Dairy he destroyed was a horcrux. Even professor Quirrell, Quirrell was a pre Horcrux. Quirinus Quirrell served as a temporary Horcrux when Voldemort's soul possessed his body but the piece of the soul lived on, when Quirrell died. On What Snape learned from Dumbledore.

Snape walking in with poppy, she walked over to Jess and frowned "Dear me.. let me scan her" he lifted her wand doing a scanning spell. "She's alright just sleeping..." Then she gasped making them look at her "Poppy what is it...?" Narcissa asked, Poppy put her wand down "uhm... has she been sexually active...?" Draco's face turned red. Narcissa and Dawn's eyes widen. Harry bite his lip and glared at Draco "Don't tell me..." Sirius gulped. Poppy nodded "She's pregnant... about 7 weeks..." Harry stood up glaring at Draco "You got my Sister Pregnant?!" Narcissa walked across the room as Draco stood up looking at Jess "I ... I.." Narcissa grabbed his shoulder "Tell you used protection?" Draco bite his lip and shook his head "No..." "Draco... you stupid boy!" Draco frowned "I'm sorry mother..." Harry looked like he was gonna fly across the room and kill him. Sirius and Lupin were already by him dragging him out "Wait! Siri! Moony! Let me go I wanna kick his bloody ass!" once in the hallway, they closed the door behind them Sirius held him to the wall "Harry listen to me, I know how much you wanna kick his ass but it's not good for jess right know..." Lupin nodded "Harry... just calm down..." Harry bite his lip "How can I calm down when we just found out that Malfoy has been shagging my sister! And got her pregnant?!" there was a gasp from molly "He did what?!" Hermione and Ron were beside her they looked shocked, Ginny on the stairs crossed her arms 'what a whore'

In the room, Snape was looking at Jess with a frown and then looked at Draco with a glare "Draco Malfoy how can you be that stupid!?" Draco put his head down he didn't respond he was still too shock. Lucius sat down with anger running through him 'my son got that half-blood pregnant... there has never been a half blood in the Malfoy name...' he bite his lip and stood up "Draco..." he hissed making Draco bite his lip "How dare you get that half-blood pregnant?! Do know what you did to our family's bloodline?! It's not pure anymore! Poppy abort it know!" Dawn gasped "No!" Draco bite his lip "Hell no Father you're not killing my unborn child!" everyone's eyes look at him Draco stepped back and blocked Jess from him "Father don't you dare!" Narcissa glared at him "Lucius... don't" Lucius took a step but Snape stood beside Draco quickly, Dawn gasped and covered Jess with herself in protection "Sirius!" she shouted Sirius was rushing in by hearing his name, Lupin and Harry were behind him. Sirius looked at Lucius "What are you doing!?" Harry couldn't take it in more has his wand was out pointing at Lucius making everyone eyes widen "Don't you touch my sister!" Narcissa stepped to Lucius and smacked him hard making him fall to the floor "How dare you! get out! Get out!" Lucius frowned standing up and leaving the room. They all hear a groan and looked to see Jess waking up, Dawn sat up and gasped "Jess hunny you okay?" Jess's eyes fluttered open "What happen...?" Poppy walked over "My dear you fainted..." Jess frowned "How...? I don't remember... wait I tripped did I hit my head...?" they blinked at her and shook their heads "There's something we need to tell you when you blacked out but... first.." Jess frowned looking at everyone "What happen...?" Poppy closed her eyes and sighed "Jess dear, your pregnant"

Hours went by and Jess was alone in her room, everyone else was downstairs, she was standing in front of her body mirror looking at her stomach. Just hours ago, she found out she was pregnant and found out what happen went she blacked out, finding a locket. She frowned 'I'm gonna get kicked out of school...' she heard the door open and see's Draco stepping in from the mirror, she turned to him "Draco.." Draco stepped to her "I'm sorry..." Jess cocked her head to the side "Sorry for what...?" Draco held her making her gasp slightly "about you getting pregnant..." Jess held him "Draco it's not your fault... we were both to blame... we had sex without protection..." she pulled away slightly and she frowned to see his eye, she gentle cupped his cheek "What happen to your eye...?" Draco sighed "Your brother punched me..." Jess frowned "I'm sorry he did that to you..." Draco reached up holding her hand that was cupping his cheek "I love you... Jess..." Jess smiled "I love you too..." Draco's free hand rubbed her tummy "and the baby..." Jess flushed and smiled softly "draco..." he leaned in and his lips touched hers with a soft kiss. She hummed softly but a throat cleared that made them pull back to see Snape and Narcissa standing there "I'm sorry too interrupted you two but someone is here to talk to you both" they stepped inside as Dumbledore followed them in after. Jess frowned 'yep here it goes I'm gonna get expelled...' Dumbledore smiled "I must say first, congrats on the baby" Jess blinked at him "Thank you sir..." Draco and held her hand. "Well then I'm here to let you know that you will not be expelled" Jess's eyes widen "wait what? But the rule of teen pregnancy..." Draco was shocked at this too Dumbledore chuckled "Oh please Ms. Mikcloud, there hasn't been a broke of that rule in years so you will have your own rooms of course for the rest of the school year, I know one just prefect for you. It's a maternity room. So there's a room for you and a room for the baby of course" Jess was shocked, she smiled "Thank you headmaster... I'm surprised that you're not kicking me out" Dumbledore chuckled "Well then happy holidays see you after new year's" he left the room.

Draco held "I'm happy you won't be able to leave, we can share the room together" Jess chuckled "I would love that" she held him back. Narcissa smiled 'there so cute together'

The next day, Christmas day. Everyone was in the drawing room sitting down on the floor or the couches. It was 10am in the morning, everyone was excited for their presents. Mrs. Weasley started to hand them out as did Snape. Lucius was no were to be found he had left after Narcissa told him to leave. Snape handed Narcissa a gift making her chuckled and unwrapped it, it was a lovely forest silk scarf. "Oh Sev thank you" Snape nodded and walked over to Jess handing her one that was from Narcissa. Jess giggled and unwrapped it. It was a Black Wool Blend Hooded Cape Cloak Coat "wow thank you Cissy!" Narcissa giggled "your welcome dear" Harry stepped to Jess making her smile at him, Harry smiled and handed her a gift "happy Christmas sis" Jess smiled "Thank you" she took his and unwrapped it. She smiled it was a Vintage Silver Owl Pendant Necklace "Oh harry thank you!" she sat up and hugged him, he hugged her back "let me get yours!" she let him go and went to look for her presents for everyone.

Jess end up getting Harry a new hoodie and lion pendant, Hermione books, Ron some American rock candy and a nice scarf. She got Snape a rare herbal medical muggle book that was over hundreds of years old. She got Draco a snake pendant, it was a magical one that will let him know if she was ever in trouble. Both his and Harry's would let her know if she was in trouble. Draco got Jess Rare Vintage West Dragon's Breath Opal glass jewel aged sterling silver brass Victorian necklace and matching ring. Jess kissed him with happiness. Snape gave Jess and Harry pictures of lily. Making Jess and Harry gasped. they sat there looking through a shoe box full Pictures of Lily. Jess smiled lifting one with her and young Snape "Wow she looks so pretty" Harry smiled "Yeah" Snape smiles softly "You remind me of her so much, I think she would be proud of you and harry" Jess flushed and the picture to her chest 'I wish she didn't die...'

After the holidays, they were heading back to Hogwarts on the train. Jess cuddled up next to Draco's side feeling tired. Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting across from the. Hermione was reading a book. Ron and Harry were playing a card game. Students were acting weird when seeing Jess but of course she ignored it. Suddenly the comprant door opened and they looked to see Neville he had the daily phophet in his hands "I think you should see this..." he handed it to Draco. Draoc blinked and looked at it and it made him frown. Harry blinked "Malfoy whats wrong?" Jess looked and her eyes widen "How .. did she find out...?" Hermione and Ron were waiting for was on there, Harry took it from Draco's hand and looked, he bite his lip in anger.

 _'POTTER TWIN PREGNANT!'_

 _Harry Potter's twin sister, found out she was pregnant during the holidays! Dumbledore still letting her stay at Hogwarts and attend classes. On who got Harry's sister pregnant is none other than Draco Malfoy, current boyfriend! What will Lucius and Narcissa think of their son getting a half blood pregnant? The Malfoy line is no longer a pure line! Will this unborn baby be the heir or a bastered child!?_

 _By Rita Skeeter'_

Hermione frowned "How did that woman find out?..." Ron crossed her arms "Someone must have told her; do you think it was Lucius?" Draco shook his head "Of course not, my father wouldn't let the daily prophet know... you've seen how he acted...when he found out" Jess frowned "Great know everyone gonna be calling me a whore or something..." They all frowned at her Draco held her hand "You are not one... we only had sex once... I mean we both lost." He stopped when he felt anger eyes at him, he looked to see Harry gipping the paper pissed "you took her virginity away...?" he hissed softly. Hermione sighed "Really harry knock it off already..." Ron nodded "Yeah mate" Neville blinked "Well there's girls already call her one... I told them to shut their mouths..." their eyes looked at him, Jess smiled "Thank you Neville for defending me" Neville smiled and walked away closing the door.

Jess sighed "do you always get this kind of treatment from this woman?" Harry looked at her and nodded "Yup since I started hogwarts" Jess frowned. Draco kissed her forehead "its alright, if anything my father will find who told that woman" Jess looked down at her hands "Your father hates me..." Draco shook his head "No he doesn't hate you at all I think the news of this shocked him and it acted like an bloody idiot" Ron nodded "yeah, like a sobbing bloody idiot" Hermione closed her book "Well its time to change we will be arriving soon" Harry got up with Ron "Come on Malfoy lets leave the girls to change" Jess flushed, Draco sat up and kissed her making her giggle "be back in a bit" he followed harry and Ron out. Hermione closed the door and placed a locking spell on the door and a private censor spell just in case someone peeked through the window.

Once at Hogwarts, Jess made a be line away from the great hall. Making Draco and Harry frown at her but they both followed her. She was walking down the dungeons. "Jess where you are going? The feast in the great hall" Jess sighed "I don't feel like people staring at me" they frowned at her as she passed the slytherin common room, they already know were she was going. Turning the corner to the wall, she stopped and held her hands out "Come on you two" they blink at her but grabbed her hands and Jess walked through the wall with both of them.

Walking into Salazar's private room Jess smiled "Hello Salazar" Salazar's portrait smiled at her "Jess! Welcome back, how was your holidays?" Jess smiled "Good" Salazar notices Draco and harry "Harry hello" Harry smiled and waved "Hello sir" Draco nodded to him "Hello sir, I'm Draco Malfoy" Salazar smiled "My a Malfoy! They have been in slytherin house for decades welcome" Draco smirked slightly. Jess dig through her skirt pocket and held up the locket making Salazar's eyes widen "I think this belongs to you?" Harry's and Draco's eyes widen "You took it from the house?!" they said at the same time. Jess narrowed at them making them shut up. Salazar frowned "Where did you get it?" "Well it was hidden with in the black house hold... mostly from Regulus Black... he was an ex death eater. Creature said he tried to destroy because of a horcrux in this locket." Salazar frowned "Defiled with dark magic..." he hissed making harry and Draco jump "oh that Voldemort... if I could I would give him a piece of my mind if I was still alive! How dare HE!" he got up from his chair in the picture. "The only way to destroy the locket if another destroyed with the same type of horcrux" Jess sighed "I figured..."

Harry stepped over "I think I destroyed one in 2nd year..." they looked at him "In the chamber of secrets... the dairy that tom used... I destroyed with one of your snakes fangs..." Salazar sighed "I see, then you need another fang to destroy the other horcrux's" Harry frowned "well I guess we have to go back down there and get some more fangs" Jess thought for a moment "Wait you told me you killed the snake with the sword of Gryffindor?" Harry nodded "Yeah I did" Draco sighed and sat down "great know we have wait and see if this sword will appear?" Jess frowned at him "Draco hush" then she felt sick at her stomach and looked to see a trash can and right away walked to it and knelled down throwing up. Draco and Harry frowned as she empties her stomach. Salazar stood up from his painting frowning "is she alright?" Harry frowned and then glared at Draco slightly "She is pregnant" Salazar's eyes widen "She's pregnant?" Harry nodded and Draco frowned and looked at Harry "Oh will you just bloody drop it! Merlin Potter can you just shut the bloody hell up!" Harry bite his lip and was about to snap back when Jess stood back up whipping her mouth off "Knock it off you two... Dobby" a pop was heard in the room, as Dobby stood by Jess "What can dobby do for lady Jess?" Jess smiled "Dobby can you get me some class of ginger tea and some mouth wash?" Dobby nodded with a smile "anything for you lady Jess" he snapped his fingers disappearing. Jess sat down on the bed Draco walked to her "You alright?" Jess leaned back on the bed "Tired of your arguing" Salazar chuckled "Well congrats my dear, this sure is unexpected Surprise"


	5. Chapter 6

**Contents**

 **Author: TheBlueMoonRose, SlytherinJess and Madhasahatter (all me)**

 **Pairings: DracomalfoyxOC 'Slight' VoldemortxOX 'Main paring couple'**

 **DracoMalfoyxHarryPotter 'Later on/main paring couple'**

 **Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction only on Wattpadd" Alternated Universe 'AU' 'Not set in original time period, different time of 2015' Set in after before 6th year in the summer.**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T- DeviantArt) MA- Wattpadd**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own ANY trademarks of 'Harry Potter'. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I merely own this story which we make no money from.**

 **Summary: What happens when Harry finds out all this time he has a twin sister. Even up by lily to raise Harry, it was the hardest thing Lily and James had to do after learning not a boy but a girl also born at the end of July that will destroy the dark lord, or not?**

 **'Ending of this chapter is a Re-do'**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 'TheTruth'**

February 14th

There were no classes for the day, there was couples going on dates to Hogsmeat. Jess and Draco however were in the hospital wing, Poppy was about to do a ultrasound on Jess's 14 weeks pregnant tummy. Poppy had a muggle ultrasound wand, and magically spelled it to make it work on a mirror. Poppy smiled "Alright lift up your shirt" Jess smiled lifting her shirt up. Draco sitting next to her held her hand as poppy squeezed some gel on Jess's tummy making her jump slightly from the warm gel.

Poppy chuckled "I know it's warm better than being cold" Jess pouted. Draco chuckled, Poppy then put the muggle ultrasound wand device that she had magically converted to work with magic. Poppy placed it on Jess's tummy moving it around, Jess's and Draco's eyes looked at the Large Chrome 3X Magnification Modern Free Standing Pedestal Mirror that was on a table next to them, as Poppy moved it more as a clear picture came on the mirror showing the 14th week fetus. Jess smiled "Draco look our baby…" Draco smiled at the screen "So tiny"

Poppy smiled "second trimester! 14 weeks pregnant marks a lot of change, you might be feeling less nauseated, hungrier, and more energetic. That's because you're embarking on what's known as the "honeymoon phase" of pregnancy. Starting with pregnancy week 14, the second trimester is the time to get some exercise, get some to-do's done, and have some fun.

At 14 weeks pregnant, baby is as big as a peach, measuring 3.4 inches and weighing in at 1.5 ounces. Baby has almost doubled in weight since last week, and keeps on growing at super speed at week 14.

14 weeks pregnant means you're about three months and one week pregnant. You're at the beginning of your second trimester." Jess smiled happily "I can't wait to find out the gender! Can you tell…?" Poppy shook her head "No yet on the ultrasound but with a magic spell I'll be able to know"

Jess giggled "Alright, can you make pictures...?" Poppy nodded "Of course I can" taking 5 snap shots, Poppy cleaned off her tummy afterwards then pointing her wand at Jess's tummy casting a gender spell, they watched as the tip of the wand turned pink. Poppy smiled "You are having a girl" Jess's eyes sparkled and grabbed Draco in a hug "Where having a girl!" Draco smiled and kissed her temple "yeah we are, well my mother is gonna be all happy" Jess chuckled "Yeah"

Poppy smiled "Well have you been taking your prenatal vitamin potion?" Jess smiled and nodded "Yeah but not the potion but the gummies, the muggle ones" Poppy blinked at her "gummies? I didn't know muggles created something for pregnant woman…"

Jess smiled reached in her bag taking out the bottle of First Response Prenatal Gummy Vitamins. "I take these, my mom got me these and she sends them to me every month" Poppy smiled "Alright, make sure you take them everyday" Jess nodded, Draco smiled "Oh she does" Jess chuckled "Well you two can leave and do whatever you want for Valentine's Day" Jess smiled sitting up "Draco lets go to Honey dukes!" Draco smiled "alright"

Harry laid on his bed, holding up the broken locket that he destroyed in the champer of secrets. It was shortly after coming back from Christmas break. Taking the locket and sneaking away to the chamber of secrets he destroyed it with a fang.

Frowning remembering what he had say when he opened it, Voldemort's soul piece had seen his fears and his deepest desires. Moving on his side he sighed deeply, Hermione was the only person that he told what happen that night.

That night, Harry spoke the word "open" in Parseltongue, causing the locket to spring open. Inside the locket's picture windows were two eyes that resembled Tom Riddle's eyes, before his soul-severing caused his eyes to turn red. The locket then began to mentally torture Harry mocking his greatest fears. Apparitions then came out of the locket, and Harry was transfixed by visions of Draco and.. Jess, apparently naked mostly covered in smoke, cruelly mocking him and eventually kissing, playing on Harry's fears that Draco and Jess were in a relationship and that he would, in Jess's eyes, never be as worthy as Draco.

Harry not able to take it anymore he was able to break through the cruel images and smashed the locket with the fang, shattering both glass windows inside the locket and destroying the Horcrux. Harry feeling tired, He closed his eyes drifting to sleep.

"Harry?" a voice he knew stirred him awake, opening his eyes he sees his sister sitting next to him, she smiled at him "time to wake up" He blinked at her "What time is it?" Jess chuckled "almost dinner, Dean and Shamus said you were sleeping all day" Harry leaned on his elbow reaching for his new glasses that jess had given to him.

putting them on, he could see Jess completely know. She was wearing black pajama short and slytherin green tank top with a black long cardigan, she had black moccasins on. He could see her baby bump from her shirt. He smiled slightly, he reached his hand touching her tummy making her smile at him "so… how was the appointment…?" he asked rubbing her tummy.

Jess smiled "Good! Having a girl" Harry's eyes widen "A girl…? But you're not far enough to tell…" Jess smirked "magic gender spell poppy did, a girl harry" Harry smiled "Wow I'm gonna be uncle to a niece!" Jess chuckled. Harry looked around and noticed Draco wasn't with her which was rare for him not to be attached to her hip "Malfoy didn't come with you?"

Jess blinked at him and shook her head "Nope, he didn't wanna type foot in the lion's den has he put it" Harry couldn't help but to laugh "funny" Jess stood up making Harry's hand move from her tummy, he watched her slip off her shoes and crawled in next to him, he hide a blush on his face "What you... doing?"

Jess feeling slightly light headed "I need to lay down for a moment, feeling light headed" Harry frowned "pregnancy symptom…?" Jess nodded "Yeah, I'll be getting tired a lot know" closing her eyes, Harry laid back down has he looked at her. he blinked and realized she had feel asleep. He smiled softly at her "sleeping already" reaching out his hand his gently rubbed her cheek with his thump, he frowned pulling his hand 'what the hell is wrong with you harry' sighed mentally he was feeling tired again, closing his eyes he drifted into a sleep.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Harry was in black endless space. He frowned looking around 'where the hell aim I?' "Harry?" he looked to his right and see's Jess standing there with a confused looked on her face "J-Jess?"

Jess looked around "Where are we…?" Harry looked round more "I don't know, most likely in a shared dream?" Jess frowned reaching out taking his hand, he flushed slightly "I have a bad feeling… I don't like it…" Harry felt it too, a bad feeling.

To share a dream with his sister he didn't know what was gonna happen or who will pop up. Rubbing his thump on her hand to calm her down "It's alright Sis, I will protect you and my niece" she smiled at him, then they both hear footsteps they both looked in front of them as they can see dark smoke coming towards them, Harry frowned and held his sister's hand more as his forehead started to slightly sing making him now who it was 'Voldemort' Jess frowned as out of the black smoke came walking out the dark wizard, Voldemort.

He was staring at them both, he smirked making Jess frowned and shiver "My, My Harry Potter and… the sister that was hidden how lovely you two came here" Harry putting Jess slightly behind him protecting her "What the hell do you want Tom?"

Voldemort frowned him "Don't call me that" he hissed at him stepping towards them "don't speak that name to me ever Harry Potter" Harry just glared at him, Jess was shaking slightly behind him. hH was gonna protect her from him even their shared minds. Voldemort stopping right in front of them, his eyes glanced at Jess. A frowned came upon his face "you look so much like your filthy muggle mother"

Jess's and Harry's eyes widen, Jess frowned coming out from behind Harry making him frown at her, she was narrowing at him "Don't you call my mother that!" she snapped at him making harry gasped "Jess don't!"

Voldemort blinked at her and then smirked "such like her to a pity she had to die" Jess bite her lip in anger and frowned at him "Why are you like this? What made you so evil?" Harry blinked at her, Voldemort looked at her "What?"

Jess took one step to him "what had happened to you to make you so twisted you wanna kill innocent people who never did any wrong to you?" Harry looked at Voldemort as he was just blinking at Jess. Harry can tell he was taken back by her question, Voldemort didn't know how to answer her.

Jess crossed her arms "I figured you don't know the answer to the question" Voldemort bite his lip "My past has nothing do with you silly girl" lifting his wand he had his hand made Jess and Harry's eyes widen, Harry right away blocked his sister from him "don't you dare hurt my sister and my unborn niece!"

Voldemort's eyes widen "your unborn … niece…?" Jess frowned "Harry…" Harry stood his ground "what?! you don't read the bloody prophet that much Tom?" Voldemort frowned lowering his wand, this surprised him "your sister is pregnant..?" Harry bite his lip and nodded his head. Jess frowned behind him "I see.." lifting his hand, he snapped his fingers, Harry was disappearing before Jess. Her eyes widen "Harry!"

Harry gasped and turned around "Jess!" he reached for her when he completely disappeared. Jess frowned and stepped back she was alone with Voldemort. He was looking at her, his eyes shifted to her stomach making her cover her arm with her arms stepping back as he moved towards her "Tell me girl, who is the father of your unborn baby?"

Jess frowned "I'm not telling you! stay away!" He smirked "Is that my Malfoy boy?" Jess's eyes widen back up more "stay away from me!" his hand reaching out to her almost grabbing his hand was suddenly shocked by some kind of barrier around her, his hand snapped back making him stop in his tracks.

He frowned rubbing his hand. Jess looked shocked 'what just happen…?' Voldemort bite his lip "figures, someone placed a barrier around where evil can't touch you how…" he smirked "fascinating…" Jess frowned more stepping back has he reached out for her. Jess bite her lip closing her eyes "NO STAY BACK!" she shouted as a bright light came from her making Voldemort's eyes, the light was burning him, he gasped he was pushed out of her mind.

"It's okay, you can open your eyes know sweetie" a woman's voice echoed in her ear, it was sweet and relaxing to hear. "Open your eyes hun, he is gone" Jess fluttered her eyes open she sees a beautiful woman in front of her. She had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and bright green eyes. Jess blinked at her, the woman smiled "see you're alright"

Jess's eyes widen, seeing her only in pictures that harry and her have. "M-mom….?" Lily smiled nodding, Jess stepped forward fast hugging her "Mom!" Lily smiled rubbing her head "oh my sweet baby girl"

Jess looked up at her "h-how are you here…?" Lily smiled "it takes powerful magic to summon the spirits love, you, like your brother are very powerful to do so. I felt your fear and came to you like I did to your brother in his 4th year"

Jess started to tear "oh mom…" Lily smiled looked down at her tummy blinking "are you…?" Jess smiled "Yes… I'm pregnant… I'm 14 weeks know, it's a girl" Lilly smiled wildly "Oh my! I'm gonna be a grandmother to a granddaughter!" Jess frowned "but you're not here…"

Lily blinked at her frowning "Oh my dear sweet girl, I do have something to tell you" the dark endless space turned into a field of wild flowers, bright green grass and sunny sky, jess can feel wind on her, like it was real wind. Jess blinked around "H-how…?" Lily smiled "this is after all your own mind, Harry was sharing when you two feel asleep next each other, do sense he was here" Jess nodded.

Lilly sat down on the bed of flower "Sit" Jess smiled and sat down "Know then tell what did your other mother name you?" Jess smiled "Jessica, Jess for short but no Jesse" Lily giggled "I love that name, fits your perfectly"

Jess smiled with a flush "Know then, tell me who is the father" Lily asked rubbing her tummy. Jess smiled more "Draco Malfoy" Lily gasped "your dating the son of Lucius and Cissy?!" Jess smiled nodding to her. "Wow a surprise but anyways, Sweetheart I want you know I'm sorry giving you up. I really wish I didn't…" Jess frowned "It's alright mom" Jess smiled sweetly at her "I understand the reason why you did it" Lily sniffed "Oh my dear" she hugged her "I want you to know that I'm always here for you alright?" Jess nodded softly to her

'Jess! You need to wake up!' Harry's voice echoed with in the field of flowers. That made her blinking looking up "Harry…" Lily smiled "Looks like it's time for you to wake up" Jess looked at her "but…" Lily stood up helping Jess on her feet "its time honey I know one day I will get to see you and your brother" Jess stared to tear, Lily smiled whipping her tears "don't cry dear" Jess sniffed with nodded.

'Jess! Please wake up! You have too!' Jess looked to see a door appear, she blinked at it "that's the door to wake up, Go on" Jess frowned but nodded. She walked to it letting go of her mothers. Reaching the door, her mother had one more thing to say to her "before you go sweetie, talk to you brother about his feelings towards you… goodbye my daughter" Jess's eyes widen turning back to her but her mother was already gone. She frowned and looked at the door, reaching for it she opened it walking through it.

"Jess!" she heard Harry's voice, her eyes snapped open to see Harry over her. she blinked "Harry…?" Harry bite his lip and leaned down holding her he sniffed "I thought you weren't gonna wake up… did he hurt?" he moved back up, Jess shook her head "No.. mom protected me" Harry's eyes widen "O-Our M-mom…?" Jess smiled with a nod "she was there… she saved me from him…" Harry looked shocked "wow…" Jess sat up looking at him then smiled "Harry Let's go and get something to eat, I need food" Harry chuckled and heled her up leaving the room.

At the riddle manor, Voldemort was on the couch as Bellatrix was attending to his burns, she frowned "My lord what happen… how did you get these burns?" Voldemort frowned "I have no idea…. I was in Potter's mind where he shared with his twin sister… removing Potter from the shared mind I was alone with his sister" Bellatrix placed the burning slave on his cheek she looked confused "And what happen with the filthy half-blood my lord?"

Voldemort closed his eyes and smirked "she's quite powerful, properly more powerful than her brother. She is the one that did this to me even with in the mind how fascinating" Bellatrix's eyes widen "your fascinated by… that... filthy half-blood…?!" Voldemort gave her a dark evil look "Get out know" he hissed at her. Bellatrix's eyes widen more and stood up running out of the room closing the door behind her. Voldemort got up and walked to the window of the room. Nagini slithered over to her master "master? You alright?" Voldemort took a breath looking at the at the moon. Voldemort smirking "I'm very alright Nagini, its almost time" Nagini looked up at the moon with her master.

* * *

Draco sat in his room, he was waiting for his mother to come through the flue to bring something he asked for. Hearing the fire raised up in his fireplace he looked to see his mother and even father walk out. He frowned standing up "What's he doing here?" he said with a glare.

Narcissa sighed "Draco it's alright… he has something to tell you" she nudged Lucius. He stepped to his son, Draco was watching him with crossed arms "Speak", Lucius frowned "I apologize for the way I acted towards you and Jess…. It was rude and wrong of me…" Draco blinked at him in shock 'did he just apologize…?' "I see… I then accept your apology" Lucius smiled "Thank you my son I'm" then Draco put his hand up making Lucius closed his mouth "the one you should be apologizing more is Jess, I want to see you apologize to her when she gets back from dinner" Lucius nodded.

Narcissa smiled then cleared her throat "hun don't you have something you need to give to him?" Lucius nodded digging in his coat pocket pulling out a small black velvet box "Here, I think you asked for this? Had to go into the family vault to get it" Draco nodded taking it from his father opening it, he smiled down it. Inside the box was his great grandmother's engagement ring. This ring is a nod to the moon and the stars. The center stone is a 6mm rose cut Opalite Quartz that weighs approximately .80 carats. The gems surrounding it are black diamonds, they have a combined approximate weight of .30 carats. The black diamonds are real black diamonds. The chevron shaped wedding band hugs the moon ring and has some complimentary stardust just like the moon ring, making them the perfect pair. The ring is cast in solid sterling silver, they have been oxidized and polished to add the dark contrast.

Draco smirked "She's gonna love this, thank you for letting me have this" Narcissa giggled "I can't wait to hear her response!" Lucius nodded softly "I promise to make it up to you and her for the way I treated you both" Draco looked up at his father "you better" then he looked at the time "dinner is over, why do you go to the guest room so I can be alone with her" Narcissa smiled stepping over grabbing her husband "alright let us know, we will be in the common room" she pulled him out of the room. Draco smiled and waited for Jess.

It didn't take her long to get to the common room, Draco heard the door opened and looked to see Jess stepping in with a cookie in her hand "Draco I just saw your parents in the common room" Draco smiled hiding the small black velvet box behind him "Jess come here" Jess blinked at him and stepped to him "What is it Draco?" Draco smiled at her taking her hand "you know I love you right?"

Jess flushed and nodded, with a sweet smile at him "I love you too Draco" Draco leaned in and kissed her forehead "I love you and the baby, Jess I want to spend the rest of my life with you, we are soul mates" Jess eyes widen at him slightly as he knelled "D-Draco… W-what a-are you doing…?" he looked down at him with red face, Draco smirked at her and pulled out the box opening "Jessica Marie Mikcloud, will you marry me?" Jess's eyes widen more 'he proposed!' "I-I I I…" she started to stutter making Draco chuckled 'so cute" Jess took a breath closing her eyes calming herself down and looked down at Draco with a happy excited look on her face "Yes! Of course, Draco!" Draco smiled sweetly at her standing up taking the ring out of the box and putting it on her finger then kissing her, she giggled into the kiss kissing him back.

Out in the common room, Narcissa sat on one of the chairs as Lucius was standing up near the fireplace, they were both waiting for the news on what Jess's answer was. Snape strolled in the common room, there was still students in the common room before bed. Snape noticed Narcissa and Lucius in the room and strolled over "Cissy? Lucius?"

Narcissa smiled at him "Severus! Hello" Lucius looked him with a nodded "Severus" Snape frowned at him "What you doing here?" Lucius frowned and looked away "I'm here to support Draco and Jess" Snape looked confused on what he said, he looked to Narcissa "support them on what?" she smiled at him "Draco is gonna propose to her" Snape's eyes widen, some students still in the common gasped and whispered among themselves on what they had just heard.

Jess and Draco walking in the common rom holding hands, he guided her over to his parents "Mother, father… and uncle Sev?" he blinked. Narcissa, Lucius and Snape looked at them. Narcissa can see the smile on jess's face and her eyes went down to her ring finger and sees the ring on her finger. Narcissa stood up fast with a grin "You said yes! Yay!" she stepped over to her hugging her, Jess chuckled hugging her back "thank you auntie" Snape looked shocked, he looked at Draco raising his eyebrow "You two are in engaged?" Draco looked at him with a nod "Yeah" Narcissa giggling still hugging Jess.

Lucius walked over "Ms. Mikcloud" Narcissa let go of Jess and stepped back as Jess frowned at him and stepped back holding Draco's hand. Lucius frowned "Jessica I want to apologize for the way I acted towards you and Draco… mainly you and my grandchild… I was stupid and childish" Snape's eyes widen at him 'he….' Jess looked shocked, she looked at Draco who nodded to her. Jess looked back at Lucius and stepped to him "I forgive you…." she touched her tummy "I'm sure you will amazing grandpa to your granddaughter" Narcissa's eyes widen and gasped "G-Granddaughter…?" Jess smiled brightly "Yup! Poppy did a spell and the gender is a girl!" Snape smiled looking at her tummy 'a girl…' Narcissa and Lucius looked shocked, a girl born first in the Malfoy line was rare.

Narcissa giggled "A girl! I'm so gonna spoil her!" Lucius smiled shocking Draco and even Snape "a girl… how rare in the Malfoy line, it makes me happy" Jess giggled.

* * *

The next day, Jess and Draco walked down the breakfast hand to hand to the great hall which was filling with students. Walking in, she can see half the students looking at her and started to whisper softly. She frowned then looked at her brother who was at the Gryffindor table eating. She smiled and looked at Draco "let's go tell my brother" Draco frowned "you sure? He might try and attack me"

Jess shook her head "no he won't not with me between you two" she said dragging him over to the Gryffindor table "harry!" harry turned his head with a smile on his face "Good morning sis" Hermione and Ron smiled at her and both said good morning to her also. Jess smiled more and held Draco's hand more "Harry there's something we need to tell you" Harry blinked at them as half the hall was now watching.

Draco sighed looking away as Jess lifted her free left hand were her ring was, Harry's eyes widen from seeing that ring "Me and Draco are engaged! He proposed last night!" gasped filled the room, Harry couldn't say anything as he was staring at the ring. Hermione smiled clapping her hands "Congrats Jess and Malfoy!" Jess chuckled at her "Thank you Hermione, would you like to be maid of honor?" Hermione's eyes widen, she gasped putting her hand to her mouth "Me your maid of honor?!" Jess smiled nodded her head, Hermione squealed "Oh Jess I would love too!"

Jess looked at Harry who stood up right fast and was softly looking at his sister know "you… are getting married to.. him?" Jess nodded slowly. Then he glared at Draco "without asking to take my sister's hand?" he spat at him, Draco sighed "Potter, I don't need your permission to marry the woman I love"

Harry bite his lip but just before harry could do anything to Draco jess grabbed his hand putting it on her tummy "Harry… please don't stress out your niece" Hermione's eyes widen "A girl?" Jess nodded, the room was filled with more gasps and whispers. Ron smiled "Well look at that, congrats Harry your gonna be an uncle to a niece!" Harry started at his sister's tummy blankly but slowly rubbed her tummy 'a girl… my niece…' his face turned into a wide smile "a girl…. Oh that is good news" Jess giggled at him.

* * *

In the next couple days went by as it was Friday February 16th. It was Harry's study hall, she was in her muggle art class for that day. Harry was sitting in the great hall with Ron and Hermione. Draco also in the study hall walked over to him "Potter" Harry frowned with a groan looking up from his work "What Malfoy?"

Draco just looked at him with a blank look handing him a letter "From my mother, she is throwing Jess a surprise baby shower, you and your… friends are of course invited don't be late" he turned and walked away. Draco blinked and looked at the letter. Hermione smiled "wow! Narcissa throwing a baby shower for Jess I can't wait!" Harry blinked at the letter and opened it. The card was ivory color with metallic slytherin green lining. Harry read the card.

 _'Jess's Baby Shower'_  
 _time start's at 12pm this Saturday in the Slytherin Common Room.'_

Ron looking over Harry's shoulder frowned "The slytherin common room?!" he shouted making students look his way. Harry sighed with a smile "I can see why they are having it there"

Has Statuary came only, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna were walking down to the slytherin common room. Harry was leading the way since he has been down there before. There was lavender and light grey balloons. Hermione smiled "So this picked lavender for the color theme"

Luna chuckled "Well the baby is a girl, so it wouldn't be a surprise that they picked a girl color" Ron huffed "I thought they would be going with green since there slytherin's" Harry frowned at Ron "Ron shut up" Ron frowned and he realized what he had said. He put his head down while walking "sorry harry…" reaching the slytherin common room there was Snape standing there, he noticing them walking towards him "well about time you showed up, I will let you in know" he turned whispered something that they didn't catch it. The wall disappeared, and the panting appeared, Snape walked through the portal whole, they followed him walking in the slytherin common room.

They looked around and the slytherin common room was filled with students, Harry raised his eyebrow "where's the party?" Snape turned to him "this way" he said walking away. Harry sighed and followed him with the others behind.

Following Snape through the common room, down to the prefect areas. Turning to the right, they walked to a door that head a badge on it 'boys prefect room' and a sign above the door that read 'Jess's baby shower' it was decorated in lavender and silver. Snape opening the door, he walked in with the others following him. Stepping in Harry see's Sirius, Lupin, Dawn, Lucius, Narcissa and professor Dumbledore. Jess and Malfoy weren't there yet.

Harry sighed mentally and walked over to Sirius who was sitting next to Dawn, she had a smile with a blush on her face when Sirius chuckled at something. Harry smiled mentally "Siri!" Sirius looked as Harry walked over with a smile on his face, Sirius smiled at him "Hello Harry!"

Dawn smiled at him "Hello Harry how are you?" Harry sat down "Good, where's Jess and Malfoy?" Narcissa looked at him "she's getting ready still she should be coming in in minute know"

In the common room, Jess and Draco walked hand white v-neck shirt with a black vest over the white neck shirt and black converse and hand to his prefect room. He was wearing something jess picked out for him, men's black skinny jeans, and Jess was wearing a Lavender 'Due in June' Maternity Scoop Neck Tee, Black leggings and black flats. "So where you taking me?" Draco smiled "You will see" he said guiding her to the room, reaching the room she blinked "why your room?" she raised her eyebrow at him, he just smirked at her.

Opening the door, he walked Jess in only for her eyes widen. Everyone in the room smiled at her "Congrats Jess!" Jess gasped "What is…" "Your baby shower" Narcissa said to her. Jess still slightly shell shock from everything it took her a good moment to finally smile at everyone "Oh my god…. Thank you!" Draco chuckled at her, Narcissa stood up with Lucius "we are happy to have you apart our family Jess"

Jess was smiling "I need to sit down, this is just over whelming" they all shucked at her. Draco guided her over to purple chair like throne. Jess sat down on it and Draco sat on the one next to her. Jess smiled "So are we gonna play in games? Don't they normally do at baby showers?" Narcissa chuckled "well we have one game"

The baby shower went on, the games were fun Mostly the girls played then the boys. Jess had opened up so many presents for the baby and her. Jess and Draco laid next to each other in Salazar's personal room. The room was dark, Jess was sleeping softly. Draco laid there staring at her with a smile, his hand was rubbing her tummy gently, careful not to wake her.

"Draco" it was Salazar. Draco blinked but got up carefully and walked over to Salazar's painting. "sir?" Salazar looked at him "under my frame, there's a button press it" Draco looked confused but reached under the frame and he did feel a button, he pressed it and a with a soft slid medium small circle opened from the wall. Draco blinked but stepped over to the whole that appeared. He reached instead of it and felt something, he pulled it out. He's eyes widen, it was Antiqued brass necklace with Emerald stone. The stone measures 18mm, 3/4 inch in diameter. Draco looked back at Salazar "Sir… why was this in your wall?" Salazar smiled "that belong to my wife, The emerald is very powerful, it's magic is defense. You can sense it can't you?" Draco looked at it and he can, he can sense such magic from it "Yeah I can.. but why give this to me?"

Salazar laughed softly not waking up Jess "I'm not giving it to you, I'm giving it to Jess" "what's going on?" Draco looked to Jess standing there yawning "babe did I wake you up?" Jess yawned one more time "Slightly but I do have to go pee give me a moment" she rushed to the bathroom. Draco sighs, Salazar chuckled "I can see the baby is growing good?" Draco nodded "me and jess are excited" Salazar chuckled. Jess reemerge from the bathroom rubbing her tummy and walking over to Draco "so what are you two talking about?"

Draco held up the necklace making Jess blinked. She could sense such magic form it "It's pretty… where did you get this?" Draco smiled "Salazar gave it to me, he wants you to have it" Jess blinked and looked over at him "really?" Salazar smiled "It was my wife's, it's extremely powerful with defense magic, it will protect you and the baby" Jess smiled brightly has Draco placed it over head. The necklace was long, it hanged down past her boobs.

Jess could feel the magic from the necklace. She smiled "I love it"

* * *

In two weeks later at the riddle manor, Voldemort was sitting down on a window seal looking out the window, it was almost dark, the moon would see be up in the sky.

The moon was a gonna be a rare blue moon, the room he was in was Victorian vintage room, the paint was peeling from the walls and there was slight dust on the fireplace and other surfaces.

He bite his lip "where is she? The blue moon is upon us…" the door opened making him look it was a death eater "Sir she's here" Voldemort smirked "Finally send her in" the death eater nodded and walked out. Voldemort got up and walking to the middle of the room has a death eater walked in "This way, let me help" "I don't need help you foolish man" it was a woman's voice, she flicked her wrist making the death eater fly and hit the wall.

Voldemort chuckled "Deliora" the woman was beautiful, long white hair, even her eyelashes and eyebrows were white. Her eyes were white glazed over, she was blind.

Her skin was albino almost. She was wearing Black Roman dress, the dress features a high neckline, upper bodice key hole cut outs, double slits through skirt, belted contrast and lightweight stretchy material. She was bare footed; her toenails were black and had silver anklets around her ankle with a black rose tattoo on her ankle also. She had a tattoo on her lower right arm of a black forest theme.

Her head turned to Voldemort "you snake, why did you call me here?! I'm a busy woman!" Voldemort chuckled "Still a spit fire has ever, Deliora I want to be my normal self again… this body.. it's starting to get weaker…"

Deliora sighs and steps to making him blink at her has she walked around him "I can see it... you use an rare and dangerous ritual. You are stupid doing such a ritual, of course your original body was destroyed none the less, but I guess I can do something to fix you" Voldemort smirked "Blind but yet you can see" he was smacked on the back of the head making his hiss "Shut up, do I have to remind you, I'm far powerful then you are"

Voldemort rubbed the back of his head "the blue moon is a rare night, I figured you would ask for me on such a rare night" Voldemort chuckled "yes I did" "Well then I need an empty Sarcophagi" Voldemort blinked at her "why a" he didn't finish when she grabbed his chin making him stop talking "I will be doing earth magic, very powerful, have one of your death eaters doing fast, ones that are empty, I don't wanna disturb the dead"

Voldemort nodded "You!" the death eater Deliora knocked back jumped up "Yes sir?!" "you heard her, an empty Sarcophagi, do not get one with someone's corpse in there do I make myself clear?!" the death eater nodded and rushed out the room.

"I also need I need Elinven black dirt, I think you should were is grows and a huge cauldron" Voldemort sighed and called in another death eater who right away ran in "go to the hellion forest and get a lot of Elinven black dirt, enough to fill a large cauldron and do it fast!" he snapped, the death eater nodded and left the room.

Voldemort looked back at Deliroa has she turned to him "I shell return with some herbs that I only have" she said walking to the window, using her magic the window flew open and she jumped out of it disappearing in black mist. Voldemort sighed "I might has well downstairs to see the work" he left the room.

Within a couple of hours, it was now 11pm, outside in the moonlit, him and his death eaters were gathering around. Bellatrix was sitting one chest tombstone waiting. There was an sarcophagus with some kind of clear red liquid.

Deliroa was next to it with a black large caldron, she was stirring it, has it been bubbling up. It was pitch black. Deliora using her magic lifted up a cup some kind purple pound herbs pouring it in has a thick purple smoke covered the air, the death eaters coughed slightly, Voldemort stood there 'is she almost done yet?"

Deliora smiled "It's finished" she said getting rid of the large rod only to use her magic tipping the cauldron pouring it in the sarcophagus. Soon has the boiling hot liquid hit the red clear liquid there was a thick steam that filled the area making it hard for everyone to see.

The death eater's started to cough "My lord?!" they shouted. Voldemort sighed "I'm fine calm yourselves!" Deliora moved her arm using magic the thick fog cleared. The liquid was a glowing evil purple color "It's finished Voldemort, please get in naked of course" Bellatrix eyes widen 'naked…?'

Voldemort flushed slightly moving his hand using his magic has his death eaters heads went down making them gasp "look at the ground you don't need to see me naked" he said taking off his rode, he stepped on the steps to helped in up, he looked down at it and frowned 'god this looks like death… but it's Deliora's magic… it always look like this…' he says putting on leg in.

He winced it burned slightly, but he endured it and put his other leg in "Good, no lay down you must be merged with in it" Voldemort sighed and fell back in the liquid emerging himself completely.

His death eaters were able to lift there heads, watching this. Deliora raised her hands to the bright blue moon "Cuirim cumhacht na gealaí gorm le chéile! Tóg an comhlacht seo, cuir droim ar ais an t-am a rinne sé cad a bhí aige!" The moon shined, and a bright moon beam went right on the sarcophagus.

The liquid shined making the death eaters and Bellatrix gasped at awe to this magic being casted. The liquid slowly harden has the blue moon was turning to its gray color, their eyes widen "The moon,,, it's turning into its normal gray color!" Deliora chanted loudly "CUR I DO FUINNEAMH!" has the last blue of the moon went down in the beam into the liquid hardening the liquid quickly.

It was quite for a couple of moments, Deliora stepped to the sarcophagus, the death eaters frowned "old hag! Where is our lord?!" the shouted. Deliora lifted her hand "Silence child he is still cooking into the spell you can't rush this magic" the death eaters frowned and watched, couple of minutes passed has they hear cracking.

Deliora smirked has a arm busted out of the out sarcophagus. Deliora smirked and took the hand and helped him out.

The death eaters eyes widen to see appearance of a tall, handsome young man with black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. Bellatrix eyes widen and her face went red "my lord!" the death eaters eyes widen and gasped with shock. Voldemort breath slightly and looked down at his hands, no white skin or scales.

He smirked "mirror…"Deliora chuckled handing him a mirror, he took the mirror and looked at himself in it. He blinked at his reflection. He looked so young, liek he was just starting his 20's again, which confused him "Deliora you made me look like if i was starting my 20's again" Deliora chuckled "Well i'm glad you like it"

Voldemort sighed but smirked slightly "I look so young…" Deliora chuckled "Well you did suck up all the power of the blue moon Voldemort "Now then, I will take my leave don't contact me again" she said has mist surrounded her and she took off into the night.

Voldemort sighed "Get me some clothes!" he ordered, the death eaters run off to get him something. Bellatrix came over "My lord you look handsome!" Voldemort ignored her and looked up at the sky with a dark smirk 'you will be mine'

* * *

 **please go to my DeviantArt, my username is SlytherinJess for the artwork.**

 **Note: I had edited everything! on the last part!, I removed Willow and replaced her with Deliora which i felt better using. Her and Willow are the same anyways, and the look i'm giving Voldemort... i think i will make it on Imvu but there's a few fanart of him i love and will use had a anime look for him**

 **Alright so i changed again the ending of the this chapter, Voldemort 'Tom' was reborn from when he was 19-20 years old, the fanart i found which i like more is the cover for this story on here, wattpadd and DevientArt.**

 **If you all haven't noticed is that i went in and changed the main pairing! it's only slight DracxOC and Mainly VoldemortxOC! AND YES! XD DRACOxHARRY! HAHAHA! which will happen in the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 7

**Contents**

 **Author: TheBlueMoonRose, SlytherinJess and Madhasahatter (all me)**

 **Pairings: DracomalfoyxOC 'Slight' VoldemortxOX 'Main paring couple'**

 **DracoMalfoyxHarryPotter 'Later on/main paring couple'**

 **Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction only on Wattpadd" Alternated Universe 'AU' 'Not set in original time period, different time of 2015' Set in after before 6th year in the summer.**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T- DeviantArt) MA- Wattpadd**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own ANY trademarks of 'Harry Potter'. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I merely own this story which we make no money from.**

 **Summary: What happens when Harry finds out all this time he has a twin sister. Even up by lily to raise Harry, it was the hardest thing Lily and James had to do after learning not a boy but a girl also born at the end of July that will destroy the dark lord, or not?**

 **WARNING! This chapter has been rated M for mature! there will be a sex scene int his chapter**

 **I will not remove it, it will take up to much time and work and i frankly don't want to remove it and have all my followers on here to keep boucning to my wattpadd for the sex scene so you** **know** **what!? i don't care, there's millions of stories on here that has full out sex scenes and even some have lame ass ones but mine are full out scenes.!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

The rest of the school year went smoothly, I't was June 9th, they were all on the train heading back home. Jess and Draco both got a suite room, one with a bed. This room was normally for a teacher, but Dumbledore had booked the room for Jess and Draco, mainly for Jess. The bed was like a double size, and a table and couple of chairs not far from it.

There was also a built-in bathroom to the room. Draco was on the recliner chair sitting there reading has Jess was napping on the bed cuddling up to her pregnancy pillow and with Anubis sleeping near her purring.

A soft knock made Draco look up at the door, he sighed getting up closing the book putting it on the end table. He walked over to the door and opened it, he sighed to see it was just harry "What do you want potter?" Harry frowned "I came here to see my sister" Draco narrowed slightly "she's sleeping, let her sleep Potter"

Harry frowned at him "Malfoy let me in" Draco just stared at him "No" he closed the door locking it. Harry bite his lip gripping his fist turned around and walked back to his compartment. Reaching it he stepped in closing the door and sat down. Hermione and Ron blinked at him "Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed "Malfoy being a git.. wouldn't even let me see my sister…" Ron sighed "how did she even allow that..?!" he snapped, Harry sighed "She was asleep, taking a nap I guess" Hermione frowned at him "Well if she was taking a nap then that means she was really tired. Harry she is pregnant and very close to her due date, if Draco didn't want you interrupt her sleep then you should have respected it…" Ron's eyes widen "Hermione! How can you side with that git?!"

Hermione shook her head "stop it! He isn't git anymore! He's trying to look after Harry's sister!" Harry leans on the window "You are right' Ron looked at him like he has lost it.

Within hours, they had finally reached platform 9/3 quarters. Jess yawning stepping off the train with Draco. Has he was caring Anubis's cat carrier and had one luggage he was caring out also. Harry made a be line to jess when he saw her "Sis, how was your nap?" Jess smiled at him but yawned again "not long enough…" Harry chuckled "once we get back home you can nap more" Jess smiled brightly "I would love that" Draco chuckled kissing her forehead "I'll take one with you" Jess giggled I would love that" Harry pouted "I wanna join.." Draco narrowed at him "No" Jess chuckled "maybe next time Harry" Jess blinked "Oh where's Hermione and Ron?" Harry looked at her "Oh Hermione already left and so did Ron. But the weasley's are gonna be coming over tomorrow" Draco groaned "Great now I gotta deal seeing weasels all summer"

Harry frowned at him "Don't be a prick" Jess crossed her arms "Stop it you too, I'm sick and tired of you two fighting over who gets to be in my presence… stop it!" she shouted making them blink at her. Harry took her hand "Sorry sis" Jess smiled "I forgive you" Draco kissed her cheek "Same, I'm sorry love" Jess giggled "forgiven, both you two are"

Jess see's Dawn and Sirius walk over to them, Jess giggled "mom!" Harry and Draco looked to see them. Harry smiled "Siri!" Sirius chuckled "Yo! How was school?" Harry shrugged "it was okay" Jess smiled and hugged Dawn "I missed you" Dawn smiled "Missed you too, know let's get you kids back to Grimmauld"

Sirius smiled "creature!" the house elf popped "Yes master?" "take there bags back to the house and Jess's cat" the house nodded "Of course master" the house elf snapped his fingers and disappeared with the bags and jess's cat.

Dawn and Sirius walked them through the portal to the train station, Jess looked to see how Dawn and Sirius were walking close to each other. She smiled "Harry" she whispered, Harry blinked at her "What?" he whispered back to her "Do you think they are walking close?" Harry looked at Dawn and Sirius and noticed it, his eyes widen slightly "yeah now I noticed…" he whispered back. Draco raised his eyebrow "what you two whispering about?"

Jess giggled "So mom, you gonna tell us what's going on between you and uncle Sirius?" They had both stop walking making Jess, Harry and Draco stop walking. Dawn had a flush face turning around looking at them "What do you mean?" Sirius gulped but smirked grabbing Dawn's hand making her eyes widen and pulled her close "we are dating" Jess's and Harry's eyes widen "d-dating?!" they both gasped out at the same time, a rare twin thing.

Draco looked surprised "when did this happen?" Dawn flushed "After Christmas to be honest…" Sirius smirking "come on let's head back home, get jess off her feet" Jess smiled "I would love that"

At the riddle manor, Voldemort in his personal room. It was the master bedroom of the house. The room was very much huge, The walls were black panel wood, his floor was a Dark Mocha Northernest Maple Hand scraped Hardwood. There was black panel windows that were on the left side wall, over the windows were black out, deep green curtains.

By the windows, there was a sitting area. With a grey Canal Sofa and matching grey Canal Chaise lounge chair. A large triangle plush black carpet in the middle under them with a small black glass coffee table and a grand black stoned fireplace that was lit. Giving warm to the room.

Off in the fare back wall was the Vinyl Upholstered Material Queen Headboard with a 14 Inch Respond Series Memory Foam Queen Mattress. There was emerald green silk sheets and king size black comforters.

Off on the right side wall was black sliding closet door that opened in his master walk in closet. Near it, was a black door that was opened. The master bathroom.

Which matched from the bedroom. The walk-in shower area was slightly large, it had a sitting edge. The title in the shower was a small shiny black triangle.

The toilet was black, the bathtub and sink were also black color. There was an emerald green bath rugs in front of the sink, shower, toilet and bathtub.

Back in the bedroom, on the front wall that had the bedroom door on, there was a full body mirror on it, It was emerald framed.

Voldemort was in front of it with just his black silk men's pajamas bottoms, he was shirtless and looking at himself in the mirror. He wouldn't get enough of looking at his new look. Smirking at his refection "I can't wait to have you in my grasp!"

Nagini not far from her master _"Master? When are you gonna make your move?"_ Voldemort turned to her "After Jess the baby Nagini then she will be mine!" he chuckled.

"Know then, lets call a meeting with my death eaters to go over the plain" Voldemort said flicking his wand he just wiped out and spelled his clothes to change to black suite and black shoes. "Come Nagini" he said walking over to the door "unlock" he hissed to the door, it unlocked. He walked out with Nagini behind him.

* * *

June 15th

It was around 2am in the morning when Jess felt a pressure that made her wake up, she sighs 'good way to wake me up…' she rolled over to the edge sitting down on it. Breathing slightly, she gets up only to feel something wet, her eyes widen and looked down. 'oh my…' "Draco… DRACO!" this made Draco jolt up "What is it?!" Jess turned to him "my water broke…"

Draco's eyes widen "you're…. water broke….?" Jess nodded "Yes…"

Draco looked even more shocked and even excited at the same time, getting out of bed he ran to the bedroom door opening it fast and ran out the room.

Jess shook her head "he forgot me…" she giggled "I can see why, he's excited"

Draco rushing to his parent's room, he opened the door fast making Lucius jump up from the bed "Draco! What are you" he didn't get to finish has Draco interrupted him quickly.

"Jess's Water broke!" he shouted making Narcissa eyes widen and got up and rushed out the bed "Get dawn know!" Narcissa said rushing out the room. Lucius's eyes widen "her water broke?" Draco nodded and left the room to get Dawn.

Within 12 hours, Jess was in room that Dawn had Narcissa and Sirius made since Jess wouldn't be able to travel to St. Mungo's. The room looked like a normal muggle maternity room.

Using one of the rooms that was abandon, Sirius has no problem with it making it happen. It was done while Jess was in school.

it was around 11:59pm. Jess, Draco, Narcissa and Dawn and some nurse healers were in the room. The others were in a drawing room not from the room.

Jess has been pushing for 10 minutes. "Come on Jess keep pushing" Poppy said, Jess was huffing and she looked exhausted already "I can't…." Dawn held her left hand "yes you can hunny you can keep pushing I know this tough but you can do it!" Draco held her right hand "Come on baby push, please plush bring our baby girl into this world"

Jess bit her lip and started push. Poppy smiled "That's keep pushing" Jess screamed and started to pushing and pushing.

The clock struck midnight, Poppy can see the head of the baby. she smiled "That's it she's crowning come on Jess couple more pushes" Dawn held her hand more "Come on jess!"

"Almost there." Jess held their hands tighter and screamed pushing and pushing and leaning back only to hear crying.

Jess's eyes widen and looked to see Poppy lifted up the baby. She had slight red hair and jess's light skin. Jess smiled softly "Elvira…." Dawn smiled "She's beautiful…"

Draco smiled brightly. Poppy smiled down at her then looked at Draco "Draco would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

"Yeah." "Draco nodded taking his wand and slightly cutting it.

Jess held out her hands "I wanna hold her…." Poppy smiled "Let me clean her okay?" Jess smiled "aright…." Poppy stepped away "healers quickly clean her up" they nodded and walked over to Jess.

Poppy started to clean off Elvira, Elvira stopped crying and her eye's opened looking up at Poppy. Poppy looked down, she had forest green eyes.

"Let's get you back to your parents." Poppy said with a giggle finishing cleaning her, she wrapped Elvira up in a light lavender blanket.

She walked over to Jess and Draco, then she noticed Jess was sleeping. Poppy shook his head "Sleeping already" Dawn chuckled "That exhausted her, can't blame her" Poppy looked to Draco who was staring at Elvira and she stepped him "Here you go Draco, your baby girl"

Draco smiled and took her. Dawn smiled "She's so cute!" Narcissa smiled brightly at Elvira "let's take her out to see her uncle and great uncles and her grandfather?" Draco nodded and walked both walked out has Poppy and the nurse healers cleaned up Jess.

In the drawing room, Harry was laying down on the couch, Lucius was pacing slightly. Snape was sitting on one of the chairs reading a book. Lupin was trying to calm down Sirius who was nervous. "How long does it take?!" he snapped, Lupin sighed "Remember when Lily went into labor? It took her almost 25 hours…" the door opened making all the men look up to see Draco walk in with Dawn and Narcissa.

Harry's eyes widen to see Draco holding a bundle. He quickly got up and walked over. Looking down at the baby his eyes widen "oh my god… she's so cute…." Dawn giggled "yeah" Sirius and Lupin walked over "aww! Look at her! So adorable!" Lupin chuckled. Sirius nodded "So bloody cute…"

Lucius dragged Snape over pushing Lupin and Sirius away making Sirius growl. Lucius looked down at his granddaughter and smiled down at her "Well first born girl in the Malfoy line, she's prefect" Draco smiled "Thank you dad"

"So what did you fully name her?" Snape asked, Draco smiled down at his daughter "Elvira Lily Malfoy" There eyes widen in shock "You and jess gave her our mother's name as a nickname?" Draco nodded. Harry held out his arms "Let me hold her" Draco frowned at him.

Narcissa chuckled "seems you don't want to let her go, Draco dear let harry hold his niece" Draco almost pouted but gently handed his daughter over to Harry who gently took her into his arms. Harry smiled down at her "Hello there little one, I'm your uncle Harry" Elvira looked up at him blinking but smiled. Their eyes widen "she smiled… babies that young can't smile… don't they start smiling at 2 months?"

Narcissa chuckled at Dawn "maybe for muggle born babies but for a witch or wizard born. They can smile earlier" Dawn blinked "I oh I see"

* * *

6am, July 30th

Hearing slight fussing, Jess woke up. Groaning slightly, she smiled to see Draco was fast asleep. Jess chuckled and got up from the bed wearing a White Nursing Breastfeeding Singlet Tank Top Built-in Bra and black boxer shorts. Her tummy has shrieked back down before she had gotten pregnant. Snape told her it was her magic.

Jess walked to the light fuss noises. She smiled down at bassinet, Elvira was awake and fussy, jess smiled down at her reaching down picking her up "Morning sweetie" Elvira looking up at her mother and smiled softly.

Jess giggled down at her, she stepped to the rocking chair and said down, the pregnancy pillow next to her floated over to her, Jess placed Elvira down on it and reached up moving her up her nursing part of the tank up and lifted Elvira up with the pillow has Elvira right away started to breast feed from her. Jess smiled and leaned back closing her eyes rocking slightly humming very softly.

Harry walking to Jess's room was stopped by Sirius and Lupin, they smiled at him "Happy birthday cub! 17 already!" Harry smiled "thank you Siri and Remus! I'm gonna see if Jess is awake to wish her one also" Sirius and Lupin chuckled with a nod has Harry walked.

"Is the surprise gonna be ready?" Lupin asked Sirius, Sirius chuckled "yeah Dawn and Narcissa are down in the kitchen getting stuff ready" Remus chuckled "Lets go down there and help them" Sirius nodded and headed down with Remus.

Harry reaching Jess's and Malfoy's room, he opened the door softly and stepped in to hear soft humming. He looked towards the window were the rocking to see Jess sitting in it breast feeding Elvira.

He smiled and stepped over to her and Elvira "Happy birthday sis" Jess's eyes opened and smiled at her brother "Happy birthday to you also brother" Draco groaning awake "Potter what you doing in here…?"

Harry narrowed at him "Wishing my sister happy birthday got a problem with it?" Jess shook her head "Really you two knock it off…" Elvira pushed away from Jess's boob giving her the sign that was full" Jess smiled and placed her over her shoulder "Harry can you put the towel over my shoulder?" Harry smiled and did what she asked. Jess softly patted Elvira's back for her to burp.

Harry then noticed Jess's boob was hanging out from her tank top, he gulped mentally. He turned his head to see if Draco was in the room, which he wasn't. The bathroom door was closed, he was in the bathroom.

Harry looked back at Jess, he did something daring and reached outgripping her tank top making her eyes widen "What you" he pulled down the part over of her boob "you were showing…" Jess blinked "Oh.. sorry about that" she smiled softly. Harry chuckled "It's alright"

Draco came out of the bathroom, Jess looked at him "Draco take Elvira downstairs" Jess said has she padded softly more on Elvira's back, Elvira burped softly making Harry giggle at her. Draco smiled and walked over gentle taking Elvira "alright, I bet her grandmother's want to cuddle over her" he said walking out of the room.

Jess got up and walked over to the door closing it. Harry blinked at her "Jess what's wrong?" Jess loved over at him "I know harry…" Harry looked confused, he got up "know what…?"

Jess sighed and stepping over him to him "I know harry, I know the feelings you have towards me" Harry's eyes widen in shock "feelings…? I don't know what your talking about" Jess reached him and stood right in front of him "don't be an idiot and deny it! Our own mother told me!" Harry bite lip looking at his sister.

He turned his head ashamed, he frowned sadly "you find me disgusting, don't you?" Jess frowned "No I don't" Harry looked at her "why? I'm in love with me own sister, it's disgusting"

Jess sighs "well I 'am a yaoi fan so know I don't find it disgusting or you" Jess reached out to him rubbed his cheek gently, Harry looked into her eyes and he can she wasn't disgusted 'she really isn't..?'

Jess smiled "Has a birthday gift you, this will be the only one time" Harry looked more confused, but his eyes soon widen has Jess leaned up and pressing her lips against Harry's.

This made him blink couple of time but his arms wrapped around her kissing her back but Jess then jabbed her fingers in his stomach making him gasp and fall to the ground holding his side

"you understand that was only one time right?" Harry gasping but got up with a nodded holding his side "yeah" then he smirked "Thank you for the birthday gift" Jess sighed but chuckled.

She then took her foot and curled behind his foot pulling it making harry fall backwards on the ground "Come on I'm starving!" she walked away, Harry sighed "come on! Stop that!" he got up and followed her

* * *

Jess and Harry walked downstairs to the kitchen, stepping into the kitchen were startled when, Dawn, Narcissa, Sirius, Lupin, even Snape. Lucius and Draco shouted "Happy birthday!" there was two pancake stack cakes with was stacked with icing in the middle of each pancake. There was candles on the pancake of '17'.

Jess gasped "Oh my god god…"

Harry blinked but grinned "oh you guys! This is awesome! Thank you" Jess chuckled "Oh my god this looks so good!" he sat down with Harry and they both started to eat their birthday breakfast. They smiled at them "I'm happy you like it" Dawn chuckled "I make this every year for Jess so I thought Harry would like one too!" Harry smiled brightly at her "Thanks aunty Dawn!" Dawn giggled with a flush "Oh harry! Calling me aunty already!"

Sirius smirked "finish eating and meet us in the drawing room" they said has they all walked out of the room leaving Harry and Jess by themselves to eat their food.

Jess hummed eating her food "Mhmm! So good!" Harry nodded eating his "Very good!"

After finishing their breakfast, they both held hands and walked into the drawing room. Everyone was sitting there, there was black, silver, lavender and deep green balloons in the room with a table of presents. Jess and Harry's eyes widen "Oh my god.." they both said shocked slightly. Narcissa setting down on a chair with Elvira her arms "you two look shocked"

Sirius grinned "Well happy birthday cubs!" Lupin nodded "Happy birthday Harry and Jess"

Snape nodded "yeah" Lucius shook his head at Snape but smiled "Happy birthday you two" Draco came over to them "Happy birthday Love" Jess smiled and Harry pouted 'only saying happy birthday to her! Fricken prick!'

Draco reached out and touched her cheek and leaned down kissing it but suddenly a sharp pain hit and electric spark it him making him fly back. Jess's eyes widen "Draco!" Everyone gasped and rushed to him Elvira started to cry in Narcissa's arms.

Draco groaned "What the hell happened?!" he was confused. Snape and Lucius had knelled down to him and quickly scanned him. Snape frowned "Lucius… you remember veela blood runs through your blood line" everyone frowned. Jess knelled down "veela…?"

Lucius frowned "Yeah… but it skipped Draco! I tested him myself… it can't be…" "You must have did something wrong when you tested him!" Sirius snapped.

Draco frowned looked up at Jess who was looking concern at him "Veela…? That means…" Lucius nodded "you and Jess can't be together…. The only thing keeping you connected is Elvira…" Jess's eyes widen and stood up backing away "You serious..?" they all frowned at her, Lucius frowned "I'm afraid so.." Draco got up with he help of Snape and his father, he took a step to her making her back away "Don't… I could hurt you.." she said walking out of the room.

Harry frowned and looked at Draco who had a sadden look on his face. Sighing 'what a way to celebrate our birthday…' he turned to Narcissa "let me take her to jess"

Narcissa nodded put Elvira in her uncles arms which calmed her crying. Harry smiled and went to go find Jess.

Draco turned to his father "you tested me…." Lucius nodded "When you were born we did… it was negative… ever year we have been checking and it came out negative…" Narcissa nodded "I don't understand this…. Shouldn't it stop him from having intercourse with Jess…?"

Snape sighed "Not really… Jess is much has powerful has Harry… most likely there first heated moment was shielded by her magic…" "But her pregnancy it shouldn't have happen then also…" Narcissa said "Again her magic… the only reason why they could touch each other while she was pregnant is because the link they share with Elvira…"

"So I won't be able to touch her anymore…" Draco looked down very sadden. Snape shrugged his shoulders "not for a while, you will still get shocked"

Draco suddenly sank to his knee's making them gasp kneeling down to him "but I love her… why is this happening now?!" they frowned at him, Narcissa reached out and rubbed his back "it's gonna be alright hun"

Dawn looked at Sirius who looked at her "I'm gonna check on her and harry" Sirius stood up and kissed her cheek "alright love" Dawn flushed and smile, with a nod she left the room.

* * *

In Jess's bedroom, Jess sat on the bed looking at her hands. She was tearing 'this isn't happening…' "Jess" her head snapped head to see Harry standing there holding Elvira. She smiled "Harry…" Harry frowned 'she has been crying…' he stepped over to her sitting down next to her holding Elvira which she made a red a face. Jess blinked down at her "oh she needs a change… Dobby!" Dobby appeared "Yes lady Jess" Jess chuckled "Elvira needs a change, do you mind" Dobby smiled "Oh of course not! Dobby will change little baby Elvira!" he walked over has Harry bent down putting Elvira in his arms. Dobby using magic to fully hold her he stepped over to he changing table jumping on it and started to use his magic to change her.

Harry turned to Jess and reached out whipping the tears from her eyes and cheek with him thump "I'm sorry sis" Jess smiled softly "it's alright…" she frowned and sniffed "I still love him… and will always love him" Harry held her know "Of course, you two had a baby together something that connects you too"

Downstairs, the door had opened and the weasley's came on in. Molly and her kids walked to the drawing room with gifts in their hands. Reaching the room they stepped in only for there eyes widen to see Draco on the his kneels tearing almost. Ron raised his eyebrow at him "What's the ferret crying about?" Draco not even having the anger to fight with him just turn his head ahead. The twins blinked "what happen, where's Harry and Jess?" "Somewhere… Draco just found out him and Jess can't be together… his veela blood awoken in him" There eye's widen in shock "no way…" Ron said.

Molly frowned "Oh my.. poor dears… is Jess with the baby?" they nodded to her. Ginny frowned "is harry with her and the baby?" they nodded again. Ginny walked away to head upstairs to find them.

Back in Jess's room, Dobby was finally done changing Elvira who was know in her bassinet taking her nap. Dobby was long gone, Dawn was peeked in and smiled to see Jess and harry cuddling, Harry was trying his best to comfort his sister. Turning away she walked away only to feel something in her stomach she frowned and felt sick, her hand went to her mouth and rushed to a bathroom close to her.

Harry holding Jess has she softly tears, he ran his fingers through her hair "I know let it all out sis" Jess did let the tears flow. By the door away, Ginny peeked in and frowned to see this 'why is harry holding his sister like that?! It's disgusting!'

Harry kissed Jess's forehead "let's head back down" Jess shook her head "No…" suddenly a peeking nosy woke up Elvira has she started to fuss. Ginny quickly took off.

"Let's go out" Harry said, this made Jess look up at him "Go out….?" Harry chuckled "I mean go out somewhere! Like a brother and sister, go out for ice cream. Me, you and baby Elvira"

Jess smiled at him "That sounds lovely" Harry leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

Not long, Jess walking the stairs, she was holding baby Elvira who was wearing Mint Onesie with Mint Floral and gold high waisted pants with matching headband and white newborn socks. She had on newborn hand mitts on so she would scratch herself.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Dobby had popped by the door with Elvira's black and lavender car seat and matching stroller and diaper bag that packed. Jess smiled and bent down placing Elvira in the car seat and buckled her up. Dobby smiled and looked down at her "Little Elvira is cute! Winky will be jealous of Dobby because dobby say her before Winky!"

Jess smiled "that's all dobby" Dobby smiled and popped away. "Jess?" Jess turned to see her brother next to her, he was wearing black men's skinny jeans, black converse and burgundy v-neck shirt with a black beanie hat over his black hair. He had his new black frame glasses on.

Jess smiled softly smiled "So how did it go?" Harry chuckled "Good, I told them that I'm taking you to get your mind off the stress of everything. Draco locked himself in his father's room."

Jess frowned "I hope he is okay…" Harry rubbed her arm "Don't worry, he will be fine. Lucius said his veela blood will take over and make him forget about his sadden heart" Jess sighs and turned to Elvira, she stepped over to her and picking up the car seat putting it over her arm "Lets go, it's a little chill so put the blanket over the car seat.

Harry smiled with a nod and grabbed the light lavender color blanket and placed it over the car seat, Elvira was soundly asleep. Jess reaching the wall she took dawn's black Honda third generation fit. Opening the door they left the house.

* * *

At Grimmauld place, Draco laid on his parents bed sighing. Ever minute he can feel his sadness over losing Jess disappear, mostly from the Veela blood in him. Hearing the door open he sat up to see it was his mother. She walked over to him and sat down next to him "No matter what, you still love her. That link you and Jess have together is because of Elvira… she gave the ring back to Lucius… Draco my son… it will be alright"

Draco nodded "yes I know…"

"Your father is searching for reasons why this happen… its's rare is a veela to bare a child with someone else…." Narcissa says softly rubbing his back.

Draco frowned "I don't understand this one bit…"

Downstairs, Lucius and Sirius were going through the black's library. Sirius frowned "I normally don't like being in here because of the dark book.."

Lucius shook his head "I would go to the Malfoy manor but I know the black library is much large then the Malfoy's…"

Sirius smirked "Well I take it that's why I have over you isn't Malfoy?" Lucius sighed "Don't be a moron Black" Sirius growled grabbing a black book with gold lining. Looking at the title his eyes widen.

'Ancient Veela index'

"Malfoy, I think I found one" Sirius says, Lucius turned to him has Sirius shows him the title. Lucius blinked "Well this just might be it" he took the book "Let's see why this rare event happened"

* * *

3 hours later that day

Jess and Harry sat at a table by the food court, Harry was eating his big mac from McDonalds. Jess munching on her fries while holding Elvira and feeding her a bottle of her breast milk. They had just got done shopping at Hot Topic and a gaming store.

Jess smiled "It's a beautiful day, maybe we should stop at aunties? I would like to meet her… I haven't meet her yet" Harry looked at her "our Aunt petunia?" Jess nodded "Yeah"

Harry sighs mentally "I guess that is okay, lets hope uncle Vernon wont be harsh towards you or I would punch him in the face.. we can go after lunch"

Jess smiled "You are the awesomeness brother ever!" Harry grinned "Yeah I know" that made Jess shook her head.

After their lunch, Jess had sent the GPS to Privet Drive, Little Whinging in Surrey. Which was a good hour or so to get there. Elvira was sound asleep in her car seat during the whole ride, never once woke up. In case had did, Dobby would have appeared in the back seat to help calm down little Elvira.

Reaching the street, it was getting close to 3pm. Harry in the front seat with her, pointed out the house "There that one" Jess nodded and parked her car in a spot next another car. Both getting out of the car, Jess went to the back doors and opening softly getting Elvira out of the car. The car seat hanging on her arm, Jess closed the car door which was slightly loud, but it never woke up Elvira.

Jess smiled "out like a rock" Harry chuckled, he took her hand and walked her over to the front door. He did indeed ring the doorbell. They heard loud footsteps which harry knew it was Vernon. The door open fast, his eyes widen to see Harry and some girl next to him then looked at the car seat, he frowned.

"What do you want boy?" Harry rolled his eyes "my sister wanted to meet her aunt, so move" he said pushing passed him. Vernon frowned and looked at Jess who nodded and followed hair 'wow thoughs glares…'

Following Harry in the Livingroom, Harry smiled "Aunt petunia" she looked up at him and blinked 'Oh Harry what you doing here?" He smiled and moved to the side to show Jess. Jess smiled at her "Hello Aunt petunia" Petunia's eyes widen and she stood up fast, Dudley that was sitting on the couch blinked at her 'who is she..? she's hot…'

"L-lily…?" Jess and harry blinked but chuckled "No, I know I look a lot like her" Petunia then realized "Oh my god.. Jess?!" Jess smiled and stepped a chair and placed the car seat on and stepped over to her aunt hugging her. Petunia smiled and hugged her back "You are so pretty!" Jess smiled "Thank you, oh this is your great niece Elvira" Jess pulled her over to Elvira who was know awake.

Elvira looked up her, Petunia blinked "You had a baby…?" Jess nodded "Yeah… it's hard to explain…" "Can I hold her?" Petunia asked. Jess chuckled "Of course" Jess reached down un buckled Elvira, Petunia reached down and picked her up gentle and slowly "She's so cute…" Jess smiled "Yeah" Harry sighs with a smile and sat down, Dudley looked at him "So that's your twin sister?" Harry nodded to him.

Jess turned to see Vernon looking at her from the doorway "Uhm Harry is this our uncle Vernon?" Harry nodded "Vernon, Jess, Jess Vernon"

Jess smiled slightly "Hello Uncle Vernon" Vernon frowned at her "leave when you two are done here" he said turning around leaving heading upstairs.

Jess frowned "is he always this rude?" Harry nodded "Yup"

* * *

5pm

Jess and Harry walked into Grimmauld place with Elvira. Harry caring 9 bags sighs with relieve that they are home "Finally back home" Jess smiled "Your telling me, I need to feed Elvira and put her to bed.." Dawn came over "Oh finally you two are back, you are wanted in the drawing room" Jess blinked "Why?"

Suddenly they heard crying making the girls look, Dawn smiled "Jess dear, Elvira woke up" Jess smiled "Here mom, take her. Dobby!" dobby appeared "What can dobby do for lady Jess?" Jess smiled "Can you take mine and Harry's shopping bags each of our bedrooms?" Dobby nodded and snapped his fingers disappearing with the bags.

Jess hands Elvira in her car seat "Go on mom" Dawn smiled and walked upstairs with Elvira.

Jess and Harry walked together to the drawing room. Stepping in, he can see Lucius, Narcissa, Sirius and Draco. They both blinked "What's going on?" and said at the same time. Lucius looked at them both "since you and Jess are twins, Draco's veela blood was confused" Harry's eyes widen, Jess looked confused "Wait what..?" "W-what…? Wait no, no, no, no! you can't mean I'm his MATE?!"

Jess's eyes widen in shock 'harry is really his mate…?'

Sirius nodded "cub its true, Me and Malfoy found a rare dark arts book from the library for veela index's… he found the spell and showed the mate's name… was you…"

Harry bite his lip "No…" Draco frowned and looked away "I'm not happy with this pick ether potter…" Jess looked down with a frown 'it was harry… not me…?'

Harry closed his eyes "Show me the spell, let me see with my own eyes" Lucius nodded "since you are here it will work faster, it took awhile" Draco stood up has Harry walked over. Jess looked up and watched what was happening.

Lucius lifted his wand "Veela vitae revelare" has white streams wrapped around Draco, then it started to wrap around Harry. They all watched to see the streams turn red. Lucius nodded "yup, red for positive… like last time"

Draco sighed and extended his hand to Harry "lets start over, for this and for your sister" Harry looked at Draco's hand and looked at Jess who did a small smile nodding at him, Harry extended his hand taking Draco's hand "alright …"

Later on, Jess and Harry were in the other drawing room that was still decorated in the birthday theme. There was a Chocolate Brownie Birthday Cupcakes on a tray, Jess and Harry were holding one with a candle on the both of them. The lights were dim and the candles were lit has everyone started to sing happy birthday to Jess and Harry.

"Happy Birthday to You

Happy Birthday to You, Harry

Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday to You

Happy birthday to you, Jessica!"

Jess and Harry smiled and blow out there candles "Wow 17 already!" Dawn frowned "I wish she was still a baby" Sirius chuckled.

Jess flushed "Mom really know…" Harry chuckled and took a bite of his cupcake. Soon everyone was taking there cupcakes and eating them.

Snape came walking in "happy birthday Jess" Jess turned to him and smiled "Thank you uncle!" he literally smiled at her which shocked everyone. Sirius gulped "I never seen him smile before" Lupin nodded.

Harry frowned "What about me?" Snape raised his eyebrow to him "what about you Potter" Harry bite his lip "Oh I don't know how about 'Happy birthday Harry Potter' instead of just saying it to my sister!" Jess chuckled "You know he will never say it to you harry" Harry pouted and looked away.

"Let just have fun!" Harry grinned, everyone chuckled at him. Jess smiled standing there has Dawn walked over to Jess with Elvira "Hunny she's hungry" Jess smiled "Thank you mom, I'll be right back I'm gonna feed her" Harry nodded and went back to laugh along with Ron, Hermione and the Weasley twins about something from their shop.

Draco watched her leave but followed her. Following her up to their- her bedroom. He saw her sitting down on the chair breast feeding their daughter. Draco walked over "how is she?" Jess looked up and smiled "Good, she had a tiring day" Draco reached out and ran his finger's threw her hair, trying not to cause a shock between them. "Listen are you okay about everything?"

Jess looked back down at Elvira and smiled "Of course, magic is a mystery thing you know. Even when it's magical blood like a veela bloodline.. I understand Draco, your veela mistake me from my brothers magical aura"

Draco sighs softly "I still love you though" Jess says softly. Draco smiled removing his hand "I love you too Jess and our daughter" Jess smiled and kept looking down at Elvira has she feed.

* * *

August 1st

Jess was in her room has Elvira was in her bouncer, she was an asleep laying there with a nuke in her mouth. Draco and Harry were outside riding there brooms together.

The Weasley's were already gone, Hermione had returned home for now. Lucius was at work and Narcissa and Sirius were in the kitchen area re-fixing and re-decorating it has it was falling apart. Dawn had went out food shopping.

Jess wearing Purple Ombre Fade Duo Color Workout Capris and a black sports bra. She was doing yoga pose on her black yoga mate, Lord of the Dance Pose. Her full body was stretch which engages the shoulders, chest and abdomen, strengthens the thigh and calf muscles, knees and ankles, hips and spine. She was holding this pose for a minute know.

There was a knock on the door and Remus stepped in "Jess?" he says quietly, Jess not moving "Yes Uncle?"

Remus smiled and stepped over placing a letter with a small box wrapped with it "You have received you Hogwarts letters and graded from last year and some kind of small box"

This time Jess unstretched herself from the pose and stepped over has Remus smiling at Elvira. He sat on the ground poking her little foot which didn't disturb her nap.

Jess opening her letters, she smiled at her report pages.

 _Transfiguration 0, Herbology 0, Divination 0, Care of Magical creatures 0 then Potions 0._

 _Extra credit assessments Total of 155: Complete-TO_

Jess blinked "What does T0 mean uncle?" Remus looked up at her "T0, it's rarely used on report cards… it means triple Outstanding"

She handed it Remus, who took it and smirked at her grades "Just like Lily, her grades were always Outstanding" That made Jess smile.

Jess opened another letter and it was a letter from Professor McGonagall.

 _Dear Miss Mikcloud,_

 _I would like to congratulate you on the little baby Elvira being born over the summer. I'm happy to announce that, your new rooms have been made for you and the little one. Please let me or the headmaster on your nanny that will be watching the baby while you have classes._

 _With your outstanding grades, you will being given status 'Head Girl'._

 _Sincerely, Professor McGonagall Deputy Headmistress_

Jess smiled "I've been name head girl" Remus looked up "really? Well that's amazing news, your mother was head girl on our 7th year" Jess chuckled softly 'just like mom eh?' Jess looked down at Elvira and smiled "I think I'm gonna take her for awalk, need to get out" Remus smiled at her "you want me to come with you?"

Jess shook her head with a smile "No I'll be fine, well go on shoo so I can get dressed" Remus chuckled and got up, he walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Jess walked over to her dressing, opening she took out the clothes she wants and walked over to the bathroom.

* * *

After a while Jess was walking through a park, wearing Simple A-Line Strap Square Under black Sleeveless Dark Green Satin Short Dress. With a Rockstar pink Black studded moto Jacket, thigh high socks and Black Women's Lace Up Heeled knee-high Boots. Her hair was braided over her left side. Jess's emerald necklace Salazar gave her was around her neck. With Black canvas Messenger Bag over her shoulder that had her apple laptop, her iPhone and her wand, she was heading the McDonald's right up the road.

She had decided to leave Elvira home, it was to chilly and sunny outside for her. Walking through the park more she spotted a bench, she walked over to it and sat down relaxing.

She giggled softly 'it will be fun' then she felt something and looked around, there was no one around, the park was somewhat empty know. She frowned feeling something that wasn't right.

She got up only to see dark hooded figures with masks, her eyes widen and reached behind her to only find out her wand was in her messenger bag 'shit! These are death eaters…'

"Ms. Mikcloud, you will come with us. Our lord has requested your presence, you will come. If you don't we will forcefully bring you" a death eater said.

Jess bite her lip "Really? What the hell is wrong with you all?" "we do not care, you will come with us even if we have to force you" the death eater making the others chuckle, they had there wands out.

Jess bite her lip and sighed "Fine… let me grab my messenger bag" Death eater walk over to her "Hurry up"

Jess sighs and reached down to grab her messenger bag, reaching down grabbing her messenger bag when she sees a baby a garden snake under the bench, she bites her lip but smirked mentally.

A death eater sighed "Hurry up woman!" he snapped "our lord is waiting!"

Jess got up and putting her bag over her shoulder as the death eater took her arm has they all shrouded in dark smoke and flew up into the sky.

What felt like couple of hours, she was suddenly down on the ground in front of a house. She blinked at it. It was a grand manor, the hard was being fixed up by some death eaters and the outside of the was being worked on also. The death eater that had her arm pulled her to the door making her frowned "don't pull me or you will lose your arm" she threatened.

The death eater let go of her arm "Well move your feet woman" jess frowned but followed them up to the front door, the death eater opened and they all stepped in.

Jess blinked at the room she had just entered. The main entrance foyer had an elegant dramatic winding staircase design with bronze crystal chandelier, stone floors, rustic door and silver & black abstract art in gold leaf frames.

"this way now" he demanded. Jess frowned but followed him to the right a double wooden panel doors. He opened them "go get in and wait" he said.

Jess sighs and stepped over to the doors and walked in, Jess looked around the room. It was a dining room, the walls were wooden paneling and matching hardwood floors It has a fireplace at either end, it had a long dining table with chairs, to jess it could tell it would comfortably seat at least 24 people.

Frowning more she walked over to the on the chairs and sat down. Jess sighing "I can't believe… I hope that" she didn't get to finish when the door opened, and a handsome young man had walked in. her eyes widen and her face had a flush to it.

He had black hair that went down to his shoulders slightly, pale skin and piercing red eyes. He was wearing black men's skinny jeans, black v-neck shirt with a Kelly Green Black Geometric Waves Men's Vest and black shoes.

Jess's heart started to race in her chest 'w-who is that man…?' his head turned to her and smirked at her and walked towards her.

Jess was looking at him more has he was walking towards her, thoughs piercing red eyes were looking right into hers 'where I have I seen thoughs eyes before..?' looking more and more has he got closer, her eyes widen and stood up remembering thoughs red eyes. Backing into the wall "V-Voldemort…?"

Smirking more her finial reached and was right in front of her has she was backed up into the wall "Hello Jess" Jess gulped "H-How… Do you look like this?"

Chuckling keeping his smirk "a rare ancient earth magic, got my normal looks back to where I was just going into my 20s" Jess shook slightly has he reached out her "No stay back!" she shouted making his hand get a shock from some kind of barrier. He hand was pulled back, he frowned 'what was that…? A protective barrier…?'

Jess glared at him "What is your problem? You kidnapped me?! What do you want from me?! What to get at my brother so he would come looking for me so you can kill him?! Then what are you gonna do after? You gonna kill me too and leave Elvira motherless?!"

Voldemort growled "Don't you raise your voice to me! i'm the dark lord!" he shouted with in a blink of an eye Jess's hand connected to his face smacking him so hard he it made take a couple of steps back.

Hos eyes widen in surprise 'd-did she just smack me…?' "You will shut up! Then maybe you shouldn't have kidnapped me" she shouted back at him.

Voldemort looked at her more, there was a red mark on his cheek. He bites his lip but frowned "I'm sorry…" he softly says. This made Jess's eyes widen and looked up at him 'he apologized…' "What do you want with me?" she asked a low tone

Voldemort stepped to her hovering over her slightly making her flush "I want you" he said with a dark grin.

* * *

Harry and Draco walked outside in the backyard to get some fresh air, they were both frowning has Remus told them Jess went for a walk with alone. Leaving Elvira in home, which she was currently with her grandma Narcissa.

Walking over to the tree in the backyard, the slummed down and just sat there very close. The veela bond was working its way even more and more.

"so when do you think she will be back know Draco?" Harry asked, Draco closes his eyes he misses his baby girl. "I don't know harry" yup they were on named to named bases know.

Harry sitting his head against the tree "there's something I need to tell you" Draco looked at him "What is it harry?" Harry frowned "While you and Jess were together.. I was highly jealous…" Draco's eyes widen "You were jealous of your sister…?" Harry shook his head "No I'm you…"

Draco sat there starting wide eyed at him and his mouth gaped open in shock "Jealous of me…?" Harry nodded "I had a… uhm a crush on my own sister… but it's gone now I don't feel that anymore… must likely she slapped it out of me the other day"

Draco frowned but leaned over and held him "idiot Gryffindor.." Harry pouted "stupid slytherin" Draco chuckled, then harry hearing slight hissing. He turned his head to see a garden snake. He blinked "Oh a garden snake" Draco lit go on Harry and looked at it, it was a very long one too. Harry smiled  
 _"Yes little one"_ he hissed at it.

 _"are you Harry Potter..?"_ it asked. Harry nodded _"Yes I'm. Why do you ask?"_

 _"I was sent here by girl name Jess! She told me to tell you that she was taken by death eaters!"_ it hissed at him. Harry's eyes widen and stood up _"Are you sure?"_ he hissed back, the snake nodded _"Yes master harry, I'm sure!"_

Draco stood up "Harry what is it?" Harry looked at him "Jess was taken by death eaters" Draco's eyes widen "What?!

Draco felt his heart drop and rushed inside. Harry looked down at the snake "Thank you, there is mouse whole by the gate, help yourself" the snake nodded 'thank you master harry, I'm female by the way" she hissed and slithered away. Harry hurried after Draco.

* * *

Jess stared up at him more "you … want me…?" Voldemort smirked slightly and reached out touching her cheek "from the moment after our first meeting, you have been on my mind… your powerful then your own brother… you burned me from with in your mind… which took me couple of weeks for me to heal… you are really fascinating… Jessica.."

Jess gulped "so you want me because you are fascinated with me…?"

Voldemort leaned down "Yes my Jess" Jess's face turned red "your…? I belong to no one Voldemort, not even to you" Voldemort frowned which turned to a glare "You are mine now, not even your boyfriend can have you back"

Jess sighs hearing this "Me and Draco aren't together anymore…" Voldemort blinked at her "What do you mean? Tell me"

Jess frowned and looked away from him "None of your business"

Voldemort watched a moment "Tell me" Jess frowned "No..." "No you will tell me know" she didn't look up at him and he was pissed at this he reached for only to have his hand grabbed making his eyes widen, he looked to see Deliora standing there, Jess eyes widen and looked up at her in shock 'who is she…?'

Voldemort frowned "Deliora how dare you!" Deliora's eyes shifted to him and the way he looked at him with her blind eyes made him shiver "get out know, you have frightened this poor girl enough"

Voldemort bite his lip and snatched his hand back and walked out the room "she has her own room, bring her there" he said closing the door.

Deliora sighs but smiled down at Jess "hello Jessica Mikcloud" Jess looked up to her more and noticed she was blind but she felt more calm with her next to her "Uhm hello.. sorry but who are you?"

Deliora chuckled "Deliora" she said and sat down on the chair "You can say I was the one who made Voldemort look like the way he does"

Jess's eyes widen "You did that ritual for him…?" Deliora nodded "yes I did, I didn't he was gonna kidnap a teenage girl" she shook her head "after all these years he has yet to understand maybe I should knock some since into him"

"So how do you know him…?" Jess asked, Deliora chuckled "His death eaters tired to attack me which didn't end well for them" Jess looked down "I see.."

Delora smiled then frowned "I'm sorry he had to up and kidnap you like this, you do know why he did right?"

Jess nodded softly "I have feeling he won't let me go…" Deliora frowned at her "No he won't… he wants you has I heard him say… I think you should know what he meant by that" Jess nodded to her "yeah I do… he wants me with some sick twisted idea he's gonna bed me"

Deliora then suddenly noticed her necklace around her neck, he feel and see the magic around I and in it 'strange how Voldemort didn't notice this necklace' "tell me where did you get that necklace?" Jess blinked and at her "Oh.. it was a gifts from… Salazar Slytherin's portrait... it was his wife's.."

Deliora smirked slightly 'well I never imagine Salazar would give that away.. he must really like this girl'

* * *

Harry slammed his fist on the table "why aren't we finding her?! My sister has been taken by Voldemort!" in the meeting room, every member of the order was there even Albus himself.

Dumbledore frowned and stroked his heard "Harry my boy I know you wanna find your sister, we will do our best to find where is she is but its for the best that you kids calm down and get ready got the new term. Don't worry we will find her"

Harry growled and got up stumping out of the room, Draco frowned following after him with Hermione and Ron.

Draco shouting for him "Harry wait!" Harry stopping as he got half way up the starts "I don't understand why he's stalling in finding my sister!"

Draco frowned and stepped up to him "Because Dumbledore is a crock pot old fool who's gonna take his low ass time in finding Jess slowly. You need to calm down love. I know everyone is doing their best and I'm trying my hardest to not punch a hole in the wall"

"He's right harry" it was Hermione "you need to calm down" Ron nodded "Yeah mate, your sister will be found" Draco reached up to him and held him "it's alright love, we will find Jess, the good thing is that Elvira is here and safe" harry flushed and nodded "I can feel her scared... it's a twin thing"

Hermione's eyes widen "Wait twin thing? Do you think you and jess have some sort of magic twin connection?" they all blinked at her "I think we do, I mean she knew of the feelings…" Ron looked confused "Feelings what feelings?" not really answering but Hermione knew right away "She knew?" he nodded "yeah"

"Well lets go to the library find some books on twin magic"

* * *

Deliora walking out of the room with Jess. Jess sighs mentally 'I'm never gonna get out…' had they turned to the right Voldemort appeared in front of them from another room "I changed my mind, she will be staying in my room" Jess's eyes widen "Wait what..?"

Deliora sighs "just you better respect her I wont have you acting like an idiot" she said turning away walking away. Jess bite her lip "Really? Why?" she asked Voldemort.

He looked at her and smirked "Because I said so, you have no room to talk in were I place you. Your lucky its not a dungeon" Jess frowned at him "Fine…" Voldemort smirking more "Good follow me"

Following Voldemort through the house, reaching wing were his room was. Voldemort says the password which Jess knew it was parseltongue. The door unlocking, they stepped in. Jess blinked at the room 'wow this is some room…. It's black… and green… it feelings like being in slytherin...' she smiled softly making Voldemort raise an eyebrow at her 'is she smiling…?' "Why you smiling?"

Jess chuckled softly "it just reminds me of being the slytherin common room" Voldemort smirked "so you've been down in the snakes lair and your still alive, oh fastanting" Jess frowned at him "I was sorted in slytherin idiot"

Voldemort blinked at her "You were sorted into my house?" Jess nodded "Of course… you really haven't been reading the daily prophet, have you?" Voldemort sighs "I was too distracted" Jess shook her head "whatever"

Then he reached out and grabbed her arm making Jess's eyes widen looking at him right away "What are you doing? let me go!" she hissed quietly, Voldemort didn't answer her but just pulled her over to the side were his bed was. Jess eyes widen in fear thinking on what he will do to her.

Trying to pull away "Stop!" she tired to say quietly. He didn't listen and end up pushing her on the bed when they reached it. She gasped softly and back up into the headboard when he was crawling towards.

Biting her lip, she moved her foot to kick him but he caught the foot and end up pulling her down towards him making her gasp in fear "Voldemort stop!"

Know hover over her, in between her legs. She covered her face with her arm "Stop…" Voldemort looking down at her "you never answered my question, why did you and that Malfoy boy break up?"

Jess frowned looking removing her arm from her face "since me and my brother have identical magic aura.. it confused the veela with in Draco…. Little bit after Elvira was born… the veela in him and my magic aura came to a sense it that we weren't soul mates, him and my brother are…"

Voldemort looked down at her more "Interesting.. so the only link you have with the Malfoy boy is Elvira?" Jess nodded "Yes…" Voldemort then smirked "then you have no problem with me doing this" Jess had removed her arm giving him a confused look "doing what?"

He had leaned down fast slamming his lips against her roughly like he was placing dominance. Jess frowned mentally 'no stop! Stop! Stop!' closing her eyes tight, has a suddenly magic aura appeared around making Voldemort leaning and see's the necklace glowing green, his eyes widen 'this necklace... how come I never sensed this before?!'

Jess's eyes open "Get off me!" Suddenly a strong pulse of magic that came from the necklace threw up to the ceiling hitting.

Jess's eyes widen and quickly moved off the bed running to her bag has Voldemort fall on the bed hard. In this time, Jess went through bag taking out her wand has Voldemort was groaning getting off the bed stomped right to her. Jess turning around with her wand in her hand pointing it him made him stop in his tracks.

'they didn't take her wand..!? those fools i will punish them later!' biting his lip "put away your wand" Jess frowned "No, you will try and rape me again"

Voldemort just stared at her "put away your wand Jess, I was doing no such thing"

Jess just gave him the look that read he was full of shit "really then what was the force kiss you gave?!" She yelled at him.

Voldemort was getting annoyed by this "okay enough" he took one step towards making her panic has she as ready to cast Everte Statum at him but her hand was grabbed and moved to the side, the grab was tight making her drop her wand.

His other hand reached forward grabbing her chin, she gasped from this "let go me!" Voldemort then dragged her back over to bed and pushing her back on it and took out his wand muttered a spell that stripped her, it made her scream "STOP! YOU DICK!"

Her heart was racing, has she see's Voldemort was nothing in his boxers, he leaned down quick and started to kiss Jess. Her eyes widen 'Kissing…. He is kissing me…!' she tried to pushing him away but grabbed her arms and held them down.

Her heart was still racing, her hands on his chest Why I 'am I doing this…?! He said he was gonna no such thing!' Voldemort moved his left hand and slowly touched her cheek, he kept on kissing her.

She was trying to fight him but her body moved on its own and kissed him back. Their lips moving against each other. Voldemort slowly moved my hand down to her waist holding her hip a little making her moan softly.

He started to press against her, Jess could feel him aroused, really aroused. Voldemort let the kiss go but then iss and started to kiss down to her neck making her bite her lip and grip his hair has he started to lick her neck.

Holding back a moan, she panted out softly "No… Hicky…. And stop already! I don't want this!" Voldemort chuckled "no promises and just me if this was rape your body would being telling me know"

And yup no promises he started to suck on her collar bone. She couldn't take it, she moaned softly "You… fucking idiot…" 'I told him no hicky! I swear I'm gonna punch him in the that handsome fucken face of his!'

Jess couldn't help but to melt into this and wrap her arms around his neck 'No! body stop moving!'. He smiled into her neck, his hand that was on her hip slowly moved up going under her shirt.

Quickly started to kiss down to her chest area. Closing her eyes 'I should stop this… but my body wont move in stopping him! Why isn't my necklace working!? Come on necklace push him off already!' lifting his hand he cupped her left breast making her moan.

She suddenly gasped has he started to Voldemort started rub his clothed hard on against her. 'why I'm doing this to her…? I said I was do no such thing to her and yet I can't stop…'

"Voldemort… Stop…" she moaned slightly has her right leg wrapped around his hip making him chuckle has moved her bra up reliving her prefect size D boobs. He licked her lips 'oh my god.. I'm I doing this to her…?! Dam it body I order you to stop!'

He can hear and even see Jess panting 'God I wanna devour her so bad….' Leaning down he started to lick her left nipple. Her eyes shot open moaning "Stop…!" He didn't listen, he kept on licking and sucking on her nipple has his free hand moved down to stomach and stopped by her panties line.

She started to panic "No.." she started to move but his fingers already went under leggings and panties. His eyes widen has his fingers were brushing with smooth skin, looking up at Jess, her eyes were closed and her face was red "You are so smooth" Jess gulped and nodded to him "That's so sexy"

Leaning up kissed her on the lips again has his fingers moved down more to where they there touching her vagina. She moaned into his kiss has his fingers started to slowly rub her.

Her legs seem to open a little wider for him unconsciously. Her mind was going black from the sudden pleasure has his fingers moved more and pointed at her entrance. Breaking the kiss, he moved kissing all the way down to her naval.

Her moans were a turn on, she had the most exotic moans he had ever heard. He groaned from her moans, licking her naval has he put one finger in her making her gasp gripping his hair tightly "Ahhh!"

Jess would be even his first, when he was still first living before he died he never gotten the chance to. He's been always avoiding to sleep with her again. He's been keeping all this sexual tension in, yeah he's been thinking of this for months know he wants knowing more to take her in his bed.

Putting in another finger Jess released his hair she started biting her finger and moaned, she was getting so wet Voldemort loved it.

Fingering for couple more moments Voldemort added a third finger making her lose her legs on his arm, he smirked 'I must have found her spot" moving his fingers in and out of her fast and hard she gasped holding onto his arm with her legs, She cummed.

Voldemort looked up at her, she was panting, and her legs loosened. She closed her eyes 'Fuck it… I don't care anymore…' Voldemort sat up panting "I'm sorry but I can't stop…"

Jess sat up with her strength she fully took off her bra and laid back down "I don't care anymore" Voldemort was smirking at her. Crawling over to her, opening her legs he leaned down kissing her once again making her kissed her back.

Jess moaned and felt his hard on rubbing against her thigh. Voldemort reaching down grabbing himself and positioned himself at her entrance. He looked at her staring at him blushing, he frowned "We can stop…." 'what I'm I saying! No! don't say yes!' Jess sighed tried to relax herself "No it's okay… Just don't come inside me please…."

Voldemort looked at her "Wait…" he sat up and reached for his wand and pointed it to her stomach making her frowned "what you doing?"  
he muttered a spelled "an anti-pregnancy charm"

Jess was surprised to see this "Why did you do that…?" Voldemort chuckled "Well you just had a baby, it I know you don't want to get pregnant again but I want an heir" her eyes widen and her face red turned 'did he just say he wants a baby with me?!'

Then looking between them and seeing the size of his hard on 8 Inches in length and 2 inches wide. 'his… better then Draco is…'

Positioning back at her entrance, Jess watched biting her lip has he started to push in… Jess gasped has closed her eyes with a low moan… He pushed in more.. god it hurt but she felt good… 'I haven't gotten laid since the first time with Draco…..'

Pushing himself more in, he let out a low moan has she was tight. It felt good for him. Leaning down baring his face in the crock of her neck he let her get use to the feeling of him in her 'I'm finally doing it… I'm gonna devour Jess….' He wanted to move.

"Jess.. can I move…?" he asked her kissing her neck Jess blushed and then He leaned up with his hands on each side of her head "I'll be gently.." Jess's heart throbbed from hearing that from him "O.. Okay…" she smiled a little … "you can move Voldemort…" Jess said to him softly.

He started to move slowly and in a gently way. Jess's fingers found their way to his hair, running her fingers through his hair, She couldn't help but to moan with the slow thrusting rhythm he was doing.. God it felt so good to her… 'oh my god I can't believe I'm doing this the man who's been trying to kill my twin brother for all these years!'

Leaning down he kissed her and started to thrust a little hard which Jess didn't mind. She moaned in the kiss and kissed him back. What was once gently became rough, but in a lovely way.

Thrusting into her has fast and hard has he could, Jess was moaning like there is no tomorrow. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the room. She can hear him moaning with her moans, all she could hear was skin smacking against skin.

He leaned up gripped her hips and started to thrust into Jess hard and fast causing Jess moaned out loud, not like if there was even one home. Jess couldn't help it but moved her hips with him, which made him moan "Oh god…" he moaned Jess smiled at him. She then moan so loud when he started to thrust faster than before..

"V-Vold.…" Jess moaned loudly.

"Tom…" he says to her, making her eyes widen and at him "what…?" he looked at her more "you can call me by my real name… Tom…" Jess softly smiled at him 'harry said he hated his real name… this is new..'

"Jess.. Does it feel good"? he said with ever thrust.

Jess moaned "Feels good" Jess looked at Voldemort; his eyes were closed panting and moaning while he was thrusting to her. This was the feeling love for the both of them.

Voldemort was making love to her not just sex… She hasn't felt like this since Draco. He leaned down and held on to her, Jess also held on to him has he was making love to her… he then rolled them over and Jess was on top... He was panting, He got tired of moving his hips.

Jess leaned up "Ride me…?" he asked her with that real smile of his. Jess smiled back at him, he moved his hands on her hips and rubbed them gently. Jess couldn't help it but too started to moving up and down slowly… Jess moaned.

Not long and Jess was bouncing on him faster and a little hard. He was moaning, she was moaning, the room was filling in all but moans and skin smacking against skin.

Jess rode him for a good amount of a time until he yanked her down and started to thrust up wards into her really fast. Jess screamed a moan out. She couldn't help but to say these words that came out of her mouth.

"Oh god.. Tom.. harder, faster, make me yours…" 'wait did I just say that?!' this shocked Jess. He right away turned them over and he was on top of her. They are still holding each other tightly. He pounding in her into his mattress like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Back at grimmauld, Sirius was sitting in the newly remolded kitchen. Sitting of the island, he sighed. Jess was missing and the whole house was stressed and depressed about it. There was a class in front of him, it was filled with fire whiskey.

Looked down at it he sighed again and gripped it and took a sip of it. "Sirius hun?" he turned his head to see Dawn standing wearing a red Silk Nightgown With Flower Lace with a making robe that was wrapped around her. She had black slippers on.

Sirius smiled at her "Dawn, couldn't sleep?" Dawn shook her head "No… I've meaning to tell you something…" she said stepping over to her.

Sirius blinked at her "Oh tell me what love?" Dawn gently took his hand and placed it on her tummy, she was smiling softly at him "I'm.. pregnant.."

Sirius just stared at her stomach and went felt like hours to him but only been couple of seconds, his eyes widen and his mouth gaped open "P-Pregnant…?..." he says softly.

Dawn nodded "Yes, were gonna have a baby.." Sirius's face turned into a wide smile and looked dawn in the eyes and leaned forward kissing her. Dawn giggled and kissed him back. Leaning back "I've always wanted to be a father… dawn thank you… oh I love you so much" Dawn chuckled "I love you too Sirius"

* * *

What seemed to be like hours 'truly only but half hour went by' Jess could feel herself ready to cum.. She already had like 3 orgasms.

"Jess.. I'm gonna…" he moaned trusting into her fast.

"Me too … Tom… oh god me too…" Jess moaned in his ear.. He did 4 hard thrusts and he came in her, Jess came after him.

His hips jerked riding off his major orgasm he just had… then he felt relaxed, pulled out of jess and rolled over to jess's left side, and just laid there panting. Jess painted and curled up by his side. "That was bloody fucking amazing…" he finally spoke.

Jess blushed, "Yeah..." then she frowned and sat up making him look at her "Whats wrong?" Jher legs went up and put her face in her knee's and started to tear making him sat up "are you crying.."

"I can't believe I did that… with the man that killed my parents and has been trying to kill my brother.. and even me… I'm so stupid…" Jess said while tearing "I wanna go, I miss my baby girl.. I can feel Harry has been trying to reach me…"

Voldemort frowned "you have a twin magic connection, don't you?" Jess nodded softly "It's not strong yet.. please let me go…" Voldemort didn't like what she was saying, he got up and putting his boxers "No" he said and walking to the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

Jess got up from the bed and started to get dressed. After she a was finished getting dressed and putting her boots on she rushed back to her wand and picked it up and smiled. She can feel the wand still loyal to her. Then she grabbed her messenger back and placed it over her shoulder and to the door and jiggled it "open" she hissed softly.

Put she frowned has the door didn't open for her 'fuck… I wanna leave, I wanna see my daughter' she said with a sniff.

"Do you wish it?" it was woman's voice, it almost sounded like her slightly. Jess blinked and looked around "Who said that…?" then she saw a glow and looked down at her necklace, her eyes widen "yes, I asked" it asked again. Jess touched it "Who are you? Salazar nevermention a spirit that's with in this necklace…"

"figures he would, well do you wish to see you baby girl?" the necklace asked. Jess nodded "Yes I wanna get out of here and go to my daughter"

"What about the dark lord?" it asked Jess, Jess frowned "What about him…?" "Well… you two just had a love bond sex" it said to her "Doesn't that mean something to you?"

Jess bite her lip "I don't know.." "You did say 'make me yours', you still want to leave with you soul mate in the other room?" Jess gasped softly "S-soul… M-mate…? No that's not true…" "Oh but it is, I can see the red lines its fate. It's thick meaning you two were meant to be together"

Jess frowned "enough please…" "very, well I do apologize anyways do you still wish leave and see your daughter?" it asked again. Jess nodded "Yes I do…" just then the bathroom door opened and Voldemort came out.

He blinked to see Jess standing there, dressed, has her messenger back on her shoulder and her necklace was glowing. He frowned "What are you doing..?"

Jess jumped slightly and frowned "oh shit.. please help me…" that look in his eyes, was really scaring her. Thoughs piercing red eye were looking at her with such anger. He marched towards her "stop what you are doing!" he know had his wand in his hand, lifting it.

Jess's eyes widen closed "Please!" she shouted has a sphere around suddenly was around her.

This made Voldemort stop in his tracks "a protection orb… but this is powerful…" the orb itself was greenish starry, transparent, making it look somewhat between a glittering cage.

"has you wish, I will send you home" the necklace said making Voldemort's eyes widen has his house manor shook when the orb with Jess in it disappeared.

He stood there gripping his wand 'no… no…' he felt his heart sank slightly, he collapsed on his knee's. this frighten him "whats happening to me…?" "I believe your in love" Voldemort looked up to see Deliora standing there with his door opened. "how did you get in here?!"

Deliroa chuckled "don't forget on who I'm Voldemort, so she just disappeared? I felt such powerful magic… no dought it came from that necklace of hers"

Voldemort frowned and managed to stand up "what do you mean?" Deliora chuckled "Oh dear Voldemort, that necklace belong to the wife of Salazar Slytherin. Given to her by Salazar slytherin's portiat from Hogwarts, it looks like she awoken it fully oh my" she chuckled.

Voldemort just started at her "it belong's in the slytherin family..? then that necklace should be mine since I'm the heir of slytherin" Deliora's smile became a blank stare "no you are not, the potter's are distant cousins of the slytherin blood line" Voldemort's eyes almost popped out of his eyes.

"True they are, looks like Salazar himself has deem Jess worthly on being the true heir then you how funny" she laughed and walked out of the room "Don't dark lord, you will have her again, some day" she said disappearing in the hallway.

Voldemort frowned more and looked out his window "you will be mine again, when you are alone… I will take you personally..."

* * *

Harry and Draco walked into Jess's room, Elvira was soundly asleep. Remus had just put her down for the night. Both of them sighing they laid down on the bed, they had spend most of the day in the library looking for books on magic twin connection and found nothing yet.

"can you still feel Jess?" Draco asked, Harry shook her head "No.. it just disappeared.." Draco frowned 'jess…'

Suddenly the house shook, altering everyone. Draco and Harry sat up looking around. They can since the house was groaning "whats happening?" Draco asked "I don't know… lets go by Elvira" before they move above them a green starry glittering orb appeared.

They gasped in shock and then see Jess floating in it "Jess?!" Jess looked down and she smiled "Boys!" then the orb disappeared has she fell down, they both put their arms up catching her has she fell on them. She was tearing "I can't believe I'm home!"

They held her "What happen? How did you get here?" Draco asked, Harry held her face "Jess what happen" Jess sniffed and was about to answer with he front was yanked open "boys did you" it was Sirius, seeing Jess his eyes widen "Jess… It's Jess, she's back! Quickly into Jess's room!"

This made even Remus, Narcissa and Lucius rush out of their rooms and to Jess's room. Narcissa gasped "Jess?" Dawn rushed in the room and her eyes widen "Jess!" Jess smiled and let go of the boys and got off the bed has Dawn rushed over to her hugging her "Oh Jess! We were so worried!" Jess smiled and hugged dawn back "It's alright mom, I'm fine"

Lucius blinked at her "How did you get here…?" he was confused. Jess was about to answer when they all heard Elvira crying. Jess let go of dawn and rushed to Elvira, she smiled looking down at her "there, there sweaty mommy's here" Jess said reaching down picking up Elvira cooing her softly "Shhh calm down"

Lucius looked at Sirius "I think we should contact Dumbeldore and Snape" Sirius nodded.

* * *

September 1st

After a while explaining on what happen at park until the moment she appeared here but she had left out what happen between her and Voldemort.

She just said when Voldemort left the room she was trying to search for away out but her necklace had spoke to her and offered to bring her back which it did has Voldemort came back it in the room.

Dawn also broke the new of her pregnancy, her being a month pregnant. Jess, Harry and Remus were excited.

The rest of the month went by and Jess kept her secret a secret and never said a word of it. It was ow September 1, the Hogwarts empress had just left the station to head to the Hogsmeat station. Jess was in the Slytherin compartment for the 7th years.

The girls of her year were cooing at Elvira in her Geuther baby bouncer Rocco. This all-round rocker is comfortable and functional at the same time. Its versatile use as baby bouncer or a firm recline area which can be attached to the Chicco highchair. This was made by Narcissa and had given it to Jess and Draco for Elvira.

Elvira was wide awake looking at the girls staring down at her "So how old is she?" Jess smiled "11 weeks old, she's developing really well"

Elvira smiled at the girls making the girls gasp "She's smiling at us! Awwwww!"

Blaise stepped over pushing the girls away "hey don't hog her let her uncle Blaise see her!" he said looking down at her "Aww aren't you identical to Jess, I see no Draco in you" Draco pouted "Shut up!"

Elvira's eyes blinked up at him and moved her little arms giggling softly with a smile on her face. Jess's eyes widen "Oh my! Look at that! She likes you" Blaise smirked and reached down poking her little tummy making her scream with happiness. The girls were giggling at her.

Blaise looked Jess and Draco "So it's though? You and Jess aren't together anymore?" the girls gasped "No way really? Why?" one slytherin girl asked.

Jess sighs "well… it's hard to explain and how did you know…?" she asked turning her head to draco who shrugged his shoulders "What? I didn't tell him!"

Blaise reached behind him and took a page he had took from a the daily prophet "it's the paper" there eyes widen and Draco reached out and took it. He unfolded it and started to read it.

 _ **'Jess Mikcloud and Draco Malfoy no longer together!'**_

 _ **Over the summer, on June 15th their baby was born on the stroke of midnight, naming Elvira Lily Malfoy. Days after Elvira's birth, on the birthday of the twins. It was revealed that Jess Mikcloud and Draco Malfoy were not meant to be! I was told by my source that when Malfoy went to give Jess a kiss a shock of magic flung him backwards.**_

 _ **Then it was relieved that Draco Malfoy was a veela, doing reached. They find out due to Jess and Harry being twins, it confused the veela with in Malfoy. Causing is to choose Jess when Harry Potter is the rightful soul mate of Draco Malfoy.**_

 _ **What will happen know? Will little baby Elvira keep the last name Malfoy or will she be named a bastered child?!'**_

 _ **Rita Skeeter'**_

Jess was frowning at that article "alright how in the hell did she find out? Who told her?" Draco sighs and handed it back to Blaise "well if you all wanna know then yes it's all true, enough with your staring!" she hissed making the hole compartment look away.

Blaise sat down next to him "mate listen, whoever told her was there that day" Jess sighed "This is stupid…" Draco nodded "Someone told this horrid woman about it" Just then the compartment door open and it was Harry. Jess smiled "Hello Harry"

Harry smiled and walked over and frowned to see Blaise next to Draco "Move Zabini, you're in my seat" Blaise blinked and looked at Draco who nodded "Go on sit next to Jess. Blaise nodded and sat up and moved over to Jess's side, but Hermione peeked in "Jess it's the prefect's meeting" Jess nodded and got up "Well I think you boys have it taken care of to watch Elvira for me?"

The three of them grinned at her "Sure we will watch her" the three of them said to. Jess smiled and walked out of the room with Hermione.

* * *

6pm the students were filling the great hall. Jess holding Elvira walked over to the head table. Students were whispering and aww at Elvira in her arms.

Reaching the end table Professor McGonnell was already walking around the table with the head master. Jess smiled "Professor McGonnell, headmaster, meet Elvira" McGonnell smiled "Aww she is just the cutest thing ever!"

Dumbledore chuckled "Indeed she is, I can tell she is powerful and strong baby. She is just prefect Jessica" Jess smiled "Thank you, do you mind I head to the dungeons… Elvira is getting tired. I wanna put her down for her nap"

Dumbledore nodded "Of course dear got right away" Jess smiled turned away and walk away. Draco and Harry standing next to each other in between their house tables say Jess walk up to them "I'm take Elvira down in the dungeons for her nap and don't worry I will be fine" they smiled at her "Alright Jess" Draco said to her.

Harry nodded "I'll see you tomorrow in the morning" Jess smiled with a nod and walk out of the great hall.

Jess walking down in the dungeons with Elvira in her arms, Elvira was fussing slightly. Jess smiled " I know your tired sweetie"

Hearing hissing, she stopped to see Semila not far from her. She smiled and stepped over "Semila, hello" she hissed at her. Semila nodded her head "Lady Jess, it's good to see you again. Lord slytherin wishes to see you" Semila hissed.

Jess smiled "sure" Semila slithered away with Jess following her. It pretty much didn't take Jess and Semila that long to get that blank wall. Walking through it easily with Elvira in her arms.

Jess walked to the door, there was a dim light coming from the room. Jess stepping in made her eyes widen. It was differen't then before from last year. It was a beautiful overview of the open room and it's forest green walls and black ceiling. Dark brown Herringbone Hardwood Floor.

Not far from the front door was a nice Modern Gray Microfiber Sectional Sofa, that had couple of black and forest green decorative pillows and charcoal knitted throw blanket over the sofa and the fireplace in front of with Salazar's painting. Which he was sleep.

Jess smiling stepping in more closing the door, she walked over to the couch and her eyes widen to see in the right back corner of the room was a dining area faces the kitchen, just like at a modern restaurant, with stainless counters, cabinets, island counters and restaurant like stove tops and oven, fridge and sink. There was Round Glass Top Table with Black Swivel Chairs.

"Wow…." Jess says "Ah I see you are here" Jess turned to Salazar's painting. With a smile Jess walked over to him "Hello super great cousin" Salazar chuckled "hello Jessica, let me see the baby" Jess gently and careful turned Elvira around, she was awake but tired "Oh she's just the cutest little baby ever. Do what did you name her?" Jess smiled "Elvira Lily Malfoy"

Salazar smiled "a pretty name, so then I heard what happen. I had Semila snatch the daily prophet for me today from flinches office"

Jess frowned "yeah… it's all true" Salazar looked at her more "Don't worry I wont push it on you for answers, well I had a talk with Dumbeldore"

Jess's eyes widen "wait how?" Salazar chuckled "I might him at my other painting that is a secret hall with all of us founders are at, only the headmasters would now"

Jess blinked "Oh I see.. so what did you talk to him about?" Salazar smiled "your new rooms are here, has you can see the room remodled for you liking, I don't know why the kitchen but I guess it's for the baby and because he said you liked to make you own food sometimes"

Jess smiled looking around "Really…? But wait" she turned back to him "What about the nanny…?" Salazar chuckled "Semila, you may show her"

Jess turned to Semila and watched her has Semila's snake body glow bright white making Jess quickly turned Elvira around so Elvira's face was against her chest. Jess's eyes squinted slightly has the bright white light grew bigger then started to dim down revealing a figure.

Once the white light was gone, Jess's eyes widen to see Semila had transformed into a human. She was just Jess's height with white lilac ombre hair, red silted eyes, skin pure has snow with purple eyebrow and black eyeliner. She was wearing a Black Short Jumpsuit, she was footed also with white nails and her finger's nails were white.

"Semila…? How in the…?" Jess was shocked. Salazar chuckled "I did remember her species of snake is rare, also have a rare ability to transform into anything even human form. Something I know professor McGonnell would love get her hands on"

Semila smiled "My lady, I will watch the baby while you are doing school" Jess's turned her head to Salazar "wait is she able to watch her?" Semila nodded "Yes my lady, I have been there with lord slytherin and his wife when they had babies plus seeing up close on some teachers had they had to bring babies here too"

Jess smiled at her "perfect, alright then" Elvira then started to fuss "ohh she's tired.." Semila and Salazar chuckled "Your room is over here and connected to your room is her nursery. I the closet is all her baby stuff which I will take out know and place around the house go on get the little on to bed"

Jess chuckled and walked over to the door Semila pointed out too. Which a black sliding wooden double door. Jess opened it and stepped in her bed room turning the lights on.

She smiled to see her room, In the bedroom, the walls were Black Slate Wall Cladding Tiles and the floor was the same hardwood flooring has the other area of the room, awesome dangling light fixtures which were Mason jar-inspired lighting.

Green candles and a cool DIY-lamp give this bench a very personal touch and a black fan that was already running by magic. Queen size Black Four Poster Metal Frame Cube Bed was up against the back wall. On the bed frame was a LUCID 14-inch Queen-size Gel Memory Foam Mattress that had black denim sheets and pillow cases on the three pillows and there was full body pillows behind them, the bedding over the sheets were a lavender Orchid Petal Pin Tuck comforter.

Jess smiled "Wow…"off on her right side of the room was brown wooden closet double doors, then on the left side was Arche way Double Brown Wooden And Glass door. Above the door was a black pole that had two black curtains that were open for the door. Jess smiled 'that must be the nursery' she stepped over to the doors which opened for her and this made her smile. Stepping in the lights turned on for her.

Her eyes widen and gasped at the nursery "Oh my goodness…" It was stunning blush pink nursery, even though she's not a fan of pink but she doesn't mind it for Elvira.

Anewall Cute Floral Wallpaper, Custom mint Wall Paint Color, Vintage White Crib, Nursing Glider, Cream Pouf Foot Rest, Rivulets Baby Crib Bedding, Baby Crib Bed Skirt, Change Table, Peach Pom Blanket, Lace Pillows, Rivulets Pillow, Floral Pillows, Faux Sheepskin Area Rug, Lace Bib and Bloomers, Lace Curtains, Alphabet Blocks, Crochet Blankets, Round Side Table, Handmade Boho Doll, Dollies For Lou Handmade Doll , Felt Bunny Mobile.

It was such amazing room, Jess smiled and stepped over to the changing table and placed Elvira down making her fuss more. Jess chuckled "No need to fussing Elvira" she said taking out her wand and flicked it has from the dresser came out some changing clothes for Elvira while jess was taking off Elvira's onesies and changing her diaper.

Once down changing her diaper, Jess had placed on a cute little onesie. Lavender onesie that had the lettering 'I have the coolest mom, she's stays up with me all night'

Jess picked her up and walked over to the crib and with a flix of hter wand again, elvira's knitted baby blanket came floating over, Jess genly placed Elvira in the crib that did have Knot Ball Long Striped Ball Pillow Bed Bumper, to make sure Elvira doesn't het the crib sides. Elvira yawned and rubbed her eyes, Jess smiled and placed the blanket over her "You want mommy to sing to you?"

Elvira rubbed her eyes more, making Jess giggle "Alright I'll sing to you a lullaby I love" she reached reaching rubbing her tummy gently.

"Sleep my love as the trees above protect you from the dark.

A great river will watch you as you dream until dawn.

Sleep my love, close your eyes.

And when you awaken, the new day will bring to you a bright new world."

Semila picked in the room from hearing her sing, a soft smile came on her face 'wow her singing voice is so enchanting…'

"Sleep my love as the birds above.

Do rest their weary wings.

Let the rain play a gentle song to help your dreams sing.

Sleep my love, close your eyes.

And when you awaken, the new day will bring to you a bright new world.

Ever so gently hear my voice.

Ever so softly feel my touch.

Always so gently I walk.

So go to sleep, my love."

Jess looking down and Elvira was fast asleep, she smiled and quietly stepped out of the room closing the door half way then the curtains fully shut.

Jess turned and walked of the room and walked right up to Salazar "hey cuss, I need you to tell me of this necklace more…"

He blinked at her "What do you mean? It belonged to my wife"

Jess gave him a look "Then why did it speak to me?" Semila's eye's widen and looked up at her lord "my lord…" Salazar's eyes widen slightly but closed them "so she spoke to you?" Jess frowned up at him "Salazar… who?"

Salazar open his eyes and look into her eyes "my wife, Regina Slytherin"

* * *

 **please go to my DeviantArt, my username is SlytherinJess for the artwork.**

 **Note: I had edited everything! on the last part!, I removed Willow and replaced her with Deliora which i felt better using. Her and Willow are the same anyways, and the look i'm giving Voldemort... i think i will make it on Imvu but there's a few fanart of him i love and will use had a anime look for him**

 **Alright so i changed again the ending of the this chapter, Voldemort 'Tom' was reborn from when he was 19-20 years old, the fanart i found which i like more is the cover for this story on here, wattpadd and DevientArt.**

 **If you all haven't noticed is that i went in and changed the main pairing! it's only slight DracxOC and Mainly VoldemortxOC! AND YES! XD DRACOxHARRY! HAHAHA! which will happen in the next chapter**

 **XO! Semila transformed into a human! xD surprise isn't?!**

 **and what about that sex scene with Jess and Voldemort/Tom ?!**


	7. Chapter 8

**Contents**

 **Author: TheBlueMoonRose, SlytherinJess and Madhasahatter (all me)**

 **Pairings: DracomalfoyxOC 'Slight' VoldemortxOX 'Main paring couple'**

 **DracoMalfoyxHarryPotter 'Later on/main paring couple'**

 **Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction only on Wattpadd" Alternated Universe 'AU' 'Not set in original time period, different time of 2015' Set in after before 6th year in the summer.**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T- DeviantArt) MA- Wattpadd**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own ANY trademarks of 'Harry Potter'. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I merely own this story which we make no money from.**

 **Summary: What happens when Harry finds out all this time he has a twin sister. Even up by lily to raise Harry, it was the hardest thing Lily and James had to do after learning not a boy but a girl also born at the end of July that will destroy the dark lord, or not?**

 **WARNING! This chapter has been rated M for mature! there will be a sex scene in Chapter 8!**

 **I will not remove it, it will take up to much time and work and i frankly don't want to remove it and have all my followers on here to keep boucning to my wattpadd for the sex scene so you know what!? i don't care, there's millions of stories on here that has full out sex scenes and even some have lame ass ones but mine are full out scenes.!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

In the great hall the students were at their tables mingling. Hermione looked at the slytherin table and noticed Jess wasn't there.

"Where's Jess?" she asked harry, Harry took a sip of his pumpkin juice "She headed down to the slytherin common room. Elvira was being fuss, most likely they were both tired"

Hermione sighed "She's gonna miss the announcements"

Ron stuffing his face "Mhmmfff m hjgfffhhhh" Hermione glared at him and hit his arm with a book "Ron stop talking with your mouth full!" Ron swallow his food "I said, you can't blame her. I don't think she wanted Elvira to start crying in the middle of Dumbledore's speech"

Neville and Dean nodded "Yeah can't blame her"

Dumbledore walked up to his podium and smiled "welcome, welcome students of the new school year of Hogwarts! Know has you have noticed, there is more teachers this year, Professor Snape will be teaching advance potions for the 7th years in the morning to lunch. Were professor Slughorn will teach 6th to 1st years!"

Students clapped softly at this "now then please welcome back Professor Remus Lupin for defense of Defense Against the Dark Arts!" the whole Gryffindor table stood up and cheered. Remus stood up and bowed for thank you with a smile on his face. Harry clapped his hands "Yeah Remus!"

Remus sitting down, Dumbeldore quieting the Gryffindor's "Know then there is new class this year which will be having a meeting in your common with you head girl, head boy and head of house before you ago to bed, on that off to your common rooms!"

* * *

Salazar in his painting sighed heavily leaning back in his chair with in his panting.

Semila was sitting on her kneed on the floor with her head down. Jess had walked away from what she heard and went to her bed room closing the door.

"My lord do you think she is mad…?" Semila asked with a frown, she was still in her human form.

"No I don't she is mad at us" Salazar said.

Hearing the door open they looked to see Jess walk out wearing floral leggings Capris with a loose fit black tank top and bare footed. She walked over to them but took her seat on the couch. "Alright explain…." She says softly.

Salazar nodded "well where to began… my wife at the time I meet her she was a last name less witch, which was disowned by her family for not wanting marry of the wizard of their choosing. Meeting her was fate, she was gorgeous woman. She had a fiery attitude that I loved and had matched her hair on the top of it"

Jess blinked 'So you wife was a red head also?" Salazar nodded "tell me do you believe in reincarnation?" Jess looked at him "uhm yeah, I believe in it why?"

Salazar looked at Semila "Show her" Semila sat up and nodded. She had walked to the right side of the fire place, jess can hear a click like Semila had pushed a button.

"Lady Jess over here" Semila says. Jess got up and stepped over has the wall next to the fireplace slid to the side. Her eyes open to see that a painting was hiding behind a hidden secret wall. Not just that, the painting was a woman, standing up in an elegant way wearing the most elegant green medieval gown, she had burgundy red hair and piercing deep green eyes.

Jess held her breath in shock because the woman in the portrait was identical to her. "She… looks like me…"

Salazar nodded "the moment I say you the first-time last year I knew you were her reincarnation…."

"But the necklace... if I'm her reincarnation…" jess muttered then something in her head clicked with information, mostly from the downloading spell Dumbledore did on her last year.

"split soul reincarnation… Reincarnation is rare, even among witches and wizards. A soul can take up to decades, centers, millennium to even reincarnated, it can even just take a day went someone is born into the world. Either the whole soul does, or it will be split where one piece of the soul is in between and the other piece is reincarnated."

Salazar chuckled "Very good, yes. When Regina died, she was wearing that necklace. I had sensed when she died, a piece of her soul went into that necklace and the other piece went somewhere else, she died before I did…."

Jess sighs and then noticed the portrait was not moving "Her portrait it's not moving…?" Salazar chuckled "Yes, this is muggle portrait none magic moving one"

Jess nodded "Well I'm going to bed I have a long day tomorrow" Jess said with a yawn and walked away to her closing the door behind her.

Semila looked up at Salazar "you think she will be okay?" Salazar nodded "Yes.. well turn off the lights its time for bed Semila"

Semila nodded and turned off the lights has it was nothing put pitch dark in the room but with one light that dimmed in the living and kitchen area making it easy for Jess too see if she ever woke up in the middle of the night.

* * *

After the Gryffindor students were all huddled up in the common room, Hermione and Ron and the McGonnell were in there.

"Right before you all head to bed, there will be a change of schools uniform" McGonnell says has the students started whisper.

"Now then the school cardigans have changed into this designee" she said has Hermione lift up one. The girls gasped at the look of. Gray V-ringed with red and orange Embroidered lines on the on the bottom and the Gryffindor Crest patch that was left side.

"You will also have two types of your white-collar shirts, one will be short sleeve and the other will be long sleeve for like the winter" Hermione said with a smile.

"No for the girl's skirts, you can choose the length, but it will not go any further then your middle thigh" the girls were giggled and the boys flushing, and some boys were giving each other high fives.

"Now then! For the boy's uniform pants, you can choose to have the normal school pants or you can wearing your own type of pants that is black in color" McGonnell said, shamus raised his hand "Will men's skinny jeans do?"

McGonnell nodded 'Of course, but not to tight though, they have to be black"

"Yeah! Sweet!" the boys chanted

"Know then, I wanna say is that thanks to Ms. Mikcloud's hounding on the uniforms, for the chilly and cold seasons the girls can have leggings and capirs's under your skirt" the girls gasped "No way! Cool!"

Hermione smiled "Also the school's shoes, you don't have to wear them. You can choose between your own shoes, but they must be black or your houses color, like converse! They have to be red, orange or black!"

The students were smiling at this "Also, there is a new class course, it will muggle gym" Eyes widen at what their head of house just said "Wait muggle gym? What's that?" some were asking. Hermione was shaking her head.

"improve and maintain physical fitness and health. It's a best way to get exorcise for everyone. Dumbledore really like the idea, so you will be having muggle gym after lunch with the slytherin class, there will proved gym clothing, Mr. Weasley" Ron nodded and took out of the box the boys ones first.

A Gryffindor jersey red v-neck jersey with white lines on the short sleeves. But on this one Ron flipped it over and it had white appliqués of number 07 and had 'Harry Potter'  
Harry blinked at this short "So this one is mine?" Ron smirked "Yeah we are using it has an example.

The boys were smirking at the clothes for the muggle gym.

"Each of the members of quidditch team will have one of these also and can wear for the gym class and for tryouts, has for the shoes you can wear converse or athletic shoes" Ron said.

The boys chuckled "sweet I'm so wearing this for the try outs!"

Hermione chuckled "Know for the girls!" the girls eyes widen and waited for Hermione to show them.

Hermione put down the cardigan and took out the female version of the jersey shirt.

"These will be your clothes for the muggle gym, now then off the bed. Tomorrow is a busy day for all of you" McGonnell said walking out of the common room.

* * *

6am

Jess getting up from the bed with a yawn, she heard a fussing noise. She smiled "Elvira is up know.." Semila walking in her room "Don't worry I got her, go and take a shower and get ready"

Jess nodded "Thank you Semila" Jess said walking out of the room and headed for the bathroom, which was a door near the entrance door.

Opening the door, she stepped in. She hadn't seen the bathroom yet, smile to looking at the bathroom.

In the bathroom, the cool tri-colored tiles are and awesome accent to a large tub, next to the tub was Classic 33 in. x 60 in. x 77 in. 1-Piece Low Threshold Shower Stall in White, Grab Bars, LHS Molded Seat, Right Drain and more hanging lights in the room. Open storage options are both practical and attractive. The titles where a honeycomb shape with colors of white, green and black, the walls were a charcoal color.

Once jess was naked she right away stepped in the shower where her bathroom soaps where already there from Semila putting in there.

* * *

Harry walking down in the dungeons from the Gryffindor tower, he was meeting up with Draco and Jess.

He was wearing the new Gryffindor cardigan, short sleeve white collar shirt with his Gryffindor tie, men's black skinny jeans and his black converse. Over his shoulder was his messenger back what had his school's robe hooked to it. And his muggle gym clothes in his bag.

Sighing reaching the slytherin common room door way, he stood there and waited for Draco or Jess to come out. There were already students coming out of the common room and headed for breakfast.

Leaning against the wall bored "god where are they…?" "waiting for me?" Harry jumped gasping looked to see Draco standing there with a smirk "You alright Harry? Did I scare you?"  
Harry flushed but pouted "No!" Draco laughed "Well let's go see Jess, I was informed by Snape that Jess stayed in Salazar's room last night"

Harry blinked "Really? She hasn't been in the common room at all?" Draco shook his head they walked over to that wall.

Turning the corner to the wall, they walked right up to it "wonder if we can go in know" Harry muttered

Draco just shook his head and took one step but hit it, he groaned rubbing his nose. Harry chuckled 'You alright Draco?"  
Draco sighed "yeah…" "You two can come in" they heard a girl's voice. They blinked "Who was that…?" Harry asked, Draco shrugged but took another step and went through the wall, he smirked "Come on harry"

Harry took a step and went through the wall, Harry smiled "Well let's go see if she is ready"

They both walked to the door and which was open, stepping in their eyes widen to see the room. "Wow…" "Yeah this room has changed a lot" Draco muttered looking around. "It even has a kitchen!" Harry said walking over it "wow this kitchen…."

Draco noticed the fireplace was still there with Salazar above it "morning lord slytherin" Harry turned and smirked "Yo slytherin!"

Salazar chuckled "Morning boys, she will be out in bit" has he said that Semila walked out of the bedroom, Harry and Draco eyes widen watching her walk towards them "Baby is back to sleep, jess will be out in minute"

The boys still staring at her "Uhm who are you…?" they both asked. Semila chuckled "It's me Semila"

Their eyes widen and then gasped "But..! you were a snake…!" harry says shocked. Semila chuckled "My species has a rare magical talent of transforming into anything even human form. Know shhh baby is sleeping"

Their mouth's closed as Jess walked out of the bed room, in the new school cardigan, short sleeve white collar shirt with the slytherin tie, black skirt that went down to the middle of her thighs, black thigh high socks and DC's Chelsea Zero II HI Shoes. Her messenger bag was over her shoulder and same has harry her school's rode was hooked to it.

Her hair was in braid over her left side shoulder. Her make up was done perfect and light. She had glasses on which shocked Draco and harry.

She smiled "hey boys, let's leave before she wakes up" Jess whispers, see you at lunch Semila and Salazar" Salazar smiled with a nod. Semila smiled waving goodbye to them has Jess pushed the boys of the room with her.

Heading the great hall, Harry was looking at his time tables "So Jess what do you have first?" Jess smiled "advance potions, with uncle"

Harry sighed "same…" Draco and Jess raised their eyebrow at him. Harry looked at them and frowned "What?"

"Well.. uhm brother.. I'm surprised you even made it in his class…" Jess says, Draco nodded "your horrible at potions love…" Harry pouted "I am not!"

"Yes, you are" Jess and Draco at the same time.

Harry pouted "whatever" Jess giggled "Awww!" Jess puts her arm around his shoulder "cheer up bro! I'm gonna head to the class know" "Wait what about breakfast?"

Jess smiled "alright had some" Harry pouted "properly from that nice kitchen you have" Jess stuck out her tongue and headed to snap's potions class.

Jess arriving to the classroom, which was empty. Jess chuckled 'well I'm the only one here for now' before she stepped in Crabbe and Goyle made there presence known to her "Mikcloud" she turned to them "yeah?" they smirked "We have a message for from our lord" they said quietly, this made her back up slightly "what…?"

They chuckled and smirked "he says he will come for you" "Yeah! Haha!" Jess frowned "Fine then give him a message back for me" she dropped her bag making them blink at her. She raised her foot and kicked Crabbe in the stomach making his gasp behind down, she quickly grabbed his head lifted herself up where her feet hooked to Goyle's neck making him gasp out loudly, using her strength she flipped in mid air and lit go has they were thrown down the hallway.

Landing on her feet perfectly, picked up her messenger bag "that's my message!" she yelled and walked into the classroom. Snape hearing from his desk raised an eyebrow at her has she stomped in the class pissed. "Jess what's wrong?" Jess took her station "nothing uncle drop it" Snape sighs and its best not to push has he learned form his school days with lily.

Snape walked over to her "Do you have your potions book?" Jess nodded digging in her bag taking it out. "Good" Jess smiled "You still have that book you told me about?" Snape raised his eyebrow "why do you ask?"

"give it to my brother" Jess says with a smile, Snape frowned "Why on earth would I give potter my book?" he says in disgust tone.

Jess frowned at him "Why are you always favoring me?" Snape's eyes widen slightly "I do not favor you more" Jess gave him a look like he is a greasy idiot "uncle Sev you do to. What would mother think" Snape tensed slightly but sighed walking about "I hate it when you use that against me" Jess giggled has the room started to get filled in with students.

No long, Harry and the other Gryffindor's and slytherin's were in the class. Snape getting up from his desk walked over to the chalk board and flipped over to show the potion they were gonna make. Some students were whispering and some were groaning.

"We are gonna make a batch of Wolfs-bane Potion, you will not be working in teams. You will be doing this by yourself, Potter were is your book?!" he snapped making Harry jump and looked at his station and frowned "It was right here…Hey who took my book?!" he shouted.

no on really saying a word, Snape stepped over and dropped a book on his station "Here! 10 points from not bring your book and another 5 points for misplacing it, now turn to page 687 and be careful Aconite leaves are very toxic" he was looking at Neville when he said that making Neville frown and shiver from his gaze.

Jess right away got started on it. Flipping to the page she looked at the book at the instructions and ingredients.

Raising her eyebrow 'cut the 2 monkshood or 2 wolfs-bane root open, soak in the cauldron of the boiling water, until blue. While waiting for blue, melt the sterling silver, two pieces of silver. Once water turns blue take strainer and take out of the withered roots. Place silver and one big Botrychium also known has moonwort, and place in 2 tablespoons of Myrrh. Once all in stir counter clockwise until potion turns more of a blue color and smoke slightly. Then it will be done and ready for the full moon'

Jess blinked at it more 'sterling silver….? The roots? Mhmm why is my brain telling this is wrong….?' Biting her lip, she didn't wanna question. She can feel it was from the downloading spell Dumbledore did on her, she learned to live with the fact something things will right away pop in her head with out her even knowing it.

Sighing, she filled her cauldron with hot and placed it on the burner, putting it on med flame, she stepped away over to a table that two boxes, one with monkshood and wolfs-bane. Walking to the one with the wolfs-bane, she went threw it good finding one that the deepest blue flowers.

With a smile 'this one will do' she walked over the storage area going through the different silvers has other students were getting the sterling silver.

Jess smiled seeing fine silver. She stepped over and opened the box that had the silver in it. She blinked as there were only 3 piece's left. 'should I take the 3 or just the 2…. Mhmmm, I'll take 2' she picked up the two and walked back to her station.

Back to her station, the water boiling slightly making her smirk 'alright lets do this!'

25 minutes before class would end, Snape was making his rounds with of course remus at his side. He didn't have a class this morning, so snape made him test taste. Remus was not liking it though, he would even taste Nevills potion. So far only 4 out of the students he said were right. Walking over to Harry's table he smiled "I know you will like mine!"

Snape narrowed at him "We shell see potter, lupin test it" Lupin frowned "do I have too?" Harry frowned "come on remus! I did good!" Remus frowned but took one vile that harry filled. He looked at the color "Mhmm.. clear blue color, I see the silver swirl along with it… mhmm not bad looking looks like snaps.. lets see if it taste like his.." dipping his finger in it then quickly tests it smacking his lip and shivers slightly, everyone was watching him. With a nod "prefect Snape"

Eyes widen and gaps filled the room, Snape looked at Harry's grinning face "well good for you Potter 5 points to Gryffindor" Eyes widen of the Gryffindor's "FIVE!? Ron yelled, Harry sighed but laughed "Well I'm glad it works!"

Snape groans and walks away, Remus chuckled and followed snape to jess's station. Jess smiled "Uncle's I know you will be please!" Remus picked her vile up and blinked at it "a deep blue….slightly glowing… with a silver glitter to it… mhmm"

Snape looked at it also "Looks wrong to me" Jess frowned "No it's not…" Remus shook his head "Snape don't be mean to you favorite niece" Snape's eyes widen and flushed. Jess chuckled has Remus dipped his finger in hers and then tastes it, his eyes widen "Oh my god…"

Everyone's eyes widen, Snape frowned "Lupin?" Remus smiled "Jess did you had sugar?" the whole class gasped "Sugar?! That's not apart of the book!" someone shouted.

Jess smiled "Yes I did" Remus laughed "Well snape its prefect!" eyes widen "Wait she added sugar that's not in the" Snape put his hand up making the class shut up "adding sugar will give the disgusting taste to have a sweet taste" the class gasped at this. Harry smiled "Wow!"

Jess smiled "so?" Snape looked at her "well done Jess, 20 points to slytherin and another 20 for adding sugar that is a secret ingredient that's not in the books"

Half the students groaned, when slytherin students were smirking at the points were given. Remus smiled brightly "Snape, you will no longer be brewing my potion for me, Jess will know for on" Eyes widen, Snape bite his lip "What?" Remus chuckled "you heard me"

Snape sighed, Jess gave him a thumps up "Thanks uncle" Remus chuckled and gave her thumps up back. "Clean up your mess, Jess put the rest of your potion in viles for your uncle" Jess giggled "Okay!"

Jess walking out of potions with Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron, her face was lifted up with smiles. Draco and Harry chuckled at her "you got the talent for potions in the family I see" Harry gasped and smacked Draco's arm "Hey!" Draco chuckled and kissed his forehead "You too love, you did good also" Harry smirked "Yup!"  
"So next class?"

Jess whistles "Well I have a free hour, I'm off the library see ya!" she skipped away. Harry and Draco chuckled "then ancient runes" "Yup ancient runes"

* * *

Reaching the library jess stepped in and found a spot in the back, putting her bag down. Jess sat down and took a breath, she frowned thinking of Tom, shaking her head 'no… Voldemort' then the voice of regina from the necklace 'the red string of fate'

Jess frowned and got up, and started to comb through the books. With minutes flying by she as getting noted not finding it. Sitting down with a huff 'really?! There's no books on red string of fate!?' just then she seeing a red old book float down to her.

She blinked and reached out grabbing it, looking at the title. 'soulmate index' Jess sighs but smiled "Thank you Hogwarts" she whispers and quickly went through the book. On page 56 is were she found what she was looking for.

 _'The Legend of The Red String'_

 _According to this myth, everyone's pinky finger is tied to an invisible red string that will lead him or her to another person with whom they will make history._

 _For the Japanese, who know so much and intuit more, human relations are predestined by a red string that the gods tie to the pinky fingers of those who find each other in life. Legend has it that the two people connected by this thread will have an important story, regardless of the time, place or circumstances. The red string might get tangled, contracted or stretched, as surely often happens, but it can never break._

 _This legend, so much more aesthetic than that of the twin souls, occurs when it is discovered that the ulnar artery connects the heart with the pinky finger (which is the same reason why in many cultures promises are made by two people crossing their pinkies). The thin vein running from heart to hand extends through the invisible world, to end its course in someone else's heart._

 _But unlike other amorous superstitions, the Japanese one isn't limited to couples, or a single person who one is destined to find._

 _It speaks of a type of arterial ramification that emerges from a finger toward all those with whom we will make history and all those whom we will help in one way or another. For the ontological imagination, the myth of the red string is a way to understand our itinerary of encounters as a predetermined plot where couples' relationships, the intimate brushes against someone, and all the little stories we crisscross with others are neither random triumphs nor accidents, but part of a scarlet tapestry whose threads were given to us when we were born but which we knit ourselves._

 _One Japanese legend tells of an old man who lives in the moon and comes out every night to search among kin spirits to reunite them on Earth, who have something to learn from each other, and when he finds them he ties a red thread to them so they find their paths._

 _Thus, our red strings end in someone else. Accepting this, or at least considering it, is a secret consolation: it is as if our steps — stubborn as they may sometimes seem — knew the route and geography of our multiple amorous destinations, and therefore there were no "slips" or poor decisions._

 _There are two memorable moments in cinema that pay tribute to the subtle and mysterious aesthetic of this conductive read string: the first is the film Dolls by Takeshi Kitano, and the second Sayonara, by Joshua Logan._

 _In both we find out at the end that the couples were united by the red string of destiny, and that everything that occurred before was nothing more than a plot through the route of string that would end up reuniting them. "Journeys end in lovers meeting," William Shakespeare said._

 _All cultures have pondered what it is that governs the individual path of each person, and among them many have conceived an astronomical thread that predicts their paths._

 _Think of the Moirai of the Greeks, who hold a thread of gold for each person on earth and cut it suddenly when his or her death is due, or in the thread, also red by the way, of the Cabala which connects the believers to the holy land of Jerusalem. It's logical to think that if life is conceived as a great text (from the Latin textus: knitting, connection), the strings are the main material of men to rasterize their daily lives. To "lose the thread" is now a universal expression to refer to practical or even existential deviation._

 _Thus, the legend of the red thread tells us that within the labyrinth of encounters and shared stories there is a predesigned and perfect path, a scarlet string which, like that of Ariadne, connects us with our irrevocable destination placed at the edge of another string that will also lead to us._

Jess frowned closing the book and putting her head down on it 'it can't be… me and To-Voldemort aren't soulmates!'

'Oh but it is true' her head lifted up fast and looked down at her necklace, it was glowing. Jess frowned 'Regina…' the voice chuckled from hearing that name 'yes I am, you cannot deny your fate'

'how can that be fate to be with the man that murdered my parents! And has been trying to kill my brother since he was a baby?!' jess yelled with in her mind, putting her head down on the book again 'it can't be…'

'the more you deny it the thicker the feelings will start. Sooner or later you two will be drawn together has the strings of fate will get shorter and shorter' Regina said.

* * *

Screams filled the riddle manor, Deliora in the new remolded drawing room was sitting on her chair in front of the fireplace sipping tea, has screams echoed through the house.

Sighing 'really know… torturing his death eaters because of his mistake…' the scream took a dead stop, hearing footsteps from the hallway heading towards the drawing room.

The door opened, and she sensed it was Voldemort walking in and took a seat next to her. Sipping her tea "so did you enjoy torturing your death eaters"

Voldemort sighed "it was boring to be honest, I can't believe I have such pathetic excuses of followers"

Deliora chuckled "so you reading up on the daily prophet?" she asked him taking another sip of her tea. Voldemort sighed "Yes… apparently someone told the rita woman about her having the baby and the break up"

Deliora turned her head to him "You miss her don't you?" Voldemort flushed and looked away "No"

Deliora shook her head "sure you don't" then frowned at him "after all you forced yourself on her"

Voldemort bite his lip and can still fell the bitch smack he got from Deliora, he was so powerful it send him right through the dinning room wall and across into living space. the walls were fixed of course.

"I didn't mean to…" he whispers, Deliora stood up making him flinch "you need to stop acting like a child Voldemort. Sooner or later I will not be here to help you find your way anymore. Grow up, you are not that person you were once in the past"

Voldemort leaning in his chair "I'm the dark lord, I do not act like a child!" he shouted, Deliora took one step to him making jump and lean into the couch more "I have something for you" she said taking out from her pocket. Voldemort blinked at what she had took out.

It was a men's sterling silver ring, that snake carvings on it and a black onyx stone on top. Voldemort blinked at it "a ring?" Deliora smiled "this ring, I made with my own blood. My blood is unique and ancient. You will not be detected even if you walk into... let's say the grounds of Hogwarts"

Voldemort's eyes widen and reached for the ring but Deliora moving her hand out of the way making him frown "I will give this to you if you will respect my gift and not to go up to Hogwarts to kidnapped her. Let her enjoy her last school year, you can go and visit her"

Voldemort sighed "Very well" Deliora smiled and placed it in her hand. He took it and put it on "can I go know?" Deliora chuckled "oh this also" she flicked her wrist has out of the closet from the drawing room a Avant-garde Unbeatable Style Diabolic Hood Cape Coat, it was a charcoal color.

Voldemort blinked at it taking it at it flew into his hands "Whats this for?" Deliora chuckled and stepped back to her chair sitting down "that cloak is charmed with my magic, no one will notice your face, it's like a black veil over you face people will see, all thought your voice is different from when you were first reborn from the pathetic ritual Pettigrew did"

Voldemort smirked slightly "I see thank you, will I'll be off to visit my woman" he said putting on his coat

Deliora shook her head 'already calling her, his woman' she thought picking up her tea taking a sip of it "Do try to remember that is the week-day she has school, wait until Saturday and Sunday"

Voldemort frowned 'should i…?' he sighed and sat back down on the chair was sitting on "I guess I can wait…" Deliora chuckled and sipped her

* * *

Lunch had come around, Jess was walking in her own room with Draco and Harry. Has they smell food, Jess smiled "What smells good?" Semila came out of the kitchen area with an apron "Making you lunch! Oh harry and Draco came, I can make you two also a plate, BLT's"

Jess grinned "sounds yummy!" then she noticed Elvira on her play mat on her tummy, jess giggled and walked over to her sitting down next to her.

Draco and Harry smiled and walked over also taking a seat. Elvira's little head lifted up slightly and noticed her mother. A smile came on her face and screamed with happiness. Jess chuckled reached down picking her up "Oh sweetie were you a good girl for Semila?"

"She was, very good baby" Salazar said from his painting. Jess smiled, Draco chuckled 'That's my little girl!" Harry chuckled "Jess can I hold my niece?"

Jess smiled and nodded here, I have go pee anyways" she handed him Elvira then getting up and head for the bathroom closing the door.

Harry sat up with her his arms and walked over to the couch with her. Draco smirked and got up also and sat down next to harry on the couch.

Harry bounced her on his knee making her hum, Draco eyes sparkled "Awww!" Harry chuckled "she is just the cutest!"

Jess walking out of the bathroom, she walked over to the others on the couch. She giggled to hear Elvira humming. Elvira looked up at her mother and smiled and screamed then her face turned and did a soft cry.

Jess chuckled had Harry's and draco's worried face "don't worry, I have to change her a moment" she said taking her from harry and walking away to the nursery.

Semila from the kitchen "Boys your lunch!" Draco and harry smiled and got up, walking over to the dining table. They both sat down, Harry smirked "Semila this looks so yummy!"

Draco blinked at it "What is again?" "BLT" she said to him "What is a" Harry answered for him "a muggle food, try it Draco" he said taking a bite of his. Draco blinked at it more but picked up and took a bite of it, his eyes widen "Wow this is good…"

Harry smirked and took another bite.

* * *

After lunch the Gryffindor's and Slytherins walked together following professor Dumbledore outside, through Merlin's gate towards hargids house.

Dumbledore chuckled "very good Jess, 10 points of slytherin, good eye" the gryffindors were frowning.

"No tell us about the charmed gym?" he asked her with a twinkle in his eye. Jess nodded "much like the charmed tent's, a small building can also be charmed. They are charmed to be larger inside than they look from the outside, somewhat resembling small homes with beds, chairs, tables, and a kitchen. Many of them were equipped with showing-off magical details. But in this case this small shack is charmed to be bigger inside of a real muggle gym, locker rooms and showers"

Harry and Draco grinned at her "well she nailed it" draco said. Harry nodded "Yeah" the students were whispering among on what she had said.

"Now then!" Dumbeldore clapped his hands "we have a special teacher for this, he is a muggle who was once a student here. He had taken a liken to the muggle world and went to muggle college. Were he becoming a gym teacher. He is waiting for you all inside" he said walking away.

Jess smirked "Well let's get this done with! God, I haven't had gym in ages!" Harry laughed "same!"

Jess walked to the shack door and opened, stepping with he students behind her. They all gasped at the inside.

The walls and ceiling were wood paneling and the floor was a reddish color. With Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff flags hanging on the walls. Jess smiled has it looked like a normal high school gym.

"Ah good! Your all here!" they turned their heads to a handsome tall man, blonde hair and brown eyes. His skin a light color.

He looked he was in his late 20's. he was wearing a burgundy jogger pants that was pushed up to his knee, on his jogger pants were the Hogwarts crest, black v-neck tee and red and black athletic vans. There was a whistle around his neck and a flip board in his hands.

He smiled "I'm your couch, Mr. Cooper! It's nice to meet all of you, know then" he pointed to the two doors on the right side, they both had girls and boys bathroom symbols on them "Though's are the locker room, girls on the left and boys on the right, now both locker room rooms have a blur charm, mainly on the girls locker room known of your prevy boys go and pick in the room"

The girls giggled, the boys groaned with disappointment. "Also the rooms have a charm were, lets say uhm you.." he pointed to Dean "Oh dean Thomas Sir" Cooper smiled "Let's say Mr Thomas here was gonna walk right into the girls locker room" eyes widen "he would be pushed back from the charm, know then enough talking. Go on into your locker room, your names are on your lockers, I hope you all brought your gym clothes?" they all nodded to him. He chuckled "Good not go on then"

Jess and the girls headed for the girls locker room "Oh your wands leave them in your locker! No magic in my class!" Cooper said with a smile. Most groan at what he said.

Once the girls were in the girls looker room, white title flooring and the lockers wood paneling. The girls giggled and went to look for the signed locker. Jess chuckled 'just like muggle school' she looked for her locker.

Out in the Gym, Cooper was standing there wait, it didn't take long has the boys were the first o come out of their lockers. Harry chuckled walking out with Ron and Draco. Behind them were the rest. They of course were in the signed gym school clothes.

Cooper smiled "Why don't you do some stretches while we wait for the girls come out" he said, some of the boys looked confused. Harry chuckled "sure thing!" he started to do some normal stretches.

Cooper chuckled "5 points to Gryffindor for knowing what I meant" eyes widen at him "Go on do what Mr. Potter is doing" he said clapping his hands "Chop chop!

The boys sighed but was doing what harry was doing. The girls locker room door opened and Jess came out in her slytherin green house jersey v-neck shirt that had her house crest on the left side chest area, black Active Capris, black ankle socks and Merrell Vapor Glove 2 athletic shoes.

Harry smiled "wow sis!" Jess chuckled and stepped over and started to do some yoga stretches. The boys were flushing at her flexibility. Draco chuckled stretching his arms "just had a baby and you lost all that baby fat"

Jess chuckled "that's because my magic adjusted my tummy couple of days after I had Elvira"

Cooper smirked "Well Miss Mikcloud, your record that I was given shows your old gym and sport background before Hogwarts. I must say I'm impressed… even your hand to hand combat background 7 types of martial arts"

Eyes widen and gasped. Harry blinked "but you told me only a few… you learned more?" Jess sighs "well yeah and please Mr. Cooper don't get the boys all eye widen"

Cooper chuckled "Of course"

When the rest of the girls came out he had the girls do some stretches. Once they were done, Cooper stood in front of them. He pointed to the lines on the floor that was shaped like a running track "we will start with 2 laps around the round room go on get in to place" he walked over the red line in the middle of the running track lines "here" Jess and Harry quickly went over, some students looking at each other but walking over.

"Now when I blow my whistle you will start with the 2 laps, also… may the best house win!" he blew his whistle and Jess and harry were the first to dash off. Making the other students gasped and quickly started to the race.

Jess smirked running "Come on brother! Give me a challenge!" Harry grinned "Oh I'll give you a challenge!" he said running alongside of each other.

Cooper chuckled "the twins are so captive it's funny"

Jess and harry were sitting on the floor panting, Jess giggled with a smirk "slytherin won Haha!" Harry pants "yeah, yeah don't rub it in"

The other students were on the floor panting and panting. Ron sighs "this is stupid! Why do you have to do this!?" Hermione sitting up shook her head at him "because it's to keep us in shape! It's a good way to the students of Hogwarts health, sides you need it because of all the eating you do"

Shamus, Neville and Dean chuckled making Ron glare at them then looked at Hermione with a frown "What you call me fat?!" Hermione shook her head "No I'm not"

Cooper blowing his whistle got everyone to look up at him, he smiled "Well then, that was some run, 10 points to slytherin and 5 points to Gryffindor, now that were gonna play something called dodge ball!" Jess grinned getting up quickly grinning more "ohh yeah! You I'm gonna enjoy this!" Harry groans "Great now she's out for blood" Draco chuckled "I think it's funny"

The students were confused "What's dodge ball?" Blaise asked. Cooper chuckled and walked to a rack taking out a ball and walked back over "Dodge ball refers to a collection of team sports in which players on two teams try to throw balls at each other while avoiding being hit themselves.

There are many variations of the game, but generally the main objective of each team is to eliminate all members of the opposing team by hitting them with thrown balls, catching a ball thrown by a member of the opposing team, or forcing them to move outside the court boundaries when a ball is thrown at them. . Like this!" he bounces it.

"this is a very popular game in the muggle world and is taught in schools has an active sport for fun, At the beginning of a dodge ball game, the balls are lined up on the central dividing line (in some versions of the game, the balls are thrown in the air for the players to catch or divided evenly to both teams before a match). The players then simultaneously rush towards the center line and try to grab one of the dodge balls and throw or roll it backwards to their teammates; players cannot pick up a ball and throw it instantly. In some versions there is a "check line" that the dodge balls have to be behind before they can be considered "live." This is known as the opening rush. Once the game has commenced, players throw balls at members of the opposing team in an attempt to eliminate the players.

When a player has been hit by a dodge ball "on the full" 'without hitting the roof, the floor, any of the walls, or an outside object and rebounding off' and no one catches it before it becomes dead, that player has been eliminated and must move to his team's designated bench area 'players are still out if the ball rebounds off another dodge ball and/or player and hits them on the full'. The same rule applies if any number of people try to catch the ball but drop it.

Depending on the rules and variation, "head-shots" 'balls thrown in dodge ball that hit an opposing player in the head' may either result in the thrower being out, or the person being hit being out, or both.

If a player catches a ball thrown by the opposing team on the full, then the player who threw the ball is eliminated. As long as the ball has been caught in any way and is held for at least two seconds, the thrower is out. 'even if the ball is caught between the legs, the thrower is still out'. If a dodge ball hits an opposing player but gets caught by one of the hit player's teammates, the thrower is out, a player gets reinstated, and the player who was hit stays in. In dodge ball games that are played on a basketball court, if a player throws the ball and it goes into the opposing basket and/or it hits the basketball backboard on the full, the whole team gets resurrected.

The ball is still counted to have scored a basket or hit the backboard on the full if it rebounded off another dodge ball or it was deflected into the backboard by an opposing player. If the ball hits the backboard supports and/or the ring but fails to hit the backboard or go into the hoop, there is no effect. Players cannot be caught out if the ball hits the backboard, backboard supports, and/or the ring.

Players can pick up dead balls and throw them back at the other team. Players are allowed to leave the confines of the court to gather balls that have rolled out of bounds, but cannot throw the ball until they are back inside the court. A ball thrown from outside the court cannot eliminate an opponent who is hit. It only succeeds in getting the thrower automatically eliminated. A player who moves completely out of bounds when a ball is thrown at them and does not catch that ball is also eliminated. If a player moves into the opponent's zone or picks up a ball from inside the opponent's zone without it fully rolling inside their zone, that player is out. Players can also get eliminated if their throw hits an opponent on the head, displays bad sportsmanship, or cheats. Kicking the balls is prohibited.

Depending on the rules of a particular game, a ball in the possession of a player can be used to block incoming balls thrown by the opposing team. Depending on the rules of the game being played, if a player gets a dodge ball knocked out of their hands from an opposition throw, or drops the dodge ball when it is used to deflect oncoming balls, the player is eliminated.

Once all players on either team are eliminated, the game is over."

Cooper finish's explaining the game "Now Slytherin on the left and Gryffindor's on the right!" he blew his whistle and then grabbed his wand flicking it has the on each side balls where coming the rack and lining up.

Students were frowning "you said no magic!" Goyle shouted. Cooper narrowed at him "the teach can, no to your sides!" he yelled blow his whistle moving the wall.

Jess grinned at harry "Your going down brother!" Harry chuckled "Oh we shall see little sister!"

Jess chuckled and went to her side with her house. Both Gryffindor's were on their side waiting, Cooper chuckled "BEGAN!" he shouted.

Jess and harry were the quickest ones and had a ball in their hands fast. Jess grinned and threw the ball at him has he did he threw his ball at her, Jess sided to the side has the ball flew pass her hitting Nott in the gut making his gasp and fall to the ground.

Harry also ducked down has Jess's ball flew above him hitting Ron in the gut also making him gasp out and fall to the ground.

Cooper was smirking at the and blew his whistle "Nott! Weasley! You're out come and stand by me!" he shouted has Ron and Nott got up and with a frown and went by him. Cooper was watching the dodgeballs fly cross the gym at the each house member "Wow I never seen Slytherin and Gryffindor so determined to end each other, maybe this dodgeball was a good idea" seeing Shamus get hit my Blaise, the Blaise get hit by Neville. They quickly were calling out.

One by one, the students of each house were going lower and lower, Draco had gotten his by Hermione and Hermione had gotten his Jess.

The only two left standing where Jess and Harry, they were both panting holding dodge ball, they smirked at each other "No bad little sis" Jess giggled 'Not bad yourself but brother I think it's stop playing around and end this" Harry chuckled of course.

"GO JESS!" the slytherin's chanted "GO HARRY!" the Gryffindor's chanted.

In a blink of an eye, Jess and Harry had ran towards each other with their dodgeballs in hand, harry was the first threw the ball at his sister. Jess smirking did a full out-front somersault flip, eyes widen has she did this, the ball had rushed below her, in midair it felt like slow motion. Grinning she through the ball right at harry hitting in him in shoulder making him gasp out loudly has she landing on the floor perfectly on her feet.

The room was quite a moment, and cooper blew his whistle "Slytherin house wins the dodge ball game!" the slytherin students cheered and ran over to her "that was bloody amazing Jess!" Blaise said, Jess giggled "Thanks"

Draco chuckled and stepped over to his boyfriend "Harry love you alright?" Harry rubbed his shoulder "Yeah man that was fun! Good game sis!" Jess smiled "Thanks big brother!"

Cooper blew his whistle "Alright, that's it for the day. You all have 10 minutes left so go on and take a shower to get off the sweat off you all!"

* * *

the rest of the day went, it was know dinner time. Jess didn't have lunch in the great hall but she had lunch in her room, Draco and Harry were of course having dinner with her tonight.

Draco was holding Elvira, feeding her with a bottle of breast milk from Jess, while Jess and Harry were in the kitchen area making tacos. Looking up at them, he can smell the food. 'never had this taco before… I wonder what it would taste like…'

Once Jess and Harry were done making dinner, Draco put Elvira down for sleep after feeding and burping her. Draco sitting down at the table looking at this 'taco' in some-what of oval shape like a boat with seasoned meat, cheese and some brown sauce. Jess chuckled "go on" Harry chuckled but took a bite of his taco "Mhmmm!" Jess took a bite of hers and hums. Draco sighs but picked up his taco and took a bite of it. His eyes widen and looked down at it.

Jess and harry smirked "So love what do you think?" harry asked him, Draco chewed and swallow his foot and smiled "It's amazing!" they chuckled at him and the 3 three of them went on with their dinner.

* * *

Voldemort sat at in the dinning hall with his death eaters and Deliora. Deliora was sitting on his right side eating her food. The house elves have made steak with a side of chips and a glass of red wine.

Bella was frowning, she was at the end of the table and wanted to sit next to her lord. Stabbing her food with her fork "My lord, if I may... if I may company you tonight" she smiled at him. The other deaths stiffened and shook turned to look at him. Voldemort took of his bite of steak then a sip of his wine. Not looking at her "no thank you, no offense Bella but you are not the one who I will bed"

Bella bite her lip in anger 'Why wont he let me! I'm so faithful to him!' Rodolphus chuckled at her displeased face.

Deliora chuckled making the death eaters look at her, Belltrix growled "What you laughing at blind woman?!" Deliora smirked taking a sip of her wine "I find it funny how you throw yourself at his feet, it's quite funny" Bellatrix bite her lip and stood up with her wand drawn making the death eaters gasp at her "How dare you! My lord loves me!" Rodolphus frowned and looked at his dark lord "for give my wife my lord… she's still not right in the head"

Bellatrix's eyes widen at him "Rodolphus!" hearing a deep chilling sigh made then stop and see's Voldemort getting up with his glass of wine, he finished eating.

"enough of these silly dreams Bellatrix, me and you will never happen. I already have someone and if you so much keep this delusion that I somehow love you and bed you then I curio it out of you" he said walking out of the room

Bellatrix's eyes widen 'he has someone already….? Who stole him form?!' "do you know who it is….?" He looked at around the table. Deliora got up "I don't think you will like the answer" she said and left the room.

* * *

Harry and Draco gone after dinner, Jess sat on the couch with the blanket around her, she was wearing legging capirs's and black tank top.

Semila stood next to Salazar's painting, Jess sighs "you know anything about the red strings of fate?"

Salazar blinked at her and nodded "Of course dear, why do you ask?" Jess frowning "That night went Regina teleported away from the dark lord… she told me that him and me are tied to the red strings of fate…. Soulmates…"

Salazar's and Semila's eyes widen in shock "really…?" Jess nodded "this was after he…. Half forced himself on me…. But it was like we were in a trance for the half of it…." Salazar's eyes closed and sighs "the red strings of fate is an old deity magic even connects with muggles… has you are telling me… you two had intercourse?"

Jess blushed with a nod "Y-yes…"

Semila frowned "Then that means…." Salazar nodded, Jess blinked at him "Means what….?" Salazar opens his eyes looking at her "that night, you two the bond"

Jess's eyes widen, and her body shook "c-cons-sum-mated-d… oh my…" tears started to form from her eyes "that means…. That we are already…" Salazar nodded "you two may have not have rings or what muggles to it, weddings… but you two are…" Jess stood up fast making him stop talking "I'm going to bed" walking to the bedroom and closing the door softly.

Semila frowned "poor girl…" Salazar sighs "at least the slytherin line will continue" Semila frowned "My lord that's not funny…."

The rest of the September went fast, the slytherin tryouts were this coming up Sunday, It was 29th of September. Jess didn't tell her brother anything, and kept her conversion with Salazar a secret.

Jess was in the great hall with Elvira with her, she was in a cute white long sleeve onesie that had writing on it 'daddy's little girl', with slip on sweat pants that was soft blush pink with a making headband and socks. She was in her rocking chair on the table. Next to Draco, who was just giggling at her.

Jess sitting there wearing an outfit that was just wow to the boys who say her. Black racer tank top that had inspired design features an illustration of a spooky house with a ghost coming out of the chimney along with the phase 'Village Witch.', black skinny jeans that had a floral embroidery. Black Converse all star x hi, her necklace was around her neck and her hair was down, not in a braid which surprised some other students has they rarely see her without a braid. Her Black 2-For-One Hooded Faux leather Jacket and forest green knitted arm warmers where on the hanging over the bench.

Jess was looking at her messages on her phone, her mother has been texting her that she will be at Hogwarts tomorrow with Sirius. She blinked at it "Harry" Harry looked at her "Yes sis?" Jess smiled "Mom and Sirius is coming here tomorrow"

Harry blinked "For what?" Jess shrugged her shoulders "I don't know"

Blaise next to her noticed the muggle item in her hand "why do you have a muggle devise?" Jess looked at him "Because I do…?" Blaise looked more confused "I thought muggle devises don't work here?"

Jess chuckled "It runs on magic so it works, like my newly found TV and Game systems! Which I defeated harry in Tekken!" Harry groaned "Oh hush up! Next time I will defeat you!"

Draco chuckled and shook his head while shaking a stuffed griffon above Elvira that Harry got her. Elvira's toothless smile was just adorable, she made a the cutest baby scream like giggle that made the slytherin's at the table smile at her.

Draco smiled brightly at her has Millicent walked over with a frown "Draco I need your help with this problem for potions…" Draco sighed and set the plush toy down and got up "I'll be right back" Jess and Harry both nodded.

Ginny next to the slytherin table was sitting at the Gryffindor table with a glare at Draco and Jess, her eyes shifted little Elvira and frowned more. She got up and stepped over with her drink in her hand and looked down at her, Harry wasn't paying attention has he was trying to finish this potions essay. Jess was nose in her phone texting Sarah and Ciccy.

Elvira looked up at Ginny with a confused look on her face that could have been read 'who are you?' Ginny bite her lip with a glare almost but put on a smile "you.. are cute aren't you little…" Elvira's magic around crackled making the cup in her hand explode has the pumpkin juice went all over Ginny has she made a loud gasp making everyone turn to her.

Jess and Harry quickly got up and stepped over to Elvira who started to cry, Jess frowned and reached down picking up bouncing her smoothly trying to calm her down.

Draco rushed over "What the hell happen?!" he demanded. Harry frowned and looked at Ginny was still standing there in shock, he narrowed at her "Ginny what did you do to my niece?"

Ginny's eyes widen and frowned "Nothing, I was just looking at her and my cup exploded! She did this to me!"

Jess turned her head to her "you must have upset her because I haven't seen her do this before, I'm sorry harry but I know she is your friend I don't her near Elvira" Ginny bite her lip "who do you think you" Ginny didn't finish has Ron marched over grabbing her arm pulling her out of the great hall "Ron let me go!"

Harry sighed but looked at Elvira was all calmed down "Let me take her?" Jess nodded and handed her to harry. Draco sighed and sat back down "you always now how to calm her down" Jess giggled "I'm her mother Draco of course I know how"

Just has she said that, Owls game flying in with mail. Hedwig came fly down on Harry's knee, Harry smiled "Hey girl" Hedwig hooked at him. Harry noticed she had a letter. He reached out with a free hand taking it "Thank you girl" Hedwig hooted again and flew off.

Jess had sat down when a black and white with shades of gray owl with such orange eyes, stood in front of her it was the most gorgeous owl she had ever seen besides Hedwig of course, she blinked 'who's owl is this…?' Draco blinked "that's a cool looking owl" Jess nodded and noticed and was looking right at her with a letter in it's peek.

Jess blinked and reached gently taking the letter, jess smiled "thank you, you very pretty" the owl just looked at her and staid where it was. Jess wounded if it was ordered to leave until a reply.

Jess looked at the letter, opening it. Blinking down at it her eyes widen slightly 'no… why would he…'

 _'Jess come to the three broomsticks, come to room 9._

 _LV'_

Harry and Draco blinked at her "Jess who is it frown?" Jess looked up at them with a smile "don't worry it's from some fan' she laughed folded the letter, she looked at the owl then got up from her spot grabbing jacket and arm warmers "Well I'm gonna take a walk by myself, I need fresh air watch Elvira for me" she said and walked away.

The owl had jumped up and flew out of the castle. Harry frowned "Something is wrong.. she lied…" he said bouncing Elvira making her giggle slightly. Draco nodded "she will tell us when she is ready I would rather not get on her bad side" he said sitting down.

Harry side and put Elvira back in her bouncer chair and waved the plush toy at her making her smile brightly and try to reach for it, this made Draco and Harry smile at her.

* * *

Within 10 minutes, she was already reaching Hogsmeade with her jacket and arm warmers on. Neville just walking out of honey dukes with a lollipop in his hand noticed Jess walking pass them, he smiled "Hey Jess!" Jess stopped and looked at him, she smiled "Oh hey Neville"

He stepped to her "where's the baby?" Jess chuckled "With Draco and Harry, I need to a breather, plus she needs to spend more time with Draco since I have her most of the time"

Neville chuckled "I see, well uhm do you wanna hang out?" Jess blinked at him "Oh uhm… sorry but I kind of want to alone you know.. I mean I don't wanna sound mean or anything" Neville blinked at her but smiled "Of course Jess, I know I understand wanna have time to yourself, here" he reached behind him and handed her a purple lollipop "for you" Jess flushed "Thank you Neville" she took it, unwrapped it and licked it and smiled "Grape! Thanks!" she walked away with the lollipop in her mouth.

Dean and Shamus behind Neville looked at Neville smirked at him "I didn't now you had a crush on Harry's sister" this made Neville jump from surprise looking behind him quickly "Dean! Shamus!" they laughed at him.

Walking in the three broom sticks, it was busy. It was filled students and towns people. Madam Rosmerta notices Jess and smiled at her "Miss Mikcloud! It's good to see you, how's school? How's the little one? You are gonna bring here so I can see her?"

Jess smiled at her "My schooling is going good, Elvira is just the cutest happiest baby ever and maybe when she's a little older" Madam Rosmerta chuckled and turned to serve someone sitting at the counter.

Jess sighs and looked at the stairs and walked up them swiftly, no one really noticed her walking up them. Reaching the top area where the rooms were, she walked down the hallway looking at the numbers of the doors has she walked past them. Reaching a the 9th door, she stopped in her tracks looking at the door.

Frowning 'how in the hell did he even walk around without no one noticing him…?' sighing softly, she stepped to the door, knocking on it. She heard the door click, most likely unlocking the door "Come in" that voice made her shiver remembering it so well.

Reaching out she opened the door, stepping in she closed the door behind her only to have it lock on her. She frowned and looked around the room. The Bedroom was designed with stacked stone fireplace also single rustic bed also wooden floors and vintage furnishings. There other door to toff corner near, that was open 'maybe the bathroom…?'

Her eyes shifted to the couch and there sat a hooded figure, black men's skinny jeans, black men's v-neck, black converse and a charcoal color Unbeatable Style Diabolic Hood Cape Coat. She can tell his face was hidden by a shroud of magic making it so no one can recognize him. She did not move from her stop, she stood frozen looking at him.

When he finally stood up, she backed up hitting the door behind her, walking over to her, her eyes widen had he removed the hood showing her his handsome looks. Right in front of her, he looked at her with a soft look, reaching out his hand gently cupped her cheek "you came…" he softly said making her heart thump in her chest.

"Why…" she whispered "Why are you here…? Have you come to kidnap again?" she asked him with a frown. Voldemort looking down at her more leaning down putting his forehead against hers "No… Deliora wont let me…."

Jess closes her eyes feeling the magic between them swirling 'the bond between us…' "Tom… I need to tell you something…" he hummed not moving "tell me what?"

Jess keeping her eyes closed "That night… I disappeared on you.. my necklace teleported me away… before… it spoke to me… the spirit of Regina Slytherin resides with this necklace…"

This time Voldemort did move and backed up slightly looking at her with some shock but he wasn't Deliora already told him about it "Yes I know… Deliora told me… who the necklace belongs to, the slytherin family… my family…"

Jess opening her eyes looking up at him "Regina told me that night before I disappeared… is that me and you are… tied together in the red strings of fate"

Voldemort's eyes widen "Red… strings of fate… then that means…." Jess softly "we are soulmates…. Our destiny's, our fates are connected by the red string of fate…"

Voldemort's heart was pounding, a warm feeling was beging to stir with in him "soul…mates…" Jess nodded "that night we had sex… it consummated the bond…. That's was Salazar told me…" her face turned red.

Voldemort's head was spinning 'consummated… consummated…' Jess was looking up at him more, she can tell he was trying to find the words "Tom…?" he blinked at her "we are…." Jess nodded "but don't say it yet… to soon to hear it…" she looked away but Voldemort reached out held her face gently making her look at him, jess flushed more to see a sweet smile on his face "do you realize how happy this makes me feel…?"

Jess was stunned by this 'he's happy…?' "Why….?" She asked him. He chuckled "my silly wife, I finally have a family" Jess gasped slightly for him calling her his wife.

Voldemort leaned down and presses his lips against her's in a passionate kiss. Jess couldn't help but to close her eyes and kiss him back. Opening her mouth, Voldemort pushed his tongue in her mouth as they French kissed deeply. Groaning out a moan, he wanted nothing more to throw her on the bed and devour her again and again.

Pulling her with him backwards only to hit the bed, but he spun them around and gentle pushed Jess down making her gasp "Wait.. Tom.. I don't think…" he lowered down and pressed his lips against her's again making Jess smile into the kiss and kiss him back wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him down on her as they both found themselves on the bed making out.

Voldemort reaching behind him pulling out his wand, leaning up he smirked down at her panting and flushed face

He flicked his wand has their clothes were suddenly disappeared and appeared on the floor in pile along with their shoes and socks. Voldemort was only in his boxers and Jess only in panties, the bra was in the pile of clothes and even cast a sound proof spell along with a power ward spell.

Smirking down at her "you know I'm not gonna stop my wife" Jess had her arms above her flushed from the word 'wife' again "I know…." Voldemort smirked more but hovered his hand over her stomach and smiled "the anti-pregnancy spell is still on, you want it on until after school?" Jess looked away with a blush "please keep it on…"

Voldemort mentally sighed in happiness 'well until after her school year' he leaned down kissing Jess on the cheek "I've been wanting you since the first time, I need you." Jess blushed and looked at him. "me too…" it was the truth she hasn't been able to stop thinking about him since her conversation with Salazar.

Voldemort leaned back down kissing her she moaned into the kiss, he then played her boobs, licking and sucking them. She moaned has he was playing with her nipples "Ahhh…. Not so hard sucking…." Jess said to him, he smirked "Not my fault your boobs are prefect" he kissed down her tummy making her moan "T-Tom.…" He smirked against her skin and trailed his tongue down and stopped at her Killstar Black Mass Gothic Occult Double Strap Bikini Panty Knickers Briefs.

Voldemort smirked gripping them with his teeth and pull them down with his teeth.

Jess blushed "Tom…." He fully pulled them off her with his teeth and then tossed them to the side leaning back done he rubbed his thump on her clit making her throw her head back "Oh god…"

Voldemort smirked slipping his finger across her, her body trembled at his touch. His finger slid in her making her moan. Her leaned up not taking his finger out of her he put his head in neck licking her neck making her moan.

He moved his finger slowly, sliding his finger in a little deeper each time. Jess's legs opened more for him and he slip in a second finger, now he really could get in deep. Jess moaned "Oh Tom…:

He moved his fingers in out of her making her moan out loudly, change the angle of his two fingers, her eyes widen moved causing her gasp out a moan. Voldemort smirked 'I found her spot' he sucked on her neck while putting another finger in her making her moan more "Oh yes… Toomm! Right here…" thrusting his fingers more and more Jess gasped out an orgasm.

Voldemort stopped moving his fingers hearing her panting and tremble from an Orgasm. Leaning up he removed his boxers, he already was hard. Crawling in between her legs Voldemort kissed her, Jess kissed back moaning softly feeling Voldemort poking at her entrance with his hard cock.

Reaching out she ran her fingers through his black hair. Voldemort smirked waved his hand over his cock whispering a spell has he was coated with lube "the one spell I will love to use for us" Jess pouted with a blush "Shut.. up.."

Leaning on his elbow he leaned up against her entrance making her make a moan "Fuck me Tom…" that was it he pushed in, going in easily from the lube he spelled on him. He was all the way in her in one push.

She moaned "Oh yes…." He didn't wait he started to move his hip slowly thrusting into her he moaned, she felt amazing. "Oh god you feel so good Jess" he thrust in more, slowly and slightly hard. Her legs hooked around him moaning. Leaning down they kissed, both were moaning with each slow thrust.

Jess could feel how amazing he felt with in her 'this feels amazing…. Better than the first time….' she held on to him moaning has he pushing into slowly but with love.

Voldemort thrust in her more and more, breaking skin contact from their chest touching, balancing himself on his hands, her boobs were slightly jiggling from the slow thrust he was giving her. "Tom faster…" She moaned out to him, she wanted it fast know.

This made him unable to control himself any more "Jess!" he started to thrust in her at a fast pace making her moan, he moaned along with her has their thrusts where in a prefect rhythm of fast pacing. Leaning up he gripped her hips tightly and his thrusts became even faster, wilder. Her moans, where to exotic made him moan. Her boobs jiggled up and down more has he was going fast,

'oh god, is it me or was this better then the first time I fucked her?...' he thought to himself gripping her hips even tighter "Oh fuck Jess! fucking you like this is… amazing..." Jess moaned from the faster and hard thrusts Voldemort was giving her "Yes it feels good! More… more…!" she bites her finger and her left hand cupped her own breasts moaning.

He was really thrusting into her has hard has he could and fast has he could, he knew she loved it rough. "AHH! YES! FUCK ME!" she moaned so loudly, Voldemort groaned "OH I'll fuck you! I'll make you forget you even sleeping with Malfoy!"

Voldemort looked down at her moaning from his roughly thrusts, he thought this was sexist he has ever seen her, pulling out of her he flipped her over on her stomach making her gasp.

"Tom…?" he didn't say anything has he pulled her towards him and pushing her in her making her moan "from behind?! Oh god…." Leaning down he held himself up with both of his hands on the head board and started to thrust into her hard and fast while moaning "OH god Jess!" Jess moaned with him "AHH! Tom!"

Not long the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the loft along with creaking of the bed and the headboard with moans from both.

Leaning up, Tom reached his hand has his fingers rang through her short red hair and yanked her up making her yelp almost as her back slammed into his and he wrapped his arms around her gripping one of her boobs and started to thrust so wild into her making her loudly moan in pleasure. 'oh my god… Voldemort was never this rough before…'

Voldemort gasping at the sheer pleasure from this they were both trembling from this, moaning Jess was losing feelings in her legs. Voldemort felt the same, he fell like they were gonna fall any moment.

He pushed jess down turning her to face him and thrusting hard kissing her, she kissed back moaning while running her fingers through his hair, her legs hooked around his waist once again has he was thrusting hard and fast into her.

Voldemort could feel himself about to cum, breaking the kiss he moaned "I'm gonna cum… Jess.. I'm gonna.." Jess moaned "m-me too… Cum in me Tom…" Thrusting in her couple of times he released inside of her moaning in parseltongue "Jesssss.." Jess moaned has she cummed with him "Tooooommm…" responded in Parseltongue with a moan.

Both painting, Voldemort finally pulled out lying beside her she turned on her side cuddling up to him. 'Oh God that was better than first time…' He smiled in the afterglow of their sex.

Voldemort wrapped an arm over her, he saw the clock on the wall and looked at the time. '4pm', "I would love to lay here with you all day but you have to get back at Hogwarts." Jess smiled. "Yeah I know… Shower though, just gonna wash my body."

Voldemort smiled at her. "Can I join you?" Jess nodded in his chest then getting up. "Come on let's take a shower." Voldemort smirked and got up, they both headed for the bathroom.

* * *

 **please go to my DeviantArt, my username is SlytherinJess for the artwork.**

 **Note: I had edited everything! on the last part!, I removed Willow and replaced her with Deliora which i felt better using. Her and Willow are the same anyways, and the look i'm giving Voldemort... i think i will make it on Imvu but there's a few fanart of him i love and will use had a anime look for him**

 **Alright so i changed again the ending of the this chapter, Voldemort 'Tom' was reborn from when he was 19-20 years old, the fanart i found which i like more is the cover for this story on here, wattpadd and DevientArt.**

 **If you all haven't noticed is that i went in and changed the main pairing! it's only slight DracxOC and Mainly VoldemortxOC! AND YES! XD DRACOxHARRY! HAHAHA! which will happen in the next chapter**

 **XO! WAS THAT BEN COOPER?! YES IT WAS!**

 **and what about that 2nd sex scene with Jess and Voldemort/Tom ?!**

 **how many Words achievement without notes- 12,580**


End file.
